


Keeping Up with the Karasuno Boys

by TwilaFrost



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Angst and Feels, Canon Compliant, Chatting & Messaging, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Getting Together, Growing Up, Haikyuu!! Manga Spoilers, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Mild Language, Minor Sakusa Kiyoomi/Miya Atsumu in Later Chapters, Mutual Pining, Oblivious Hinata Shouyou, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Realistic, Yamaguchi Tadashi is a Good Friend
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:21:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 27
Words: 54,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25745005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwilaFrost/pseuds/TwilaFrost
Summary: Follow the lives of Hinata, Kageyama, Tsukishima, and Yamaguchi from the end of their third year into their young adult lives through their chat messages.--Or a non-crack chat fic no one asked for.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Yachi Hitoka/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 435
Kudos: 551





	1. Advice

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I've been seeing a ton of Haikyuu chat stories of YouTube lately, and I wanted to give it a go in my own way. I hope you enjoy!

**Yamaguchi has created a new chat**

**Yamaguchi has added Hinata Shouyou and Kageyama Tobio to the chat**

Dec 26 8:04 PM

Hey guys. I need some advice

**Hinata**  
hey yamaguchi!! what’s up?

**Kageyama**  
what is it?

So I want to confess to Yachi.

**Hinata**  
!!!!!  
finally!!!

Yeah I know.  
I just…  
I’m nervous.

**Hinata**  
don’t be!! she will totally accept!!

How can you be so sure?

**Hinata**  
you guys have totally had a thing since 1st year. it’s just a vibe

**Kageyama**  
why aren’t you asking tsukishima?

Well I did already.

**Kageyama**  
what’d he say?

He said. And I quote:  
“Man the fuck up already and tell her.”

**Hinata**  
rude

**Kageyama**  
he’s not wrong though

Sigh.  
I thought you guys might have some different advice.

**Hinata**  
well. i mean. i’ve never confessed to anyone before

**Kageyama**  
same

But you’ve like thought about it right?

**Hinata**  
uhh…

**Kageyama**  
…

Please tell me you’ve had a crush on someone before.

**Hinata**  
of course i have!

**Kageyama**  
you have?!

**Hinata**  
yes! in fact i still do!

**Kageyama**  
who is it?!

You know maybe I’ll add Tsukki anyway…

**Yamaguchi has added Tsukishima Kei to the chat**

**Hinata**  
why would I tell you?

**Tsukishima**  
What have you dragged me into now?

Confessing advice?

**Kageyama**  
well why wouldn’t you?  
it’s not like I’ll tell anyone boke!

**Tsukishima**  
I already gave you my advice.

**Hinata**  
why does it matter to you so much?!

I know. But now this has happened.

**Tsukishima**  
What?

Scroll up.

**Kageyama**  
JUST BECAUSE!

**Hinata**  
well do you like someone?

**Kageyama**  
maybe. but I asked you first!

**Hinata**  
well you didn’t tell me either!

**Tsukishima**  
Ah. I see. The idiot duo are at it again.

Yep.

**Kageyama**  
well how was I supposed to know to ask when you never said anything?!

**Hinata**  
THAT MAKES NO SENSE!

**Tsukishima**  
Well, if it makes you feel any better. You and Yachi aren’t quite that bad.  
Yet.

That does indeed NOT make me feel any better.

**Kageyama**  
JUST TELL ME WHO IT IS BOKE

**Tsukishima**  
Oi idiots.

**Hinata**  
WHAT?!

**Kageyama**  
WHAT?!

Lol

**Tsukishima**  
I’ll ask the questions. You both answer. We clear?

**Hinata**  
yeah

**Kageyama**  
fine

**Tsukishima**  
Is this person a boy or a girl?

**Kageyama**  
mine is obviously a boy

I think he was asking more for Hinata.

**Hinata**  
boy

**Tsukishima**  
Good. Next question.  
How long have you liked him?

**Kageyama**  
since 1st year

**Hinata**  
umm probably since about the middle of 1st year

**Tsukishima**  
Is he in the same year as us?

**Hinata**  
yes

**Kageyama**  
yes

**Tsukishima**  
Does he play a sport?

**Kageyama**  
yes

**Hinata**  
yeah!! and he’s amazing!!

**Tsukishima**  
Oh look at us. Getting somewhere.  
Why haven’t you confessed yet?

**Kageyama**  
i’m afraid he doesn’t feel the same way and I’ll lose him forever. and I just can’t.

😥

**Hinata**  
well at first it was because I didn’t think he liked me back. but now it’s something else

What do you mean?

**Hinata**  
well… you know how i said i had possible plans for after graduation?

Yeah?

**Kageyama**  
wait. what’s going on?

**Hinata**  
well… they just got confirmed.  
i’m going to brazil to play beach volleyball for two years.

…

**Tsukishima**  
Oh. I didn’t see that one coming.

**Kageyama**  
WHAT?!

**Hinata**  
yeah!  
it’s super exciting!

Congratulations Hinata! That sounds really cool.

**Kageyama**  
you can’t just leave like that!  
graduation is only a few months away!  
why didn’t you say anything before?!

**Hinata**  
😖 sorry. i just didn’t wanna say something and get my hopes up

So now you don’t want to confess because you’ll be out of the country for so long?

**Hinata**  
yeah. it just doesn’t seem fair.

But you’ve liked him for so long. Don’t you think he should know?

**Hinata**  
i’ll tell him when I get back. by then I’ll be on his level. i’ll prove that I’m worthy.

**Kageyama**  
what?!  
you shouldn’t have to prove shit!  
whoever this guy is he sounds like a jackass if he makes you feel unworthy

**Tsukishima**  
Pft. omg.

🤭

**Hinata**  
he doesn’t! It’s myself. i don’t think I’m good enough  
but I will be!

**Kageyama**  
i can’t believe you’re really leaving…

**Hinata**  
don’t worry Bakayama! i’ll be back before you know it!

So what about you Kags. Are you going to confess?

**Kageyama**  
no… i don’t think i should…

**Tsukishima**  
Why not? Afraid of a little distance?

**Kageyama**  
Oi shut up!

**Hinata**  
oh you’re one to talk saltyshima

**Tsukishima**  
And how’s that?

**Hinata**  
aren’t you afraid of the distance between here and tokyo?

**Tsukishima**  
I have no idea what you are talking about.

**Hinata**  
don’t play dumb! we all know how you feel about the cat captain!

**Tsukishima**  
…

Ooooh. You just got called out!

**Tsukishima**  
Shut up Yamaguchi.

Lmao

**Tsukishima**  
Whatever.

**Hinata**  
do you still talk to kuroo-san?

**Tsukishima**  
That’s my business.

**Hinata**  
now who’s the one being secretive hm? hmmm???

Yes. Yes he does.

**Tsukishima**  
Dammit Yamaguchi!

**Hinata**  
!!!!  
no way! tsukki you should totally confess!

**Tsukishima**  
No way. He’s all the way in Tokyo and busy with university. I haven’t even seen him in person since the last training camp at Nekoma, and that was months ago.

**Hinata**  
he’s obviously not that busy if he makes time to talk to you and come to training camp

Man’s got a point.

**Tsukishima**  
It’s still a no. Besides, I’m pretty sure he’s straight.

**Hinata**  
HAHAHAHAHAHA

**Tsukishima**  
What?

**Hinata**  
HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

**Tsukishima**  
Stop that!

**Hinata**  
wait wait. why do you think he’s straight?

**Tsukishima**  
He and Bokuto were talking about girls they think are hot. 

**Hinata**  
I guess you think bokuto-san is straight too huh?

**Tsukishima**  
....Yes?

**Hinata**  
HAHAHAHAHA OMG I CAN’T-

I’m guessing they’re not.

**Hinata**  
nope. they are both super bisexual. like me! can’t you feel the same bi disaster energy from us?

**Tsukishima**  
....Everything suddenly makes so much sense.

**Kageyama**  
even I could tell. it’s like you’ve never seen him interact with Akaashi-san

**Hinata**  
^ exactly. because you know they are actually dating

I think Tsukki might actually be banging his head on his desk.

**Tsukishima**  
My god. 

**Hinata**  
i think you might need to make an appointment with your eye doctor

Lmao

**Tsukishima**  
No wonder Akaashi looked like he was about to kill Bokuto more than usual. 

**Kageyama**  
poor Akaashi-san

**Tsukishima**  
So anyway. Even if Kuroo is bi, does he have a thing with Kenma?

**Hinata**  
no way! they’re just friends.

**Tsukishima**  
Are you sure?

**Hinata**  
yep! kenma isn’t really into any of that.

**Tsukishima**  
I see.

**Hinata**  
so??????  
are you gonna confess???

**Tsukishima**  
No.

**Hinata**  
boo

Really Tsukki? After all that?

**Tsukishima**  
I’ll think about it. 

**Hinata**  
😃

**Tsukishima**  
So we’re all pining idiots.

Sigh

**Hinata**  
feels bad

**Kageyama**  
yup

**Hinata**  
but yams!! you’re the bravest of us all! you’re actually gonna do it!

That is how all this started isn’t it?  
What a mess.

**Hinata**  
you’re still gonna right?!  
you have to!  
for all of us!!

Umm that’s a lot of pressure.

**Tsukishima**  
Just do it so we aren’t all pathetic.

**Hinata**  
hey! i resent that!

**Kageyama**  
no no he’s right. we are pathetic.

Have we all literally been sitting here in our own misery since 1st year?

**Kageyama**  
yup

**Hinata**  
yep

**Tsukishima**  
Yeah…

😤 alright. I’m going to do it!

**Hinata**  
YES!!!  
when?

Tomorrow after practice.

**Hinata**  
we’ll be cheering you on!

**Tsukishima**  
You’ll be fine.

**Kageyama**  
what they said

Thanks guys.


	2. Worth the Risk?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tsukishima gets some insight from his senpai.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did I look up facts from 2014 to make this fit the Haikyuu!! timeline? Yes. Yes I did. #noragrets

**OG 1st Years**

Dec 27 6:12 PM 

**Hinata**  
Yamaguchi!!!  
Yasmssss  
@Yamaguchi  
Practice has been over for forever!! Tell us what happened!!!

Stop spamming, you ingrate. He will respond when he’s ready. 

**Hinata**  
😞

 **Kageyama**  
Boke get off your phone and keep practicing with me

Don’t leave his majesty waiting. 

**Kageyama**  
Shut up

 **Hinata**  
Grrr fine

6:46 PM 

**Yamaguchi**  
Sorry I didn’t reply until now. I just got home.

 **Hinata**  
!!!  
So what happened???

**Yamaguchi**  
She said yes!  
Then we stayed and talked for a while and I walked her home.

**Hinata**  
!!!! Ahhhh

I was starting to wonder if you’d crawled into a ditch to die. 

**Yamaguchi**  
Wow.

 **Hinata**  
Or perhaps the saltiest of us all was worried

Think whatever you want. 

**Kageyama**  
Well congrats on your new relationship

 **Hinata**  
Yeah!!

**Yamaguchi**  
Thanks!

See, I told you everything would be fine. 

**Yamaguchi**  
Yeah. I know.  
So does that mean it’s your turn?

Pardon? 

**Hinata**  
Yeah tsukki! We all said it’d go fine with the cat captain so you should listen to us

I already said no. 

**Yamaguchi**  
What’s the worst that could happen?

 **Kageyama**  
Actually you said youd think about it

Well, for one, he could think I’m a desperate high schooler.  
And no one asked you, King. 

**Hinata**  
What about after we graduate?

Well, I’m planning on going to university here in Sendai. So the distance is still an issue.  
Speaking of which, I’m trying to study for the entrance exam.  
So leave me alone.

**Hinata**  
It’s a Friday! I think youre just making excuses

Don’t you people have your own things to occupy yourselves with?  
Like Nationals next week or that training camp? 

**Kageyama**  
Perhaps you should talk to Akaashi-san

 **Yamaguchi**  
That’s actually not a bad idea.

**Kageyama**  
Thanks?

**Hinata**  
Ohhh and i can ask bokuto-san!

No. Don’t bring that owl brain into this.

**Hinata**  
😖

If I do, will you guys stop bothering me? 

**Hinata**  
For now at least

 **Yamaguchi**  
I second that.

Sigh. Fine. 

**Hinata**  
Let us know what he says! And pics or it didnt happen!

 **Kageyama**  
^

**Yamaguchi**  
^

I hate you all. 

\--------------------------------------------  
Private message

Dec 27 7:31 PM 

Akaashi-san, if you aren’t busy, I have a very weird and probably personal question I’d like to ask you.

**Akaashi**  
Hello Tsukishima. Considering it’s you, I’ll bite. What’s your question?

How hard is it to maintain your relationship with Bokuto-san? Especially since you are busy with university in Tokyo and he’s in Osaka.

**Akaashi**  
That’s not the type of question I was expecting. Does this have to do with Kuroo-san?

.... Is it that obvious?

**Akaashi**  
Probably not to most.

Well, that’s a relief.

**Akaashi**  
But to answer your question, I’m not going to lie to you. It’s difficult.  
Being with Koutarou and loving him is easy. The hard part is putting in the effort to make it work. I miss him, and we talk every night. Having trust and communicating with each other is what keeps our relationship strong. Some days are worse than others, but I always remember that a day without Koutarou in my life is something I never want to experience. So is the risk and distance worth all the extra work? Absolutely.

Wow. I’m not really sure what to say after that.

**Akaashi**  
So what about you Tsukishima, is Kuroo-san worth it?

It’s not a matter of being worth it, it’s if he even feels the same way.

**Akaashi**  
Don’t act below your intelligence level, it’s unbecoming on you.

Yes, he’s worth it.  
And to be fair, I only had it blatantly pointed out to me yesterday that Kuroo-san and Bokuto-san are, in fact, not straight.

**Akaashi**  
Wait... I’m sorry. What?  
You were in your head weren’t you?

Yeah. I mean, looking back, I feel like I knew deep down.

**Akaashi**  
You and I are similar in that aspect.

Did you too think they were straight?

**Akaashi**  
No. I just mean the overthinking.

Right.  
So how long have you two been together?

**Akaashi**  
Almost two years now.

Wow. Were you the one to confess?

**Akaashi**  
Actually no.

Oh? How’d it happen?

**Akaashi**  
It was actually kind of embarrassing.

I expected nothing less from Bokuto-san.

**Akaashi**  
After his graduation ceremony, he found me and gave me the second button off of his uniform. He said, “Keiji, we may be the protagonists of the world, but I only want to be the protagonist of your world. Please stay by my side.”

What’s so embarrassing about that? It’s almost sweet. Sickeningly so.

**Akaashi**  
It was sweet. If not for the fact that he was basically screaming the whole time. I think the entire school heard him.

Pft. OMG. I would have died.

**Akaashi**  
I’m pretty sure I did. I am nothing but an empty vessel at this point.

Lol. But you still accepted.

**Akaashi**  
That I did.  
He’s actually coming up to Tokyo next week. He, Kuroo-san, and I are all going to watch Nationals. You should talk to Kuroo-san then.

Oh. Um. I don’t know.

**Akaashi**  
Us four can go out to dinner the first night.

That would be nice…

**Akaashi**  
I’m not letting you out of this. Don’t worry, I’ll be there.

Ugh. Okay, fine.  
Thanks Akaashi-san.

**Akaashi**  
You’re welcome Tsukishima.  
So tell me, have you-

\---------------------------  
**OG First Years**

8:28 PM

**Hinata**  
I bet he just chickened out and is just avoiding us

 **Kageyama**  
Probably

**Yamaguchi**  
You two have no faith!

**Kageyama**  
He hasn’t replied in an hour  
Of course i dont

Oi asshats! I was busy talking to Akaashi-san.

**Yamaguchi**  
Tsukki! What’d he say?

 **Hinata**  
You could have still replied stingyshima  
Can you not multitask?

It was a serious topic. I wanted to give him my full attention.  
I’m replying now and still talking with him.

**Hinata**  
Ohhh what are you talking about now???

Just regular stuff. None of your business.

**Hinata**  
Rude

 **Yamaguchi**  
Umm hello??  
What’d he say?

He basically said that it was hard, but ultimately worth it.  
The three of them are coming to watch Nationals. We are going out to dinner.

**Yamaguchi**  
Nice! Are you going to talk to him then?

I’m still not sure. Maybe I’ll try to drop some hints.

**Kageyama**  
I feel like your way of flirting is being extra aggressive

And yours isn’t?

**Kageyama**  
Shut up it’s not

 **Hinata**  
Yeah saltyshima. I mean Kageyama is always super mean to me!

God you’re stupid.

**Hinata**  
Hey!

 **Yamaguchi**  
Lol Tsukki

**Hinata**  
😞

Well if that’s finally over, I’m going to study some more before bed.

**Yamaguchi**  
I need to do that, too. But Yachi and I have our first official date tomorrow and I can’t focus.

 **Hinata**  
Ohhhh where are you going??

**Yamaguchi**  
We’re going for dinner and a movie. 

**Hinata**  
What are you going to see?

**Yamaguchi**  
The subbed version of The Fault in Our Stars is showing right now and Yachi has mentioned it before, so probably that.

**Kageyama**  
Never heard of it

**Yamaguchi**  
It’s a love story about these teens who have cancer.

**Hinata**  
Wait that sounds sad 😢

**Yamaguchi**  
I hope I don’t cry.

You probably will. Lol

**Yamaguchi**  
Tsukki!

 **Kageyama**  
Why would you cry?

**Hinata**  
Don’t you have a heart bakayama? What if they die?!

**Kageyama**  
It’s a movie. They wont die

**Hinata**  
Oh youre right haha

**Yamaguchi**  
Right…

**Hinata**  
Well anywayssss youll have to let us know how it goes!  
!!! are you gonna kiss her?!

**Yamaguchi**  
Oh god. I didn’t even think about that. What if she wants me to and I don’t? What if she doesn’t want me to and I do?! What if I’m bad at it?!

**Kageyama**  
Boke hinata boke

Calm down Yamaguchi. Just do what feels right in the moment.

**Yamaguchi**  
Oh god. I think I’m gonna puke.

 **Hinata**  
Well get it out before tomorrow

**Yamaguchi**  
Not. Helping.

I have a grand idea.  
How about we all go to bed and stop spamming my phone?

**Hinata**  
Youre no fun 😩

 **Yamaguchi**  
I think that’s what I’m going to do.  
Good night guys.

**Hinata**  
Goodnight!!

**Kageyama**  
Night

😴


	3. Almost There

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yamaguchi's date and the team on the way to Tokyo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's a bit of time jumps here. Those will start to get more common in upcoming chapters.

**OG 1st Years**

Dec 28 8:29 AM

**Hinata**  
I forgot you wouldn’t be at practice today kageyama 🙁  
No one is here to race me

Boke im literally on the train to tokyo right now

**Hinata**  
Yeah i remember now  
It’s no fair you got to go to all japan every year 😡

Maybe if you didnt suck at receives

**Hinata**  
Rude  
You have to teach me all the cool new moves you learn!

Duh we have to try them out

**Tsukishima**  
What are you idiots blowing up the chat this early for?

 **Hinata**  
Kageyama isnt here  
Actually im the only one here

 **Yamaguchi**  
Tsukki and I are on our way!

 **Hinata**  
I wish i could gooo  
Theres so many cool people there

Some of them are ok i guess  
Im glad atsumu wont be there anymore  
Low key kinda hate that guy

**Hinata**  
Wha??? Why? Atsumu-san is super cool  
Hes on the same team as bokuto-san now!

 **Tsukishima**  
Oh gee, I wonder why the King would hate another setter.

 **Hinata**  
Because he feels threatened?

I dont feel threatened!

**Hinata**  
Good! Because your tosses are the best!

...  
Tanks  
Thanks

**Tsukishima**  
I think you broke him.

 **Hinata**  
Ahh i see you guys!!  
Bye kageyama!!

Bye

8:46 PM

**Yamaguchi**  
Guys.  
Guys.  
Guys.

 **Hinata**  
???

 **Tsukishima**  
What?  
Did you cry or something?

?

**Yamaguchi**  
Yes, but that’s not important right now.  
We kissed!

 **Hinata**  
!!!!  
How was it?  
What was it like?

Nice

**Yamaguchi**  
Guys I was so nervous. But when I walked her home, she was looking at me and her face was all red. She was so cute and I just went for it!  
OMG  
And she kissed me back! Her lips were so soft.  
My face hurts from smiling so hard.

 **Hinata**  
Ahhh Yamaguchi!!!  
Ugh Im so jealous you got your first kiss

 **Yamaguchi**  
I’m actually a little in shock myself. I thought Tsukki would have been the first of us.

Not even with all those girls confessing to you tsukishimai?

**Tsukishima**  
Tch. You know I’m gay.

Oh yeah

**Tsukishima**  
Hinata must have the brain cell today.

 **Hinata**  
Why would he kiss a random girl when hes hung up on the cat captain?

 **Tsukishima**  
I take it back. It’s just gone. 

**Yamaguchi**  
I could die happy. 

**Hinata**  
😀

Jan 1 2015 12:01 AM

**Hinata**  
Happy new year!!!!

 **Yamaguchi**  
Happy New Year

Happy new year

**Tsukishima**  
Happy New Year.

Jan 3 6:51 AM

**Hinata**  
WHOS READY

Im almost to the school

**Hinata**  
Hurry up bakayama! We have an hour to practice that new move!

 **Tsukishima**  
I’m not ready for this 5 hour bus ride.

 **Hinata**  
CAPTAIN UP AND AT EM 

**Yamaguchi**  
What? I could have slept for like another half hour.

 **Hinata**  
HOW CAN YOU SLEEP  
NATIONALS  
THIS IS OUR YEAR

 **Yamaguchi**  
Maybe I’ll let you give the pep talk.

 **Hinata**  
😮

 **Tsukishima**  
No. Absolutely not.

 **Hinata**  
Such a spoilsport stingyshima

 **Hinata**  
Kageyama i see you! Ill beat you to the gym!!!

No fair! You are too far ahead! Boke hinata boke

**Yamaguchi**  
Why are you guys there so early? We aren’t leaving until 8.

 **Tsukishima**  
You should know better than to ask by now.

 **Yamaguchi**  
True.

8:15 AM

**Hinata**  
Im bored

 **Tsukishima**  
We’ve literally been on the bus for 15 minutes. 

**Hinata**  
Lets play a game!

 **Tsukishima**  
No.

 **Yamaguchi**  
Like what?

 **Hinata**  
Or we can talk about your dinner date tonight tsukki

 **Tsukishima**  
How about Most Likely To?

How do you play?

**Tsukishima**  
One of us asks a question of “Who is most likely to….” and then we each say who we think fits it best.

 **Hinata**  
Sounds fun! Yams you start

 **Yamaguchi**  
Sure. Yachi wants to play too. I’ll put her answers after mine. Umm. Who is most likely to be in a commercial?  
Hinata. Hinata.

 **Tsukishima**  
Kageyama

 **Hinata**  
Me

Hinata  
Really tsukishima? Why me?

**Tsukishima**  
I just think it would be hilarious.

 **Hinata**  
Omg he would be so awkward 🤣

w/e  
Who is most likely to get married first?  
Yamaguchi

**Tsukishima**  
Yamaguchi

 **Hinata**  
Yamaguchi

 **Yamaguchi**  
Me. Yamaguchi.

 **Hinata**  
No doubts lol

 **Tsukishima**  
Who is most likely to die of something stupid?  
Hinata

Hinata

**Yamaguchi**  
Hinata. Kageyama.

 **Hinata**  
Kageyama  
Hey! You guys are mean 😩

 **Tsukishima**  
Just stating the truth.

 **Hinata**  
What would I die of that’s so stupid then??

Probably something like falling asleep in the bath

**Yamaguchi**  
Or getting electrocuted by a toaster.

 **Tsukishima**  
Or a vending machine falling on you.

 **Hinata**  
R00d  
Who is most likely to die first in a zombie apocalypse?  
Yamaguchi

 **Tsukishima**  
Hinata.

 **Yamaguchi**  
Hinata. Me.

Hinata

**Hinata**  
!!!! WHY ME AGAIN

 **Tsukishima**  
It’d be a stupid way, too.

Like having to pee and getting cornered in the bathroom

**Yamaguchi**  
Or running into a hoard thinking you can take them all.

 **Tsukishima**  
Or pretending to act like a zombie so they won’t notice you.

 **Hinata**  
😩  
I dont like this game anymore

11:59 AM

**Hinata**  
Hey tsukki are you excited for tonight?

 **Tsukishima**  
I thought I was able to avoid this.

 **Hinata**  
Nope! 

**Yamaguchi**  
I mean, I told you about my date.

 **Tsukishima**  
It’s not a date!

Sounds like a date

**Tsukishima**  
Bokuto-san and Akaashi-san will be there, too.

Double date

**Yamaguchi**  
Looks like a date, sounds like a date… Must be a date.  
So spill the tea.

 **Tsukishima**  
There is no “tea.”

 **Yamaguchi**  
Yet.

 **Tsukishima**  
Ugh. Shut up Yamaguchi.

 **Yamaguchi**  
😆

 **Hinata**  
Do you know where you guys are going?

 **Tsukishima**  
Some shabu-shabu restaurant a couple blocks from the hotel. 

**Hinata**  
Ahh that sounds so good  
Im hungry  
Kageyama we should go out and get something tonight too

Yeah sure  
If you want

**Hinata**  
Yamaguchi you and yachi should come too!!

Yeah…

**Tsukishima**  
🤣

 **Hinata**  
???

 **Yamaguchi**  
Nah, that’s alright. Thanks though.  
I kinda want to do something with just her.

Good  
I mean  
Fuck  
That sounds good  
For yachi

**Hinata**  
Thats alright! Youre such a good boyfriend yams 😍

 **Tsukishima**  
🤣

 **Hinata**  
Why do you keep sending that face?

 **Tsukishima**  
No reason.

\--------------------------------  
Private message

Jan 3 8:02 PM

**Kuroo**  
Hey Tsukki! I’m super glad you came out with us tonight and I hope you had fun. I just wanted to check on you, though. You didn’t really eat much. Are you alright?

I did. Everything is fine. You know I don’t eat much.

**Kuroo**  
Yeah I know, but it seemed less than usual.

And you know my usual because?

**Kuroo**  
Whoa, whoa. I’m just trying to be a caring senpai ฅ•ω•ฅ

Sigh. I know.  
I’m just a bit on edge right now.

**Kuroo**  
Oh? How come?

Well there’s the matches starting tomorrow, college entrance exams are in two weeks, graduation is soon, and I just have some personal things on my mind.

**Kuroo**  
Hmm. Well I know how hard you guys have been practicing. I’m excited to see how you all play this year. I’m sure you guys are going to do well.  
You’re wanting to go to Tohoku University right?

Mm. Thanks. Yeah, I’m surprised you remembered.

**Kuroo**  
Don’t underestimate me Tsukki! But if you’re half as smart as I think you are, then you are going to ace those exams! Don’t sweat about graduation. You just shake some old guy’s hand and they hand you a piece of paper.

Or in my case some old guy with a toupee.

**Kuroo**  
HAHAHAHA  
But really, is there anything I can help with?

No. Just thanks for making me feel better.

**Kuroo**  
Of course! (･ω<)☆

Are you ever going to stop using those stupid jemoticons?

**Kuroo**  
Nope. I do it just for you Tsukki~ (ΘεΘʃƪ)

🤚

**Kuroo**  
Aw, Moonshine, you hurt me.  
Sorry, was that weird?

8:21 PM

**Kuroo**  
Tsukki?  
Hey I’m sorry.

8:27 PM

**Kuroo**  
Tsukishima?

\-----------------------------  
**OG 1st Years**

8:17 PM

Guys, Kuroo just called me Moonshine and I don’t know what to do.

**Yamaguchi**  
Whoa. What did you say back?

Nothing. I came here.

**Yamaguchi**  
So you just left the poor man on read?

Yes.

**Yamaguchi**  
Harsh Tsukki. Did he say anything else?

He asked if it was weird.

**Yamaguchi**  
Well did you hate it?

No, and that’s the worst part.  
Shit he messaged me again and apologized.

**Yamaguchi**  
You need to answer him.  
He’s probably freaking out.

I’m freaking out.  
I don’t want him to think I’m ignoring him.

**Yamaguchi**  
Well, you kind of are.

Well, what do I say?!  
Where are the idiot duo when you need them?

**Yamaguchi**  
You know, I haven’t seen them.  
I hope they didn’t get lost.  
@Hinata @Kageyama

 **Hinata**  
Whats up?

 **Yamaguchi**  
Tsukki needs help.

 **Kageyama**  
Oh?

 **Hinata**  
Hang on lemme backread  
!!!  
Whoa

 **Kageyama**  
I guess your aggressive flirting worked

Ugh. Not now King.  
He just messaged me again.  
Shit. Guys it’s been too long. What do I do?

**Hinata**  
Umm… tell him kageyama and i got lost and you have to help find us!

…. Seriously?

**Hinata**  
😁

😒

**Yamaguchi**  
Sigh… Can you describe where you are?

Or you know, just use the GPS on your phone?

**Hinata**  
But then you wont have an excuse for Kuroo?  
Plus he knows the area so he can help  
If you catch my drift

Dammit I hate when he makes sense.  
I’m going to play up your stupidity.

**Hinata**  
¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

 **Kageyama**  
And tell him it’s not weird since you obviously liked it

\-------------------------------  
Private message

8:31 PM

Kuroo, I’m so sorry. Hinata messaged our group chat freaking out.  
Apparently he and Kageyama are lost.  
And umm. It’s not weird. I don’t mind if you call me that.

**Kuroo**  
Tsukki! OMG I thought you abandoned me (=ＴェＴ=)  
I’m glad. I thought I like overstepped or something.  
Shit you need help?

Help would be appreciated.  
Hinata said they were playing volleyball in a park and don’t remember how to get back.

**Kuroo**  
Can they not use GPS?

Their phone battery is too low, and they still want to be able to contact us.

**Kuroo**  
Wow. That’s actually smart of them.  
Okay, I’ll meet you in front of your hotel.

9:42 PM

Thanks again for the help.

**Kuroo**  
What would you do without me? （＾ω＾）

Continue to live my life unperturbed.

**Kuroo**  
(つ﹏<。)  
But it’d be a lot less interesting.

Hm. I suppose it would be.  
I need to go to bed now.  
Good night Kuroo-san.

**Kuroo**  
How many times have I told you to drop the san?  
Good luck! I’m sure I’ll talk to you at some point tomorrow.  
Goodnight Moonshine =^∇^*=

Good night, Kuroo.

\--------------------------  
**OG 1st Years**

9:51 PM

I owe you. Just this once.

**Hinata**  
😄 


	4. Winding Down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Nationals to Valentine's Day.

**OG 1st Years**

Jan 7 5:17 PM

**Yamaguchi**  
Hey guys, I know we are all super bummed out, but I think we should be proud of ourselves. Placing 3rd nationally is nothing to sneeze at.

 **Hinata**  
I really thought wed win this year….

 **Kageyama**  
Even without sakusa-san itachiyama is still a powerhouse

 **Hinata**  
I know but so are we  
Im never gonna get to play with you all ever again 😢  
That makes me really sad

 **Yamaguchi**  
Maybe not, but think of all the people you’ll get to play with in the future! Plus, that doesn’t mean we won’t ever talk again. 

**Hinata**  
Thats true and thats exciting i guess  
I just cant believe high school is almost over

 **Yamaguchi**  
At least you and kageyama dont have to worry about entrance exams

 **Hinata**  
trueee  
Kageyama what pro teams are you looking at?

 **Kageyama**  
The best one that gives me an offer

 **Hinata**  
But there has to be one that you like best

 **Kageyama**  
The adlers have been at the top for years. And they have some really good players

 **Hinata**  
Like ushiwaka!  
And hoshiumi!  
And romero!

 **Yamaguchi**  
I’m trying to imagine Kags and Ushiwaka having a conversation as teammates.

 **Hinata**  
🤣  
I feel like itd consist of grunts and awkward eye contact

 **Kageyama**  
Whats that supposed to mean?!

 **Hinata**  
Come on ushiwaka is so awkward and so are you  
Like you wouldnt know what to do with each other

 **Kageyama**  
I think wed be fine  
Come sit next to me dumbass i thought you wanted to finish watching this movie

 **Hinata**  
You were putting off this scary aura

 **Kageyama**  
Well im not anymore am i?

 **Hinata**  
No…

 **Kageyama**  
Then come here

 **Hinata**  
Ok  
Is tsukishima ok?

 **Yamaguchi**  
He has his “fuck off” headphones on.

 **Kageyama**  
Hes talking to someone though

 **Hinata**  
Probs kuroo-san

 **Yamaguchi**  
Most likely.  
We aren’t good enough for him lol

 **Hinata**  
We dont all have a cute yachi sleeping on our shoulder to cheer us up

 **Yamaguchi**  
😊

 **Hinata**  
You guys are so cute  
Gaaah i wanna cuddle with someone  
Im so tired

 **Yamaguchi**  
Kageyama is right next to you

 **Hinata**  
Lemme use your shoulder as a pillow 

**Kageyama**  
Whatever

 **Hinata**  
Yeeeessss

\----------------------------------  
Private message

Jan 7 5:15 PM

Thanks Kuroo.

**Kuroo**  
No problem Tsukki! You know I’m always here for you.

I’m just not sure why I’m so upset. It’s not like I expected we’d win it all.

**Kuroo**  
It’s only natural. You love volleyball and you worked your hardest.

I suppose.

**Kuroo**  
I remember when you were a little brat about it.

You still think I’m a brat.

**Kuroo**  
That’s because you are. (・ω<)

And you’re annoying.

**Kuroo**  
I’ve mastered the art.  
Have you decided if you’re going to play in college?

I’m actually thinking I might try out for the Sendai Frogs.

**Kuroo**  
You should!  
That’d be amazing! ＼(^ω^＼)

You really think so?

**Kuroo**  
I think you could play for a division 1 team if you really wanted to.

I think that’s a bit of a stretch.

**Kuroo**  
Hey, I’m not saying right now. Just that I think you could if you really wanted it.  
You’re not one to give up on something you want.

Well, on some things at least.  
Sometimes I overthink things.

**Kuroo**  
I do, too.  
In fact, there’s something I’ve been overthinking for a while now.

Like what?

**Kuroo**  
Don’t worry, Tsukki! I have it figured out I think. I just need to actually do it.

That’s always the worst part.

**Kuroo**  
Σ(￣ロ￣lll)  
Hey, this is random, but would it be cool if I came down to visit during my spring vacation?

I mean. You can do whatever you want.

**Kuroo**  
But would you like me to?

I’d be fine with it.

**Kuroo**  
You’re obviously already lacking some vitamin me, eh Moonshine?

I’m done with this conversation.

**Kuroo**  
(ᗒᗨᗕ)  
Wait.  
No.  
Tsukki come back!

\-----------------------------  
**OG 1st Years**

Jan 15 5:10 PM

**Hinata**  
Hey! Are you guys finished with entrance exams?

Yes. Why? What do you want?

**Hinata**  
Cant a guy just check on his friends?

Not you.

**Hinata**  
😞  
I just wanted to see if you guys wanted to hang out to like play video games or something

 **Yamaguchi**  
That sounds fun. I need to shut off my brain for a while after that.

 **Kageyama**  
How do you think you guys did?

 **Yamaguchi**  
I felt okay. But I’m still super nervous.

I think I did well.  
Now I just have to apply and hope for an interview.

**Hinata**  
You guys probably did great!  
Now come on! We’re already at kageyamas house  
I bought meat buns!

I swear, if you eat them all before we get there again, I’ll kill you.

**Hinata**  
😨  
Yams bring yachi too!!

 **Yamaguchi**  
I already planned on it.

Feb 13 4:42 PM

**Hinata**  
GUYS!!  
Someone left this on my desk!!!  
[image of cookies decorated to look like Mikasa volleyballs in an orange box]

 **Yamaguchi**  
Aww that’s cute. Do you know who left it?

 **Hinata**  
No  
There was just a note on it with my name and a heart

 **Yamaguchi**  
Sounds like you have a secret admirer.

 **Hinata**  
GAAAHHHH i wanna know who it is!!!  
I need to thank them because these taste so good!!!  
And like how did they know mikasa is my favorite brand???

Oh the world may never know.

**Hinata**  
Tsukki!!! You got so many chocolates today

It’s annoying.  
I thought I might escape this year because Valentine’s Day is on a Saturday.

**Yamaguchi**  
They can’t resist his tall, blonde, and salty charm 😝

Shut up Yamaguchi.

**Yamaguchi**  
Sorry you don’t have a cute girlfriend that gives you home made chocolate.

😒

**Hinata**  
But yachi gave us all chocolate?

 **Yamaguchi**  
Mine were special.

 **Hinata**  
Ohhh. lucky  
Kageyama got a bunch too….

 **Kageyama**  
I dont want them all  
Wanna share?

 **Hinata**  
YEESSSS  
Tsukki!!! Are you going to send anything to kuroo-san???

No. Why would I?

**Hinata**  
Ummm because you want to confess your love?

I’m not going to do that on some lame holiday.

**Yamaguchi**  
OMG guys!  
So Tsukki and I just got to his house and there is a box addressed to him on his doorstep.

 **Hinata**  
!!!!  
WHOS IT FROM?!

 **Yamaguchi**  
There’s a Tokyo address on it 😏

 **Hinata**  
Open it!!

Give me a minute.

**Yamaguchi**  
OMG  
GUYS.  
[image of Tsukishima blushing while holding a cute green brontosaurus plush]

 **Hinata**  
asifgeruqgohp;

 **Kageyama**  
No way

 **Hinata**  
What else is in there???

 **Yamaguchi**  
Some chocolates with strawberry filling and a card that says “Hey Valentine, I Think You’re Dino-Mite!” 🤣  
I’m rolling, but it’s so cute!

 **Kageyama**  
I guess your aggressive flirting worked

 **Hinata**  
Tsukki what does the card say?!  
Tsukishima!!!!  
Shima-chan!!!!

 **Yamaguchi**  
Guys I think tsukki.exe has stopped working.

 **Kageyama**  
Remember when he called valentines day a lame holiday?

 **Hinata**  
This counts as a confession right?!

 **Yamaguchi**  
I read the card while Tsukki continues to be useless. It doesn’t have a confession in it, but it might as well be. I mean, why else send this stuff? 

**Kageyama**  
Did he sign it? I mean we all know its from rooster boy but still

 **Yamaguchi**  
He did.

 **Hinata**  
😮

 **Kageyama**  
Mans got balls of steel  
Im not that brave

 **Hinata**  
You gave someone stuff roday kageyama?

 **Kageyama**  
Of course not  
I was just being ummm

 **Yamaguchi**  
Hypothetical?

 **Kageyama**  
Yes  
That word

I’m so screwed.

**Hinata**  
😏

 **Kageyama**  
Stop that boke

 **Yamaguchi**  
Well, now you have to get him something for White Day.

Oh god. And he’s coming to visit during his spring vacation.

**Yamaguchi**  
He is?!  
Why didn’t you say anything?

It’s still a ways away.  
And I don’t have to tell you all my business.

**Hinata**  
STINGYSHIMA

I don’t know what to get him.

**Kageyama**  
You have a month to figure it out

 **Hinata**  
Ummm whats he like?

Volleyball, cats, dogs, chemistry, the beach, salted grilled mackerel pike, reading, rom coms, cute things, uh. Oh god I’m blanking.

**Kageyama**  
That doesnt look like blanking but ok

 **Yamaguchi**  
I feel like Kuroo-san is someone who would like anything you give him, because it's from you.

He is super sappy like that.

**Hinata**  
Dont worry tsukki!!! We will help you figure something out!!

 **Kageyama**  
And yachi is super good with explaining baked stuff

Oh? And how do you know that?

**Kageyama**  
She was telling me about the chocolates she made yamaguchi  
Duh

Sure. I totally believe that.

**Hinata**  
???

I’m done with you morons.

**Yamaguchi**  
That’s right. Go cuddle with your Kuroo-saur.

Yamaguchi, I swear-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The boys will be graduating next chapter. They grow up so fast. :'(


	5. Graduation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys graduate and start to think about the next chapter of their lives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay in updates. I got sucked into Kuroo Week and now I hate myself a little. 
> 
> Enjoy the chapter!
> 
> P.S. Drink responsibly.

**OG 1st Years**

March 14 2:03 PM

**Tsukishima**  
Guess who is officially accepted into Tohoku University.

 **Yamaguchi**  
Nice Tsukki!

Congrats!!!

**Kageyama**  
Good job

 **Yamaguchi**  
We all knew you’d get in.  
Did you tell Kuroo-san?

 **Tsukishima**  
Yes.

Before us?

**Tsukishima**  
...Yes.

😮

**Yamaguchi**  
Did he get his White Day gift?

 **Tsukishima**  
Yes…

 **Kageyama**  
Well?

 **Tsukishima**  
He liked it.

 **Yamaguchi**  
It’s like pulling teeth with you.

 **Tsukishima**  
Tch. You guys are so annoying.

We just want the tea.  
Or are you embarrassed?

**Tsukishima**  
Fine. Here, you vultures.  


Tsukki!  
  
You sent me a gift ༼☯﹏☯༽  
  
Is it alright?  
  
Of course it is! I love it. You're so cute ♥（ﾉ´∀`）  
  
It's not as nice as what you got me.  
  
You have no idea how happy I am that you even got me something.  
  
Seriously. I'm really happy.  
  


**Yamaguchi**  
Awww Tsukki! 

**Kageyama**  
Look at the salt lord being soft

 **Tsukishima**  
Shut up.

WAHHH thats so cute!!!

**Tsukishima**  
He wants to come to graduation.

!!!!  
What’d you tell him?

**Tsukishima**  
That he can come if he wants.

OMG hes totally going to confess

**Tsukishima**  
….

 **Yamaguchi**  
I think Hinata’s right.

 **Tsukishima**  
I hate that sentence.

Face the facts tsukki!!

**Tsukishima**  
Okay. So there is a high possibility.

 **Kageyama**  
If you arent dating by the time he goes back to Tokyo ill eat my socks

Unwashed volleyball socks

**Tsukishima**  
That’s disgusting.  
Makes me want to make sure that you do.

😨

**Yamaguchi**  
Please don’t say no just to make Kags eat his socks.

 **Tsukishima**  
I’m not that petty.

 **Yamaguchi**  
Yes you are.

You sure about that?

**Kageyama**  
Dont lie

 **Tsukishima**  
I hate it here.

March 20 1:22 PM

¿Cómo estás?  
¡La graduación es mañana!

**Kageyama**  
What are you saying? Speak japanese

Its spanish! Im learning it for brazil  
It makes so much more sense than english

**Tsukishima**  
...Please tell me you aren’t this stupid.

 **Yamaguchi**  
You gonna tell him?

?  
Tell me what?

**Kageyama**  
They dont speak spanish in brazil dumbass!

 **Tsukishima**  
That’s shocking. Even the king knows.

Wait what? For real?  
Have i been learning the wrong language for weeks?

**Yamaguchi**  
Sorry Hinata.

Aw man!  
What do they speak then?

**Kageyama**  
Brazilian obviously

 **Tsukishima**  
Am I in hell?

 **Yamaguchi**  
🤣

Dang it! That makes sense!

**Kageyama**  
Of course it does!

 **Tsukishima**  
This must be hell.

 **Yamaguchi**  
I’m gonna tell them.

Tell us what?

**Yamaguchi**  
They actually speak Portugese in Brazil.

What???

**Kageyama**  
That cant be right.

 **Tsukishima**  
Look it up you morons.

😩

**Kageyama**  
But portugal is in europe

 **Tsukishima**  
OMG you absolute-  
So is Spain.

 **Kageyama**  
???  
What does this have to do with spain?

 **Tsukishima**  
🙄

UGH now i have to start over  
triste

March 21 10:59 PM

Yamayama where is u  
Tobiooooo  
I think im lost

**Yamaguchi**  
Are you okay Hinata?

Noo  
We gradatted adn im leaving for a logn time  
Im sad 😭😭  
Im gonna miss you sooo muuuch  
I love u guysss

**Tsukishima**  
Is he drunk?  
Who gave him alcohol?

Tsukki!!  
My salty boi  
Cat man gav u flowres  
I wish somone wold give me flowers

**Yamaguchi**  
I don’t know. Yachi and I left the party around the same time you and Kuroo did.

 **Kageyama**  
Shit where are you stupid?

Tobiooo  
Ummm  
Im  
Uhh  
By teh stairs

**Kageyama**  
Stay there im coming to get you

Woooo  
tobioooooo

**Kageyama**  
Found him  
Hes definitely drunk  
Ill be taking him home now

 **Tsukishima**  
Can I go back to enjoying my night now that the idiot is contained?

 **Yamaguchi**  
😏 

**Tsukishima**  
🖕

\--------------------  
Private message

March 21 11:41 PM

Yamayama why did you leave 😢

**Kageyama**  
Because im going home

But i miss yyoouuu 😭

**Kageyama**  
You literally just saw me

Dont you miss mee??  
Ill miss you

**Kageyama**  
Of course Ill miss you stupid  
We can talk every day

Promise?  
Promise me tobio

**Kageyama**  
I promise  
We still have a month before you leave

Lets hang out eveyr dya!

**Kageyama**  
Whatever you want

YYESSS  
Well play so muhc volleyball and eat meat buns

**Kageyama**  
Sure  
We can start tomorrow

11:53 PM

**Kageyama**  
Did you fall asleep?  
Dumbass  
Ill check on you in the morning  
Goodnight

\---------------------  
**OG 1st Years**

March 22 10:41 AM

**Yamaguchi**  
Hinata, you alive this morning?

Yep!

**Kageyama**  
I left you alone for like ten minutes last night  
What happened?

Oh! Some guy gave me a drink  
it must have been really strong

**Kageyama**  
You dumbass!  
Dont take drinks from strange men!

 **Yamaguchi**  
Yeah, Hinata, that wasn’t smart. Something bad could’ve happened.

I know… im sorry

**Kageyama**  
Just be more careful in the future

I will 😖 

**Kageyama**  
Have you heard from the salt stick yet?

 **Yamaguchi**  
Nope 😏

Think he got smashed last night? 😏

**Kageyama**  
I dont need that mental image

You should just be glad you dont have to eat your socks

**Tsukishima**  
Can you all not talk about me like I can’t read it?

 **Yamaguchi**  
Tsukki! How was your night? 😉 

**Tsukishima**  
It was good, thanks for asking.

 **Kageyama**  
Hes hiding something

yeah theres a distinct lack of snark

**Tsukishima**  
Maybe I’m just in a good mood.

 **Kageyama**  
So you fucked?

 **Tsukishima**  
We literally just got together yesterday.

 **Kageyama**  
That doesnt answer the question

 **Tsukishima**  
No. We didn’t fuck. Jesus.

Keep us updated

**Tsukishima**  
🖕

 **Yamaguchi**  
Is he still there?

 **Tsukishima**  
Yeah. He’s been reading over my shoulder and now he’s laughing like an idiot.  
So thanks for that.

 **Yamaguchi**  
You love his laugh, don’t lie.

It’s all BWAHAHAHAHA 😆

**Tsukishima**  
Sigh. Neither of you are wrong, unfortunately.

Kageyama! Are you still up for volleyball and meat buns???

**Kageyama**  
Of course i am

Oh oh all of us could hang out!  
Yams bring yachi and tsukki bring kuroo!

**Yamaguchi**  
Sounds fun!

 **Tsukishima**  
I’m in chibi-chan!  
This is Kuroo btw  
Tsukki is being a brat 😸

Yes! Kuroo-san!

**Kageyama**  
Volleyball meat buns then video games at my place?

Grabbing my stuff now  
Ill beat you there!

**Kageyama**  
Like hell you will

 **Yamaguchi**  
Well, I’m going to go get Yachi.  
See you all there.

 **Tsukishima**  
Don’t worry, I’ll bring our favorite salty boy 😹


	6. Transitions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys all start the next chapter of their lives separate from each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So in the official Haikyuu!! timeline Hinata doesn't go to Brazil until 2016... But since 2015 is so vague I didn't know what to do with him for a year. So congratulations Hinata! You now get to spend an extra year in Brazil! 
> 
> Gomen 😓

**OG 1st Years**

April 13 6:36 PM

**Hinata**  
How was your first day of classes?

 **Yamaguchi**  
It was good! Yachi and I have some of the same classes.

**Tsukishima**  
Boring. I don’t see why every single professor has to go through the syllabus. 

**Hinata**  
But you dont have to do anything

**Tsukishima**  
It’s a waste of time.

How are the dorms?

**Yamaguchi**  
Not terrible. My roommate seems nice, too!

 **Tsukishima**  
I’m pretty sure I hate mine already.

**Yamaguchi**  
You need to give them a chance.

**Tsukishima**  
No promises. 

**Hinata**  
Maybe they will grow on you

**Tsukishima**  
Like you two fungi did?

**Hinata**  
Exactly! 😃

Im not a fungus

**Hinata**  
Its a metaphor bakayama!

I dont get it

**Tsukishima**  
🙄  
Oh. I guess I should also say that I tried out for the Sendai Frogs.

 **Hinata**  
Why didnt you tell us?!?!

**Yamaguchi**  
Tsukki!

Well? Howd it go?

**Tsukishima**  
I made the team.

 **Hinata**  
Ahhhh tsukishima! Thats so cool

**Yamaguchi**  
That’s super exciting!

Nice job beanstalk

**Tsukishima**  
Thanks.

 **Hinata**  
What did your boyfriend say? 😏

**Tsukishima**  
He actually knew I was trying out…

**Hinata**  
😲

**Yamaguchi**  
😲

**Hinata**  
Top 10 anime betrayals

Im not even surprised

**Yamaguchi**  
I've been replaced 🤧

 **Hinata**  
Its ok yams i still love you

**Yamaguchi**  
😭 Th-thanks. 

**Tsukishima**  
🙄 Why are you two so dramatic?

You never answered the question

**Tsukishima**  
Right. He just said he was proud of me and that he knew I’d make it. Blah blah blah.

 **Yamaguchi**  
Don’t act like you weren’t a blushing fool when he said it.

**Tsukishima**  
Shut up Yamaguchi.

**Yamaguchi**  
😁

April 21 1:16 PM

I have news

**Hinata**  
What is it???

I accepted an offer from the schweiden adlers as starting setter

**Hinata**  
!!!  
Omg kageyama!!! Thats amazing!!

Thanks  
You need to catch up

**Hinata**  
Hey i will!  
Thats the whole point of going to brazil!

I dont really get it  
Beach is not the same

**Hinata**  
Ive explained it to you before  
Do you not listen??

How are you even going to afford moving to brazil for that long?

**Hinata**  
… i literally told you  
Kenma is sponsoring me

What?!  
I dont remember this conversation  
Why is he sponsoring you?

**Hinata**  
Why does it matter?  
Hes my friend

What does he get out of it though?

**Hinata**  
Umm a good investment?  
Idk i didnt question it when he is literally paying for me to go to brazil

I think he wants something

**Hinata**  
???  
Like what?  
I dont have anything  
Cant he just be doing this out of the goodness of his heart?

No  
People always want something

**Hinata**  
Can we not do this?  
I leave in a few days

Do what?!  
Im not doing anything!

**Hinata**  
You are!  
You keep trying to start an argument or something

No im not

**Yamaguchi**  
Hey I just got out of class.  
Congratulations Kageyama! We all knew you’d go pro.  
Umm.. Is everything alright here?

 **Hinata**  
Kageyama is being dumb!

Shut up boke!

**Yamaguchi**  
Whoa, guys just calm down.

 **Hinata**  
Im getting off to pack more  
Bye

Whatever

**Yamaguchi**  
Why were you being so aggressive like that?

I wasnt

**Yamaguchi**  
You kinda were.

I dont know…

**Tsukishima**  
What fuckery have I stumbled upon today?

I dont need your sass right now

**Tsukishima**  
🙃  
I see the King is commanding the peasants again.

Fuck you

**Yamaguchi**  
Tsukki can you not?

 **Tsukishima**  
Fine.  
Congratulations on the Adlers.

Thanks

**Tsukishima**  
But you should apologize to Hinata.  
Just tell him you’re going to miss him and stop being an ass.

I just dont understand why he has to go to brazil  
He could stay here in japan  
I know he got college offers

**Yamaguchi**  
Yeah, but that’s not what he wants.

I thought i knew what he wanted

**Tsukishima**  
Maybe you should actually talk to him about it.  
You have the emotional IQ of a toddler.

Im not good at saying how i feel

**Tsukishima**  
God don’t we know.

 **Yamaguchi**  
If you just try to explain, Hinata will understand.  
He gets you better than anyone.  
Don’t let him leave with you guys fighting.

Okay ill pm him

\-----------------------  
**Shouyou 🏐🌞🍊**

April 21 2:17 PM

Hey hinata im sorry  
I was being an ass  
I guess its weird to think that you wont be here  
Idk  
I just dont know how to say it properly  
Answer me?

Thanks for apologizing  
I just feel like you dont listen sometimes

I do  
I guess its really hitting me that youre leaving  
I thought youd always be here

Hey ill be back  
Its not like im leaving forever  
Besides we will still talk!

Of course dumbass

Just say youll miss me 😜

Ill miss you

Wow thats like so convincing

What do you want me to say?

Oh hinata i dont know how to go on in life without you here  
*dramatic pose*

In your dreams

😆

So are we good?

Yeah 😊

Wanna get meat buns tomorrow?  
I can toss to you after

Heck yes!  
Do you even need to ask?!

Boke

Baka

\-----------------------------  
**OG 1st Years**

April 24 4:41 AM

**Hinata**  
Hey guys i made it!!  
Im in brazil!! 😎  
Its weird arriving at the same time i left haha  
Oh right  
That means its like 5 in the morning there  
Sorry if this wakes you!!! 😅

6:08 AM

Im up for my morning run  
You can talk to me in the mornings

**Hinata**  
Kageyama!  
Rio is crazy! Its so different than japan  
Look at this!!  


Nice view

**Hinata**  
I know!!  
Ah man this is gonna be awesome!

Well im gonna go on my run now  
Ttyl

**Hinata**  
Have a good run!

8:24 AM

**Yamaguchi**  
I’m glad you made it safe!  
Right, you’re 12 hours behind us now.  
But wow that photo!

 **Tsukishima**  
Where are you staying?

**Hinata**  
In an apartment  
I have a roommate named pedro  
We cant really communicate

**Yamaguchi**  
I’m sure you’ll figure out something.

**Tsukishima**  
Well, if you hadn’t tried learning Spanish…

**Hinata**  
I know 😓  
Itll be fine tho

**Yamaguchi**  
I hope so.

**Hinata**  
Im exhausted  
Bleh why does travelling make you tired?

**Yamaguchi**  
Maybe you should get an early night tonight?

**Hinata**  
Maybe  
I think ill unpack a little and then head to bed

**Yamaguchi**  
Okay. Well sleep well Hinata!  
And keep in touch.

**Tsukishima**  
Just don’t be stupid.

**Hinata**  
Aww thanks guys 😊


	7. Homesick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The passage of time. Individual conversations between some characters, the gang worries about Hinata, and Kageyama's professional debut!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ****So just a heads up, from here on out there will be more serious topics discussed. In this chapter the topic of depression is touched upon. Next chapter will have heavier topics. I'll put a note there as well. Hope you still continue to enjoy where this story takes us!

**Hinata Shouyou**

June 21 11:31 AM

Happy Birthday Hinata!

Oh thanks yams!  
It’s still only the 20th here though lol

Ah, right. 😓

No it’s all good

So how are you? You haven’t been active in the group chat lately.

Im fine  
Just still trying to get used to it here  
Its really different

That’s understandable.  
Are you playing a lot of volleyball?

Umm not as much as id like  
I got a job!

Oh! What kind?

Just a delivery boy

Hey, are you sure everything is okay?  
I don’t mean to pry, but you know you can talk to me if something's wrong.

….  
Everythings not fine

Do you wanna talk about it?

Im just really homesick  
And i miss you guys

Have you talked to Kageyama about it?

No  
I dont wanna bother him with this  
Hell just tell me i shouldnt have come

Well… I can’t say he won’t say that, but I think he will help, too.

We talk every day but only for just a little bit  
I know hes busy

I’m sure if you said something he’d make time.

Idk…

I feel like there’s something else.

Someone stole my wallet

Oh no! Do you know who did?

No  
It’s gone  
I feel so irresponsible  
Like should i even be here by myself?

Hey, it’s not your fault that your stuff got stolen.

But i should have paid more attention or something  
Yams i cant even talk to anyone here  
I cant do anything  
Im so lonely

Oh Shouyou. Is there anything I can do to help you?

No i dont think so  
But thanks tadashi  
Youre a good friend

Thanks. But if you think of something, I’ll do it.

I know

Just talk to us, okay?

Ok

\--------------------------------  
**Shouyou 🏐🌞🍊**

June 21 12:01 PM

Happy birthday dumbass

Thanks kageyama!

What are you still doing up?

So you message me expecting me not to respond?

Thats not the point

🙄 sure  
Just cant sleep

Youve never had a problem before

Just have a lot on my mind i guess

Dont think too hard

So hows practice been today?

Good  
I really think hoshiumi-san might be crazy though

LOL  
Why? Whatd he do this time?

He was up on the roof doing...something  
And he was screaming

OMG 🤣

And birds always try to like attack him or something

Maybe they think hes one of their own?

Who knows

What about ushiwaka?

Hes good

Any awkward grunting contests yet?  
And yes im going to keep asking

No comment

OMG LMAO

Shut up

Please tell me it actually happened  
I need this in my life right now

I said no comment

OMG IT DID  
🤣

Can you not read?! Boke!

Oh man that just made my day

w/e  
I have to go  
The team wants to go get lunch together

Oh ok have fun  
Bye kageyama!

Go to sleep

😝

\-------------------  
**Hinata**

June 21 1:46 PM

Happy Birthday Shrimp.

Aww thanks tsukki!

Sorry if I woke you.

Nah im still awake

Look, if you need someone to talk to you can talk to me, okay?

Did yamaguchi say something to you?

Only that you seemed down and I agreed.

Oh  
Am i really acting that different?

It’s noticeable.

Kageyama didnt say anything about it

Well, he’s an idiot with the socialization skills of a hermit.

Not wrong

I mean, I know I’m not great either, but I notice things.

Yeah i appreciate it  
Thanks tsukishima

No problem.

\-------------------------------  
**Hitoka 💜**

June 22 2:35 PM

I’m worried about Shouyou.

Oh no! Did something happen to him?!  
Is he okay?!

I mean sort of. I talked to him yesterday since it was his birthday and he seems really depressed.

Oh. Now that you mention it, he did seem pretty out of it when I talked to him.

He told me that he got his wallet stolen and that he’s really lonely.

That’s awful!  
Is he going to be okay?!

I think so. I’m just worried.

Is that why you’re messaging me 5 minutes into your lecture?

Ah you caught me 😝

Of course I did.  
I know your schedule, silly.

But seriously, I am worried.

Now I am, too.

Sorry.

No don’t be! He’s my friend too!  
It’s just I should have noticed.  
He seemed okay when I talked to him yesterday.

He’s probably trying to hide it.  
I know he is with Kageyama.

Ugh. Don’t get me started on those two.

Tell me about it.

Oh I can, and I will.

Lol  
Oh shit, the prof is looking at me.  
Gotta go 💖

💖

\------------------------------  
**Yachi’s B-Day**

Sept 4 2:12 PM

**Kageyama**  
I might be a little late tonight  
Im still in tokyo and hoshiumi is nowhere to be found

 **Yachi**  
Oh no! That’s alright, Kageyama! Hope you guys find him soon.

Yeah no worries. I’m sure we’ll still be at the restaurant when you get back.

**Kageyama**  
This always seems to happen

 **Tsukishima**  
Just follow the birds.

**Kageyama**  
I will

I don’t think that will actually work…

**Tsukishima**  
Shh. Just let it happen.

 **Kageyama**  
I think heiwajima-san might be the angriest ive ever seen him

Did Hoshiumi just like run off?

**Kageyama**  
Im not sure  
Either that or he got lost in the crowd  
Because 1 second he was there then he was gone

 **Yachi**  
Well, hopefully he’s alright. 

**Tsukishima**  
He’s probably doing something stupid if Kageyama’s stories are anything to go by.

**Kageyama**  
At least hinata and i always got lost together

Speaking of Hinata…  
Have you talked to him recently?

**Kageyama**  
Yeah why?

Has he told you anything?

**Kageyama**  
Yes?  
We talk almost every day in the mornings

So does he seem… Off to you?

**Kageyama**  
What do you mean?

 **Tsukishima**  
He’s depressed.

Tsukki!

**Tsukishima**  
What? I’m only saying the truth.  
He was never going to pick up on it.

 **Kageyama**  
What? No hes not

**Yachi**  
Kageyama, have you really not noticed?

**Kageyama**  
I guess i havent…  
He really seems the same  
I mean maybe every now and then hell say something a little weird  
Are you guys serious?

**Tsukishima**  
Why would we joke about that?

**Kageyama**  
Why didnt he say anything?

He doesn’t want to bother us apparently, but I told him it’s not a bother.

**Kageyama**  
So hes actually talked to you guys about it?  
Why am i the only one who didnt know?

 **Yachi**  
You’re his best friend. He’s probably self conscious about it.

**Kageyama**  
But thats more of a reason to talk to me!  
That dumbass

I told him he should tell you.

**Kageyama**  
Ushijima spotted hoshiumi so i gotta go  
Well talk about this later

\---------------------------------  
**Shouyou 🏐🌞🍊**

Sept 5 8:29 AM

Hinata we need to talk

Whoa! Scary-yama!  
How was Yachi’s party?  
I wish i could have been there

It was good  
We got nabemano and i still feel like i need to run 5 km

Whaaaa!!!  
That sounds so good!!!  
I miss japanese food 😭  
The spices here are so weird

Stop trying to change the subject

There was no subject lol but ok  
What did you wanna talk about?

Are you depressed?

What? Who said that?

Tsukishima

You know how he is  
Just trying to stir shit up

Yamaguchi and yachi also said something

Theyre just being worrywarts  
Im fine!

So youre not depressed?

Nope! 😁

Then why would they think you are?

I was just a little homesick  
Nothing to worry about yamayama!

But youd tell me if there was right?

If there was what?

Something to worry about

But you dont need to worry?

Thats not what im saying

But the season starts next month!  
You cant be worrying about things that are fine!

Yeah i know but still

But nothing!  
Worry about not looking stupid for your debut game

I wont look stupid!

Well see  
Ill be watching 😎

Good! Means youll see how much better i am

Big talk there yama-kun 😜

Just you wait!

\----------------------------  
**OG 1st Years**

Oct 8 6:58 PM

**Hinata**  
Oh man im so excited!!! 😆

 **Tsukishima**  
I hope he takes one to the face.

**Yamaguchi**  
Tsukki!

**Tsukishima**  
Oh right, that’s Hinata’s thing.

**Hinata**  
Hey! So rude 😢  
And here i was almost missing some salt in my life

**Tsukishima**  
🖕

**Hinata**  
Oh look look!! There he is!!

**Tsukishima**  
Yes, we can all see.

**Yamaguchi**  
It’s actually kinda crazy how many of these people we actually know.

**Hinata**  
Right?!  
Its so cool!!

7:46 PM

**Tsukishima**  
That middle blocker is stressing me out.

 **Hinata**  
Omg yama you didnt!!!

**Yamaguchi**  
He did!

**Hinata**  
That was such a nasty dump.

**Tsukishima**  
I’d be pissed if I was that middle blocker.

**Yamaguchi**  
I think you are pissed for him vicariously. 

**Hinata**  
Hoshiumi is so cool!!  
Did you see that receive?!

**Tsukishima**  
Once again, yes. We are all watching the same game.

**Yamaguchi**  
Okay, sure. But can we talk about Ushijima’s spike?

**Hinata**  
I think hes gotten even bigger

**Tsukishima**  
Pretty sure I’m taller than him.

**Hinata**  
Pretty sure youd look like a beanpole next to him

**Tsukishima**  
Piss off.

**Hinata**  
😂

**Yamaguchi**  
He’s only telling the truth lmao

**Tsukishima**  
🖕

8:16 PM

**Hinata**  
AND THE ADLERS TAKE IT

 **Yamaguchi**  
That last rally was intense. 

**Hinata**  
Look at kags! Look at his face! 🤣

**Yamaguchi**  
I can’t tell if he’s happy or not…

**Tsukishima**  
He looks like he just stepped in dog shit.

**Hinata**  
OMG TSUKKI NO  
Im literally laughing so hard right now  
I think pedro thinks im possessed  
But no that national treasure right there is kageyamas “i just did real good and lots of people are praising me and i dont know what to do about it” face

**Yamaguchi**  
That’s oddly specific.

**Tsukishima**  
The fact that you actually have a name for it…

**Hinata**  
I need it framed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hinata, I'm sorry you beautiful little ball of sunshine.


	8. What Happens in the Dark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The end of 2015. Tsukishima and Kuroo take the next step in their relationship. Hinata goes through a serious rough patch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was honestly hard to write at the end and made me a bit emotional. So, just be aware that Hinata is in a bad place right now. He makes some bad decisions this chapter. I promise it will get better for him, though.

**Yamaguchi Tadashi**

Nov 6 7:24 PM

Tadashi.

Tsukki.  
You gonna actually say something or keep typing and deleting?

Shut up.

But you want something~

Ugh.  
I’m going down to Tokyo next weekend to celebrate Kuroo’s birthday early since it’s during the week.

Okay?  
Why are you telling me this?

I’m getting to it!

🖐😨🖐  
Do you need help picking out a present or something?

No. Not exactly.  
I already got something for him.

Umm…. I’m not sure what you want then.

Well… I want to surprise him with something else.

Something else?  
Wait…  
Oh. Oh!  
😏

Ugh. Shut up.

But why are you telling me?

I’m nervous.

Well, that’s to be expected.

You and Yachi have had sex right?

Tsukki!

What?

You can’t just ask that!

Why not?

I wasn’t prepared!

Are you now?

Well, I don’t have much of a choice do I?

No. So you have right?

😓  
Yes.

Do you have any advice?  
I’m actually really nervous.

Umm… I mean, I don’t know how useful my advice is since I don’t really know how sex with another guy is. Like I understand the principle. But it’s not like I have experience.

Right…

Have you talked to Kuroo about it?

We’ve discussed it. He said he’d wait until I was ready.

Good.  
Otherwise I’d kill him.

🙄

So you trust him right?

Of course.

And you understand how it all works?

Yes. I’m not about to go into this blind.

Then just trust him to take care of you properly and show you.

Sigh. I know you’re right.

Kuroo is a good guy. He’s not going to do anything you don’t want.

I know.  
Thanks Tadashi.

No problem!  
Just let me know how it goes 😏

Oh so we can talk about my sex life but not yours?

Do you really wanna know?

Actually no. I’d never be able to look Yachi in the eye again.

🤣

\----------------------------  
**Tetsu 🖤**

Nov 17 12:32 PM

Happy Birthday, Tetsurou.

Aww thanks Moonshine （￣ε￣ʃƪ）  
I wish you could be here tonight.

I was just there 3 days ago.

Oh yeah. I know ( ͡~ ͜ʖ ͡°)

Perv.

Oh, but you love it.

You can’t prove anything.

You wound me.

🙄  
I wish I could be, too.  
I guess.

⊂（♡⌂♡）⊃ My Firefly!

Is it just gonna be Kenma and Akaashi?

And Bo via video chat.

Is his FOMO that bad?

LOL Can’t a bro just really want to see his bro?

I guess with you two, it wouldn’t shock me.  
Like if one day I find you and Bokuto going at it.

Oh gross no. I love the guy, but he’s my bro.  
Like the bro-est of bros.

Good, because first I’d kill you.  
Then make out with Akaashi for revenge.

Tbh that’d be kinda hot.

You disgust me.

LMAO (≧▽≦)

I swear I can hear your laugh from here.

HAHA  
Hey, Tsukki.

What?

I love you.

I love you, too.

\------------------------------  
**OG 1st Years**

Nov 30 2:57 PM

**Kageyama**  
Hey guys  
I got selected to be part of the olympics next year  
And im kind of in shock

 **Yamaguchi**  
OMG Kageyama, that’s actually amazing!

I thought you never had a doubt.

**Kageyama**  
Well i mean this is my first professional season

 **Yamaguchi**  
But hasn’t the National team’s coach had his eye on you since first year of high school?

**Kageyama**  
I guess so

**Yamaguchi**  
Hey! Aren’t the Olympics in Rio?

Yeah, you’ll get to see the shrimp.

**Kageyama**  
Yeah i will  
Maybe he can come watch

 **Yamaguchi**  
I’m sure he’d like that.

Im just waiting for his reaction when he sees this

**Kageyama**  
That dumbass better be asleep

7:36 PM

**Hinata**  
WAAHHH!!! KAGEYAMA!!!  
Thats amazing!!! Youre amazing!!!

 **Kageyama**  
Thanks  
You should be there with me

**Hinata**  
I will be next time!

**Kageyama**  
Good

\-------------------------  
**Shouyou**

Dec 18 6:58 PM

Hey Tadashi?

Hey! Is everything alright?

I….i dont know

What’s going on?

I just feel like i havent done anything since coming here  
And now kageyama is going to the olympics  
He keeps getting farther and farther away from me  
And im getting left behind…

Hey, you still have time.  
When you come back, you’re going to show everyone how much you’ve leaped ahead!  
It only feels like that now.

But i feel so useless!  
Hes so amazing  
And im… this  
Why would he ever want someone like me?

That’s not true, and you know it.  
Shouyou, you’re an amazing volleyball player.

I dont know whats wrong with me  
Why do i feel like this?  
I hate it

I’m so sorry. I wish I knew how to help.

Just thanks for listening to me  
For being there

Of course.

I think i feel so bad because the holidays are next week  
Its the first time ill be away from mom and natsu

Oh 😟  
I can imagine that’s hard.

Yeah its weird

Just be sure to video call them!

I will  
Can we video call sometime too?

Of course!

Thanks yams

\---------------------  
**Kageyama**

Dec 22 4:36 PM

Happy Birthday Kags!

Thanks  
Hey have you heard from hinata?

I talked to him a few days ago, why?

Oh

Have you not?

No…

Well, it’s still early morning in Brazil.  
I’m sure he’ll message you once he wakes up.

Probably  
I hope  
He hasnt been replying to my messages

Oh. That’s unlike him.

I know  
The dumbass always replies  
I told him to tell me if there was something wrong

He’s going through a tough time right now.

Why is he lying to me?!

I don’t think he’s lying to you.  
I think he doesn’t want you to see him as weak.

Thats dumb  
I know hes not weak

We all know that.  
He just needs to believe that about himself.

Im going to spam the idiot until he answers me

Just be careful.  
Don’t push him too hard.

I know how much he can take

If you’re sure…

I am

\----------------------------------  
**Shouyou 🏐🌞🍊**

Dec 22 6:56 PM

I waited for a reasonable time  
But i cant wait anymore  
You should be awake now

7:02 PM

OI HINATA

7:08 PM

DUMBASS

7:16 PM

ANSWER ME DAMMIT

7:21 PM

YOURE NOT WEAK  
So stop thinking that  
Youre one of the strongest people i know

7:30 PM

Happy birthday kageyama  
I really hope you had a great day

Hinata!  
Hey! Respond to what i said  
Why wont you reply to anything?

7:38 PM

I dont understand…  
Did i do something wrong?

7:47 PM

I miss you

\----------------------  
**Shouyou**

Jan 2 2016 8:13 PM

Tadashi…

Shouyou! We’ve all been really worried about you.

Tadashi….  
I messed up

I’m sure it’s fine. Just apologize and Kageyama will be tickled.

No…  
I did something really stupid  
And i dont know what to do now

Wait… Shou you’re scaring me.  
What happened?

I went out on new years to celebrate  
And i was so lonely  
And there was this guy  
And he was nice to me  
And he paid attention to me  
And...

And? What happened?

And he wanted me…  
So I let him  
I wanted it too  
But now that hes gone i feel even worse than before

Oh Shou…

Whats wrong with me?!  
How would kageyama ever want me now?!  
I wanted to be with him!  
I pretended it was him…

Nothing’s wrong with you Shouyou.  
It’s okay. It’ll be okay.

How can it be okay?!  
I LOVE HIM AND I SLEPT WITH SOMEONE ELSE

Shouyou… Did you give this man your consent?  
Were you drinking?

I did  
I didnt feel like drinking  
Its not been helping  
I only feel worse after i sober up  
So i thought this might help instead  
I wanted it  
He was nice  
He didnt force me to do anything

Okay I’m glad.  
But im so sorry that you feel this way now

Tadashi please dont tell anyone  
Especially not kageyama  
I mean i know youll probably tell yachi  
Thats fine  
But dont tell tsukishima

Okay. I can do that.

Kageyma cant know…

He wouldn’t judge you.

But what would he think of me after?!  
Hed never want to be with me

He wouldn’t think bad of you.  
And I still think he’d want to be with you.

I miss him so much tadashi  
But i cant bare to talk to him  
Im too ashamed

He misses you too.  
If you don’t want to talk to him for a while, that’s okay.  
But I think you should tell him that you need space.  
Then you can work on yourself and heal.  
Maybe try yoga?  
And you know that we’re all here for you if you decide you do want to talk.  
But you have nothing to be ashamed about.  
People make mistakes. You’re a good and beautiful person Shouyou.  
Don’t forget that.

God im crying so much right now  
Thank you tadashi  
I think ill try that  
Ugh  
Im a mess

Mess or not, we all still love you.

I love and miss you guys too  
So fucking much

I’m going to be checking in with you at least once a week if I don’t hear from you otherwise, okay?

Okay…  
I dont deserve a friend like you

Stop that right now. Everyone deserves a good friend.

Thanks..  
Ill get better  
I want to get better

I know. And you will.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise our little tangerine will be okay. I'm sorry T-T


	9. New Year, New Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first half of 2016. Hinata is back and doing much better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! I had to update, because I just couldn't leave it with Hinata feeling so bad for too long. So here we are. Hope this chapter has warm feels 😇

Kageyama has created a new chat  
Kageyama added Tsukishima Kei and Yamaguchi Tadashi to the chat

Jan 12 2016 4:31 PM

I have a question

**Tsukishima**  
And you couldn’t have asked in the main chat?

No. its about hinata

**Tsukishima**  
Oh boy.

 **Yamaguchi**  
What’s your question Kags?

When hinata finally messaged me back he said he needed space  
and said he couldnt talk to me for a while

**Tsukishima**  
That’s not a question.

 **Yamaguchi**  
Tsukki!

Shut up four eyes  
Did i make a mistake?

**Yamaguchi**  
No of course not!  
You didn’t do anything wrong.

No thats not what i mean  
Did i make a mistake not telling him how i feel?

**Tsukishima**  
Why are you asking now?

Well you guys said before that hes depressed  
And maybe if i told him before he left hed talk to me about it  
Then maybe he wouldnt feel so lonely

**Yamaguchi**  
Oh Kags… 😢  
I can’t really answer that.

 **Tsukishima**  
Well do you think you made a mistake?

At first i thought i was making the right choice  
Then i wasnt sure  
And now i think i did

**Yamaguchi**  
What changed your mind?

I asked ushijima about his long distance relationship

**Yamaguchi**  
Wait, I’m sorry… Ushiwaka is dating someone?

 **Tsukishima**  
Who is it?

Tendou

**Tsukishima**  
The Guess Monster?

Yeah

**Yamaguchi**  
I can see it.  
Sorry, continue.

Okay  
So tendou said he was going to france for chocolate school or something  
So then ushijima confessed before he left and now they have this great relationship

**Tsukishima**  
… Chocolate school?

 **Yamaguchi**  
You can’t base your relationship off of another person’s.  
Every relationship is different.

But i cant help but keep wondering what if

**Tsukishima**  
That’s not a healthy mindset.  
It’s like when someone keeps saying, “I almost ‘blah blah blah.’”  
They didn’t. You didn’t. You can’t keep replaying it over and over.  
The outcome is what it is.

 **Yamaguchi**  
I agree with what Tsukki said.  
Though I would have worded it differently.

I know youre right

**Tsukishima**  
Just focus on volleyball right now.  
The season is ending in a couple months.  
Then it’s Olympic training.

Ill try  
Volleyball reminds me of him though

**Tsukishima**  
Everything does.

I know trust me  
I know

\---------------------  
**Tetsu 🖤**

Feb 12 3:42 PM

I’m at the station (⺣◡⺣)♡*

Okay. Should be there in about 15 more minutes.

I’ll be the guy with the messy black hair.

🙄  
I’m sure it looks spectacular as always.  
Tell me again who does your hair?

(╥_╥) Why you do this?

Lol

Make the train go faster~

Don’t be a baby. I’ll be there soon.

But I’ve missed my Firefly.

I’ve missed you, too.  
But you’ll have me the whole weekend.

Oh. Yes. Yes I will ( ͡~ ͜ʖ ͡°)

🙄  
I hope you haven’t planned something too crazy.

Me? Crazy? Never.

That’s not reassuring.

Don’t worry. You’ll like it.

I’m trusting you.

Oh. (灬♥ω♥灬) My heart!

You’re so over-dramatic.

Only with you.

When do you find out about that internship?

Next month. I’m pretty nervous.

They’re stupid if they don’t pick you.

Aww Tsukki. Let’s hope they think the same.

They better or I’ll lose all respect for the Volleyball Association.

I don’t want to get my hopes up.

You’ll let me know when you find out right?

Of course! You’re first on my list.

Good.  
My train’s pulling in.  
See you in a few.

💖

\----------------------  
**Shouyou**

April 16 8:26 AM

Hey Shou how are things going?

Good!  
Did you get that picture I sent?

Of you in that crazy yoga pose?

Yeah!  
Wasnt it epic?? 😄

More like painful.  
Like idk how you put your body like that.

It wasnt too hard once i figured it out  
I can teach you!!

Thanks, but no thanks.

Your loss 😜

How are you feeling?

Im feeling good.  
You know ive been a lot better

I know. But I like to ask sometimes anyway.

Thanks Yams 😃

No problem 😊

How is everyone else doing?

Well Tsukki, Hitoka, and I just started second year.  
So that’s a trip already.  
Kags is doing Olympic training.  
So really, everyone is doing well.

Im glad  
So im guessing you and yachi are still going strong then? 😏

Lol yes

Yay! You guys are like couples goals

Aw thanks.  
But really you should see Tsukki and Kuroo 🤮

😆  
That bad?

He’s such a tsundere lmao  
And Kuroo just eats it up.

OMG nooooo

Yeeessss

Haha oh man.  
Hey do you think itd be weird if i just pop back into the chat?

You’re ready to come back?

I think ill be ready sometime next month

Wow! I’m so proud of you!  
Come back when you’re ready.  
All of us will receive you with open arms 😊

Thanks! Im proud of me too

As you should be!

Be prepared for my great return! 😁

\--------------------------  
**OG 1st Years**

April 29 12:38 PM

**Tsukishima**  
Kill me.

Have you finally decided to claim your throne in hell?

**Yamaguchi**  
LMAO wtf Kags.

 **Tsukishima**  
Not yet. I just-  
This professor.

**Yamaguchi**  
What’s wrong with them?

**Tsukishima**  
All he’s doing is reading directly from the PowerPoint in the most monotonous voice I’ve ever heard. Like yes, thank you, I can read.

**Yamaguchi**  
Work on something else?

**Tsukishima**  
Nah, I’d rather complain about it.

Thats the spirit

**Tsukishima**  
Also I’m pretty sure my lab partner was dropped as a child.

 **Yamaguchi**  
That’s just mean.

Whatd they do?

**Tsukishima**  
She sniffed the vial that we were specifically told not to smell because it gives off toxic fumes because she wanted to know what toxic gas smelled like.

 **Yamaguchi**  
….

Even im not that stupid

**Tsukishima**  
I didn’t think anyone was.  
But why am I not even surprised.

 **Yamaguchi**  
Kags how goes the training?

Good  
Im on lunch right now

**Tsukishima**  
Entertain me.

Thats not my job

**Yamaguchi**  
Pay attention in class.

 **Tsukishima**  
Ugh. End me.

Go bother your boyfriend

**Tsukishima**  
He’s in class.

So are you

**Tsukishima**  
😒  
I hate you both.

May 12 8:41 AM

**Hinata**  
Hey guys

 **Yamaguchi**  
Hey! Welcome back!

**Tsukishima**  
Well, well, well. Look what the cat dragged in.

**Hinata**  
I think the only one being handled by a cat is you tsukishima

**Tsukishima**  
😐

**Yamaguchi**  
Nice kill Shou!

**Hinata**  
😜

Hinata!

**Hinata**  
Kageyama!

How are you?

**Hinata**  
Im good!

Good  
Thats good  
Im glad

**Yamaguchi**  
Tell us what you’ve been up to!

 **Hinata**  
My roommate pedro and i went to this new museum that opened at the end of last year  
It was wild!  
The outside looks like a fan dinosaur!

**Tsukishima**  
A what now?

**Hinata**  
hang on i took a pic lemme find it  


**Tsukishima**  
I don’t see it.

**Hinata**  
What?!  
It totally looks like this >>🦕  
Its got a long neck and its tail sticks out over the water!

**Tsukishima**  
Nope.

**Yamaguchi**  
I see the ac fan.

Its weird looking

**Hinata**  
So anyway it was weird  
But i couldnt really understand a lot  
But its like an environment awareness museum?  
Idk but pedro thought it was cool

So you and your roommate talk more now?

**Hinata**  
Yeah!  
We figured something out 😄  
Theres a lot of hand motions involved lol  
Oh he showed me this manga called boku no hero academia its super cool!!  
It just got an anime too!!

Whats it about?

**Hinata**  
Super heroes!  
Powers are something called quirks and everyone has one!  
But the really powerful people go to school to be heroes  
I really like the main character i kinda relate to him  
No one believed in him but he wants to be the best  
Then he works really hard and gets super powerful like SMASH! 💥

 **Tsukishima**  
Sounds like something you’d be into.

Is it in shounen jump?

**Hinata**  
Yeah! Why?

Ill have to ask ushijima if i can borrow his

**Hinata**  
Wah???  
Ushiwaka reads manga? 😮

 **Tskishima**  
That’s shocking.

He reads the advertisements

**Tsukishima**  
That’s less shocking.

 **Yamaguchi**  
Why does he do that?

Tendou is really into manga especially shounen jump  
And i guess he was trying to be supportive? Idk

**Yamaguchi**  
That’s actually adorable.

 **Hinata**  
LMAO  
At least hes trying 😆

\--------------------------------  
**Shouyou 🏐🌞🍊**

June 15 7:27 AM

Hey hinata

Hey!  
Whats up?

Uh so you know how your birthday is coming up?

…. Lol yes

Would it be ok if i got you something?

umm i mean yeah?  
Youve never asked me before though

Well this is kinda different

Different how?

A ticket to for the olympics opening ceremony and japans volleyball game?

nuwvbas;obvas  
!!!!  
Kageyama!!  
You cant just-  
OMG

Umm is that a no?

No!

Oh

No! I mean its not a no

So i can?

No!

Im confused

Why?! Theyre so expensive!

I can afford it  
And i want you to come

😳  
Like are you sure?

Yes trust me  
The sponsors are… paying me well

Wow  
I dont know what to say  
Thank you so much tobio!!!

Uh youre welcome  
Its no problem

OMGGGGG!!!!!  
😍😍😍😍  
Youre the best!!!!

I am?

Yes!  
And i know i apologized before but i want to again  
Im really sorry for ghosting you like that

I mean you explained why  
And youre talking to me now  
And everything is good now right?

Yep! 😄

Then thats all that matters

Aww you can be so sweet sometimes 😊

Shut up boke

Ooooo and i can show you some cool places in rio!  
We can go up to christ the redeemer!! Youll love it!

Whats that?

The big jesus statue!

Oh ok

Ah man! I cant wait!

Yeah me neither


	10. Rio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens in Rio!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh man, I blinked and it's almost been a week. Yikes. Time is just flying by.
> 
> *sprinkles KageHina crumbs all over chapter*

**OG 1st Years**

June 18 10:15 AM

**Hinata**  
Look! We met in Rio!  
[selfie of Hinata and Oikawa]

 **Yamaguchi**  
That’s a strange coincidence.

**Tsukishima**  
What’s he doing there?

**Hinata**  
He plays for argentina now!  
Theyre here for a week

I just showed this to ushijima  
Both of us are confused

**Hinata**  
I almost cried when i heard someone speaking japanese 😭

**Yamaguchi**  
How did you run into him?

**Hinata**  
Just randomly on the beach!  
He saw me and came over

I cant believe he plays for argentina

**Hinata**  
He told me why and i totally get it!  
The great king is pretty cool!

 **Yamaguchi**  
Is Iwaizumi there, too?

**Hinata**  
No hes actually in america

**Tsukishima**  
Weird.

Im surprised one of them didnt follow the other

**Hinata**  
Iwaizumi is just there for school stuff  
Hes coming back to japan

 **Tsukishima**  
But not Oikawa?

**Hinata**  
Not that im aware of

**Yamaguchi**  
Weird.

**Hinata**  
I know he misses iwaizumi a lot though  
Still brings up iwa-chan any relevant chance 🤣

Good to know old habits die hard

**Yamaguchi**  
So are you guys like hanging out?

 **Hinata**  
Yeah!  
We went to dinner and were meeting up again tomorrow!

You went to dinner?

**Tsukishima**  
😏☕

 **Hinata**  
Yeah!  
Then we played volleyball!

Is he being weird?

**Hinata**  
No?

 **Tsukishima**  
🤭

**Yamaguchi**  
Tsukki…

**Tsukishima**  
What?  
Let me observe.

I dont trust him

**Hinata**  
🙄  
You dont trust anyone

I trust you

**Hinata**  
… 😳

 **Yamaguchi**  
👀  
I see the appeal now Tsukki.

**Tsukishima**  
It’s like watching a nature documentary.

**Yamaguchi**  
That one with the Daytime/Nighttime bird?

**Tsukishima**  
I was thinking more on the lines of this  
[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nPhVOZiPokA&ab_channel=NatGeoWILD](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nPhVOZiPokA&ab_channel=NatGeoWILD)

**Yamaguchi**  
OMG TSUKKI 🤣

Wtf?

**Hinata**  
Oooh its pretty  
But also kinda scary looking

Are you implying that i look like a bird?

**Tsukishima**  
Well if the shoe fits…

 **Yamaguchi**  
You were a crow, now you’re an eagle. 

**Hinata**  
Its not a bad thing!  
Bokuto and hoshiumi look like birds too!!

… I-

**Tsukishima**  
Caw-Caw motherfucker 🦅

🖕

\--------------------------------  
**Shouyou 🏐🌞🍊**

Aug 3 1:37 PM

We just landed

KAGEYAMAAAAAA

What?

Youre here!!!! 😃  
Youre actually here!!!

Yes dumbass

The opening ceremony is in 2 days!!!

Yeah and i feel dead

Thats just jet lag

Ugh  
I need to sleep for 5 years

Nooooooo 😧

At least a nap

Boo  
When can i see you?

Maybe tomorrow  
Im not sure what the schedule is

😞

Dont worry ill let you know

Good!  
Let me know what you wanna see!

Idk what there is to see

Well we have to go to copacabana so i can show you where i play beach volleyball!  
And the jesus statue is obviously a must  
Hmm  
Oh! The national park! I wanna take you there too!

Sure  
Just no stuffy museums  
You know what i like

Dont worry!  
I know museums are a tsukki thing  
Although i think you like them more than you want to admit 😝

Whatever

\-----------------------  
**OG 1st Years**

Aug 4 10:34 AM

**Hinata**  
Guys guys look at this!  
[image of Kageyama looking extremely awkward doing a T-pose in front of Christ the Redeemer]

 **Tsukishima**  
Lmao why are you making that face?

Whats wrong with it?

**Yamaguchi**  
Nothing… it’s… nice.

 **Hinata**  
🤣

I dont like my picture being taken okay?!

**Hinata**  
Were going to tijuca national park now!

 **Yamaguchi**  
Have fun!

**Tsukishima**  
But not too much.

1:27 PM

**Hinata**  
Okay i have no idea what this is but you need to see it  
  
Look at this little dude!

 **Tsukishima**  
You do realize that it’s 1:30 AM here right?

**Hinata**  
Oh right  
My bad! 😅

**Yamaguchi**  
It’s so cute though!  
#worth

Dumbass

Aug 5 8:00 PM

**Tsukishima**  
That moment when you’re watching the Olympics Opening Ceremony in your 8 AM lecture.

 **Yamaguchi**  
Look out everyone, we’ve got a badass over here. 

**Tsukishima**  
Like you aren’t watching it too.

**Yamaguchi**  
😆  
Hitoka and I are totally sitting together and watching it.

**Tsukishima**  
Is she even in that class?

**Yamaguchi**  
Nope.

**Hinata**  
GUYS ARE YOU SEEING THIS?!

**Tsukishima**  
😑

8:42 PM

**Yamaguchi**  
I’m not sure what’s happening…

 **Tsukishima**  
Idk…

**Hinata**  
Im grooving!

8:59 PM

**Hinata**  
Oooh ooh here come the athletes!

 **Yamaguchi**  
Wow some of these countries have so many.

**Tsukishima**  
To be expected from the wealthy countries.

9:45 PM

**Hinata**  
Holy shit  
Theres so many americans

 **Yamaguchi**  
They just keep coming.

**Tsukishima**  
Meh.

**Hinata**  
Man who knew there were so many countries 😵

**Tsukishima**  
Anyone with any semblance of what the Earth looks like.

10:03 PM

**Hinata**  
HERE THEY COME!!

 **Yamaguchi**  
Well at least it’s easy to pick out the volleyball team.

**Tsukishima**  
Only because they tower over pretty much everyone else.

**Yamaguchi**  
LMAO that close up on ushijima though 🤣

**Tsukishima**  
He looks so fucking bored lol

**Hinata**  
Gah i wanna be able to see their faces!!!  
Im too far away  
Did they show kags??

**Yamaguchi**  
Yeah. You can see pretty much the whole team in this shot.

**Tsukishima**  
Kags looks constipated, as usual.

**Hinata**  
😆  
Im so gonna meme on him later

**Tsukishima**  
Good.

11:55 PM

**Tsukishima**  
Finally. It’s almost over.

 **Yamaguchi**  
Run touch dude.  
Okay that looks kinda cool.

Aug 6 1:08 AM

**Hinata**  
Dude i just got back to my dorm  
There were so many people

 **Yamaguchi**  
Glad you got back okay.  
When is the match?

**Hinata**  
On the 7th

\--------------------------------  
**Shouyou 🏐🌞🍊**

Aug 7 6:07 PM

KAGEYAMAAAAAA  
5 SERVICE ACES?!  
YOURE AMAZING!!!!!  
🤩😲😭😍  
Okay i know youre not reading this yet  
But i need to like tackle you rn  
Or take you to dinner  
Because that was like stupidly cool  
Congratulations on the first win 😎

7:16 PM

Im back in my room now  
Thanks  
Umm sure  
We can go to dinner

YESSS  
What are you feeling?

Idk something not gross?

Omg youre the worst  
Ive got an idea though  
Meet me outside the village in half an hour?

sure  
See you then

😊

\----------------------  
**Yamaguchi Tadashi, Tsukishima Kei**

Aug 8 6:24 AM

Guys i cant do it

**Yamaguchi**  
Do what?

Confess  
Hes too bright and perfect and beautiful  
And tan  
Like wtf?!

Tsukishima renamed the chat to Kageyama’s Hopeless

**Tsukishima**  
Sounds like a YOU problem.

WTF  
Well excuse me your saltyness

**Yamaguchi**  
Lmao  
So what’s the issue?

I just  
What if he says no and then i fuck up the olympics?

**Tsukishima**  
Wait until after?  
Like are you stupid?

...yes

**Tsukishima**  
😐

 **Yamaguchi**  
Just try not to think too much about it until after the games.

Ill try

\--------------------------------  
**Shouyou 🏐🌞🍊**

Aug 15 9:21 PM

YOU GUYS QUALIFIED!!!

We did

Could you be a bit more excited????

Im smiling on the inside

Omg  
You guys are playing russia right?

Yeah  
Itll be a tough match  
But i think well win

Me too!

Its the match after that im more concerned with

Oof  
Either brazil or argentina

Theyre the big ones

I believe!!

Aug 17 11:03 AM

MOVING ON TO THE SEMI FINALS!!!

Except now we have to wait the entire day to see who were playing

My moneys on brazil

I hope so too just because oikawa plays for argentina

Rude

11:24 PM

Brazil it is then

Gah why are these games so late???

Olympic schedules are weird

True  
To be honest i havent paid that much attention to them until this year

Well now we know a lot of the player on the team

Yeah! Its so cool!!

Aug 19 10:00 PM

Good luck tobio!!

11:02 PM

It was a good game!  
You were still awesome!  
You guys will definitely beat the us for bronze!

11:39 PM

That was awful

No it wasnt!

They beat us in 3 straight sets

Ah well  
I think you all still did good

And i think youre lying  
But thanks

You can still get a medal!

But not the one i want

Dont get all pouty on me!  
Do you know how big this is?!

I do

Then stop being a brat 😡

Dumbass

😙

Aug 21 8:13 AM

Ill be cheering you on today!

Thanks  
I should have bought you a ticket for today

No no!  
Youve already done too much

But what if its for me and not you?

….  
What do you mean?

What if i want you here?

Then i would be there

Fuck i have to go  
Talk to you after the match?

Of course!  
Good luck!

10:42 AM

Okay i know that i cant say a lot  
But you guys really are amazing  
Placing fourth in the entire world?  
Thats amazing tobio  
You should all be super proud of yourselves  
Im proud of you

12:02 PM

I dont really know what to say  
I cant believe they beat us in a reverse sweep  
We got too cocky

Or maybe they just got fired up  
Everyone here is the best of the best you know

I know

I think youre the best setter here though

Shut up

Im serious  
Next time ill be standing on that court with you and well take it all

Youd better be

Remember our promise to stand on the worlds stage?

Of course i do dumbass

In four years itll happen  
Plus itll be in japan!  
Host country edge

Youre so stupid sometimes

😧  
Tobio im hurt

Why are you suddenly calling me by my first name?

Oh sorry!  
Ill stop

No its fine  
You can call me tobio

You can call me shouyou too ya know

Okay

Will i get to see you again before you leave?

Well were done playing now  
So we can do something tonight if you want

If youre up to it  
Youre the one who played 5 sets

Ill rest a little and then we can okay?

Alright! Ill think of something to do 😃

4:57 PM

Shouyou where are you?

Turn around 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone is curious, the animal is a South American coati or Ring-tailed coati.


	11. Surprises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Over the next seven months, the boys find out some surprising information. Some good, some okay, and some just TMI.

**Kageyama’s Hopeless**

Aug 23 9:46 AM

**Yamaguchi**  
So how’d it go?

 **Kageyama**  
Howd what go?

The confession, moron.

**Kageyama**  
Oh  
It didnt

🤡

**Yamaguchi**  
Just know I am blowing a big raspberry at you right now.

 **Kageyama**  
But i like blueberries?

**Yamaguchi**  
🙃

So why didn’t you do it?

**Kageyama**  
I got….distracted

Distracted.  
What could have possibly distracted you that much?

**Kageyama**  
He took me to this bar

 **Yamaguchi**  
Okay…

And?

**Kageyama**  
And he did this dance….

 **Yamaguchi**  
….

Did Shrimpy bewitch you with song and dance?

**Kageyama**  
No  
Just dance

WTF?

**Yamaguchi**  
LMAO 🤣

 **Kageyama**  
It was a good dance ok?!

Must have been quite something.

**Kageyama**  
He said he was learning it or something

Oh, so a spicy Brazillian dance 😏

**Yamaguchi**  
What’s it called?

 **Kageyama**  
Umm  
Salba?

**Yamaguchi**  
Salsa?

Samba?

**Kageyama**  
Yeah that one  
Samba

 **Yamaguchi**  
Sounds extra spicy 😏

**Kageyama**  
It was

Who knew Hinata could be seductive.

**Kageyama**  
Well im not complaining

 **Yamaguchi**  
Yeah but now you aren’t going to see him again for a year and a half.

**Kageyama**  
Fuck

Missed your chance King.

**Yamaguchi**  
F

F

**Kageyama**  
🙁

\---------------------------  
**OG 1st Years**

Oct 23 9:54 AM

**Yamaguchi**  
OMG guys!

 **Kageyama**  
?

What?

**Hinata**  
???

 **Yamaguchi**  
Did you get an invitation from Tanaka?!

**Kageyama**  
Invitation?

I haven’t checked my mail yet.

**Hinata**  
I doubt i did

 **Yamaguchi**  
Go check so you can freak out with me!

Okay?

**Hinata**  
What is it Yams???

 **Yamaguchi**  
Just wait. You’ll be shocked.

**Hinata**  
But i wanna know now 😖

Are you fucking kidding me?

**Kageyama**  
Wow

 **Hinata**  
What? What is it?!

**Yamaguchi**  
Tanaka is getting married!

**Hinata**  
😲  
TO WHO?!

**Kageyama**  
Kiyoko

**Hinata**  
NO WAY! 😃

I’m actually in shock right now.

**Yamaguchi**  
I didn’t even know they were dating!

 **Kageyama**  
Tanaka apparently has game

**Hinata**  
GO TANAKA-SENPAI!!!  
Whens the wedding?

**Yamaguchi**  
This spring.

**Hinata**  
Aw man!  
I wanna go!

I still can’t believe Kiyoko agreed to marry this idiot.

**Yamaguchi**  
We’ll send you lots of pics Hinata!

 **Hinata**  
Yay!

**Yamaguchi**  
I wonder who’s all going to be there.

**Kageyama**  
Probably the whole old team

Calling it right now, something stupid is going to happen.

**Yamaguchi**  
Tsukki! Don’t jinx it!

Imagine a world where something doesn’t go wrong when the Karasuno VBC is involved.

**Kageyama**  
Hes not wrong

 **Hinata**  
^

**Yamaguchi**  
😐  
Hitoka is going to have an anxiety attack if something happens.

**Hinata**  
Thats what youre there for!

**Kageyama**  
I thought her anxiety was better

**Yamaguchi**  
It is! But she still gets super nervous at big events.  
But with Tsukki and Kuroo making comments like that, she’s going to get worked up.

Who said Kuroo is going to be there?

**Yamaguchi**  
Look me in the eyes and tell me he’s not going to be your +1.

 **Hinata**  
😂

We’re typing.

**Yamaguchi**  
Ah, so you can’t do it?

🖕

**Yamaguchi**  
😘

Jan 1 2017 12:01 AM

**Yamaguchi**  
Happy New Year! 🎉

 **Kageyama**  
Happy new year

Whoo. Yay.

**Yamaguchi**  
I can literally feel your sarcasm.

 **Hinata**  
Its still 2016 here 😭  
You guys are in a whole different year than me  
Dont leave meeeee

**Kageyama**  
Dumbass

**Hinata**  
😝  
Why are you being extra salty tsukki?

Can I not just be salty for no reason other than it’s part of my dazzling personality?

**Hinata**  
well...

 **Yamaguchi**  
Did something happen?

Not really.  
I’m just being petty.

**Yamaguchi**  
Kuroo?

 **Hinata**  
Whatd he do?

He didn’t do anything.  
He just keeps sending me pictures of him out with friends.

**Yamaguchi**  
Ah, so you just miss him.

 **Hinata**  
Tsukishima im bad at feelings kei

Shut up.  
I haven’t seen him since the beginning of December.

**Kageyama**  
Why so long?

Between school and jobs, it’s been really hard to find a good time.  
I’m exhausted.

**Yamaguchi**  
I think you have too much on your plate.

I’m fine.  
There’s nothing I can give up.

**Yamaguchi**  
You didn’t have to take that intern job at the museum.

 **Hinata**  
I didnt know you got a job at the museum!

I did if I want a full time job there after I graduate.

**Yamaguchi**  
Which is still two years away.

 **Kageyama**  
How are you not dead?

Oh I already am.  
Now I’m going to bed.  
Goodnight.

**Yamaguchi**  
Goodnight Tsukki.  
Talk to Kuroo!

 **Kageyama**  
Night

**Hinata**  
Night!

Feb 25 7:42 AM

**Hinata**  
Guys!  


 **Kageyama**  
Wtf is that?

**Hinata**  
A float!

**Yamaguchi**  
Where are you?

**Hinata**  
Carnival!  
Its so colorful!  
And like the costumes and floats and stuff are so cool!!

Is that a leopard body?

**Kageyama**  
Looks like it

 **Hinata**  
Gaaah i wish i came last year

**Yamaguchi**  
It looks kind of crazy.

**Hinata**  
Oh it is!  
But thats part of the appeal!

**Kageyama**  
This happens every year?

**Hinata**  
Yep!  
Its kinda rios big thing!

**Kageyama**  
What exactly is it?

**Hinata**  
I think its like a religious thing??  
But idk  
There just dancing, food, parades, and stuff  
😄

Nothing about that seems particularly religious to me.

**Hinata**  
Someone said its like the party before a religious season?  
Idk i might not have understood right  
My portuguese is still pretty bad

 **Kageyama**  
Huh

**Hinata**  
Idk  
Western religions are weird

I guess it makes sense.  
In a way.

**Hinata**  
Look at this one!!!  
  
A white eagle like kageyama!!

 **Kageyama**  
Thats cool

**Yamaguchi**  
It’s pretty. 

**Hinata**  
Ah man my phone is dying

Then stop talking to us and actually watch the parade idiot.

**Hinata**  
😝

\-------------------  
**Tetsu 🖤**

March 15 2:38 PM

Babe pick up your phone  
Tsuuuukkiiiii  
Answer my call ༶ඬ༝ඬ༶  
Moonshine~  
つ´Д`)つ  
My one and only love~~~

OMG Tetsu what is it?  
You know I’m in class right now and can’t answer my phone.

But I have news and I need to tell you!

Okay, so tell me.

They gave me a job offer!

Wait. Are you serious?

Of course I’m serious!

Tetsurou!

Is my Firefly proud of me? ༼☯﹏☯༽

Yes. But I knew that they would.

You have so much faith in me.  
You’re still coming to my graduation next week right?

Of course I am.  
I told you I would, didn’t I?

Yeah. It’s just been so long since I’ve seen you.

I know.

But it’ll get better. I promise.  
I really miss you.

I miss you too.

So what are we gonna do to celebrate? ღゝ◡╹)ノ♡

I feel like I’m going to regret saying this, but whatever you want.

Ohohohoho anything you say?

I regret it already.

Oh no, don’t you regret a thing.  
Not when you are bound to enjoy what I have in store.

I’ll take Akaashi as my +1 instead.

No, Tsukki! (ಥ﹏ಥ)  
You wouldn’t dare.

🤔 Wouldn’t I?

I’ll ask Kageyama to bring me.

The RSVP period is long over.

Then I’ll just have to kidnap you and do devious things to you until you change your mind.

Try me.

Oya? Don’t tempt me ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

Maybe that’s my whole plan.

Hnnngggg Tsukki! Don’t tease me!

😏

Next week needs to hurry up!

\-------------------------  
**OG 1st Years**

March 26 8:36 PM

**Hinata**  
Have a wild night Tsukki? 😏

What are you talking about?

**Hinata**  
[image of Kuroo embracing Tsukishima from behind and Tsukishima laughing in what looks to be a bar]

Where fuck did you get that picture?

**Yamaguchi**  
Aww that’s a super cute picture Tsukki!  
You hardly ever laugh openly like that.

 **Hinata**  
Kenma

Of course.

**Hinata**  
So about that wild night?

What about this picture indicates anything wild?

**Hinata**  
Would someone like to zoom in on our dear tsukkis neck?

 **Yamaguchi**  
Is that a bite mark?

Goddammit.  
And why were you inspecting my neck in this picture that closely?

**Hinata**  
Kenma noticed it

😑

**Yamaguchi**  
I would have never noticed if you didn’t tell me to look.  
The lighting is all shadowed.

Ugh.

**Kageyama**  
Im so glad to open my phone to this  
Just what i needed

🖕

**Yamaguchi**  
Have a good time? 😏

If you must know, yes.  
Yes I did.

**Hinata**  
I bet it looks super gnarly in real life

Oh that’s not even the worst one.

**Kageyama**  
I really didnt need to know that

 **Hinata**  
Is it bad that i kinda wanna see?

**Yamaguchi**  
No. I’m curious too.

**Kageyama**  
Im not

Now I’m going to show you since you asked so nicely.

**Kageyama**  
Please dont

🙂  
[mirror picture of Tsukishima with his shirt off with several dark bruises, hickies, and bite marks all over his torso]

**Yamaguchi**  
Holy shit.

 **Hinata**  
DID KUROO MAUL YOU?!

**Kageyama**  
I really didnt need to see that

That’s all you kids get.

**Hinata**  
You mean theres more?!

The world may never know.

**Yamaguchi**  
Tsukki, are those marks on your wrist from being tied up?

Do you really wanna know?

**Kageyama**  
No

 **Yamaguchi**  
Yes

**Hinata**  
Yes

Yep 😏

**Kageyama**  
For gods sake

 **Hinata**  
Dang tsukishima!

**Yamaguchi**  
😳

Well gotta go. I’m still at Kuroo’s.

**Hinata**  
Have fun~

 **Yamaguchi**  
Daddy’s calling.

OMG Yams no.  
God. I’m done.

**Kageyama**  
I hate it here

April 7 3:27 PM

Oh god.  
No.  
Please no.

**Yamaguchi**  
What’s wrong?

Akiteru just called to ask if Tetsurou and I want to carpool with him to the wedding tomorrow.

**Yamaguchi**  
Why’s he going?

He’s…

**Yamaguchi**  
He’s?

 **Kageyama**  
?

He’s dating Tanaka’s sister…

**Yamaguchi**  
Wait. What?

 **Kageyama**  
The crazy one?

Has been… FOR 5 MONTHS.

**Yamaguchi**  
Oh my…

**Kageyama**  
So what youre saying is that you and tanaka might become brothers?

Oh dear lord, have mercy on my soul.  
What did I do to deserve this?

**Yamaguchi**  
Saeko is cool though

 **Kageyama**  
Never get into a car with her driving though

Akiteru is so… meek and everything not a Tanaka.

**Yamaguchi**  
Well look at Tanaka and Kiyoko.

 **Kageyama**  
True

Oh my god I’m going to end up with Tanaka as my brother.

**Yamaguchi**  
But you’ll get Kiyoko as a sister.

 **Kageyama**  
Also true

It’s the small things. 😩

7:31 PM

**Hinata**  
Guys stop having interesting conversations when its 3 in the morning here 😭 


	12. The Wedding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tanaka's Wedding!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a little different, but I hope you guys like it! 
> 
> And just a side note: the legal drinking age in Japan is 20, so all our boys are good :)

**OG 1st Years**

April 8 3:12 PM

**Tsukishima**  
I regret everything.

 **Kageyama**  
?

**Tsukishima**  
Tanaka’s sister is the only one with a car.

**Kageyama**  
Rip

Tell Kuroo you love him one last time.

**Tsukishima**  
See you guys at the church.  
Maybe.

3:38 PM

Tsukki are you alive?  
Yachi, Kags, and I are already seated. 

**Tsukishima**  
We made it. I think I might be sick though.

 **Kageyama**  
Well dont be hinata and throw up in someones lap

At least it won’t be Tanaka lmao

**Tsukishima**  
Ugh. Where are you guys?

 **Kageyama**  
On the right closer to the back

You know it doesn’t surprise me at all that they’re having a Western style wedding.

**Tsukishima**  
The reception is Western style too. I’m not enthused.

Oooh! That’s exciting. I’ve never been to one.

**Tsukishima**  
Kuroo is going to want to dance. 😒  
I was under the impression it was just a Western ceremony.  
Damn these Tanakas and their craziness.

Oh I see you! I’m waving.

\-------------------  
**Tanaka’s Wedding**

April 8 2017 5:03 PM

Yamaguchi created a new group  
Yamaguchi renamed the group to Tanaka’s Wedding  
Yamaguchi added Yachi Hitoka, Tsukishima Kei, Kuroo Tetsurou, Kageyama Tobio, and Hinata Shouyou to the group

Alright people  
The purpose of this is to send pictures and information to our lovely and wonderful friend Hinata who couldn’t be here with us today. 

**Tsukishima**  
Whatever.

 **Kuroo**  
Aww Tsukki it’s okay to show you care (◕ω◕✿)

**Tsukishima**  
🖕

**Kageyama**  
When is dinner

**Yachi**  
At 6

**Kageyama**  
What am i supposed to do until then?

**Tsukishima**  
Talk to your date-  
Oh wait you don’t have one 😂

**Kageyama**  
😒

That’s just rude.

**Yachi**  
I’m sure Hinata would have gone with him.

 **Tsukishima**  
If anyone cares, I almost died again on the way to the reception.

**Yachi**  
Tadashi, Kageyama, and I are at the left table second to the back. 

**Kuroo**  
Oh Chibi-chan! The vows! ╥﹏╥

**Yachi**  
They were super cute! I teared up.

So did I.

**Tsukishima**  
Tanaka cried through his.  
But yeah, they were nice.  
Oh, here’s a picture I had Akiteru take of us.  
[picture of the 5 of them all smiling with arms around each other. Yachi wears a dark blue dress with sunflowers and capped sleeves, Yamaguchi wears a matching dark blue tie and white button up, Kuroo a black button up with a red tie, Tsukishima a maroon button up and black tie, and Kageyama a light blue button up with dark blue tie.]

 **Yachi**  
Aww that came out well.  
Oh I snapped one discreetly at the ceremony.  
[picture of Tanaka in a black tux and Kiyoko in a modern strapless A-line wedding dress holding hands at the altar]

Aw. You can see the love.

6:37 PM

**Hinata**  
I just woke up to this!!!  
And yes tobio ill be your virtual date 😃  
You all look super nice!

 **Kageyama**  
Thanks 🙂

**Kuroo**  
Tobio??? ( ͝סּ ͜ʖ͡סּ)

**Tsukishima**  
Stop texting and eat your fish.

**Kuroo**  
Yes Love （￣ε￣ʃƪ）

**Kageyama**  
Gross

**Hinata**  
So since its western style do they have an open bar and music?

**Yachi**  
Yep! The music will be after speeches and stuff.

**Hinata**  
Oh whos best man?

**Kageyama**  
Noya

**Hinata**  
Of course 😆

Yeah, he’s been travelling all over.  
But he made sure to be here for the wedding.  
He’s going to Italy after.

**Hinata**  
Whoa! Noya is so cool!

 **Tsukishima**  
I can’t wait to hear what he says in his speech.

**Kageyama**  
Who knows

It could really be anything

7:13 PM

**Tsukishima**  
Oh lord.

Noya why?

**Kuroo**  
I’m trying so hard not to laugh right now.  
And Daichi’s face isn’t helping.

 **Hinata**  
What?  
What did he say?

Really bad jokes.

**Kageyama**  
Tanaka thinks theyre funny

 **Tsukishima**  
They have the same sense of terrible humor.

**Kuroo**  
But was he wrong though?

**Tsukishima**  
No.

**Hinata**  
What did he sssaaayyyyy

**Yachi**  
A joke about how Kiyoko looked stunning when she walked down the aisle and Tanaka just looked stunned.

**Hinata**  
lol

7:48 PM

They’re about to do the bouquet toss now!  
[picture of several young women gathered together behind Kiyoko]

**Hinata**  
Wait….  
Is that tsukki?

 **Kuroo**  
Yes ♡＾▽＾♡

**Hinata**  
Lol why though? 🤣

**Kuroo**  
Excuse you Chibi-chan.  
What if this is fate telling us we will be the next to be married?

**Kageyama**  
Kuroo pushed him out there

**Kuroo**  
Why must you expose me?

You and I both know he’d never go out there on his own.

**Kuroo**  
(‘A`)

 **Kageyama**  
Whelp  
Have fun yams

**Hinata**  
???

**Kuroo**  
Tsukki didn’t even try! (⋟﹏⋞)

**Yachi**  
I caught it!  
[selfie of Yachi holding small bouquet of pink roses]

**Hinata**  
Nice receive yacchan!

8:02 PM

Tanaka and Kiyoko said to tell you hello and they hope you are doing well in Brazil.  
[picture of Kiyoko and Tanaka smiling throwing up peace signs]

**Hinata**  
Awww 😊  
Tell them im good and wish i could be there!

 **Yachi**  
I’m not really sure what Nishinoya is doing but…  
[picture of Nishinoya doing the chicken wing with Asahi looking scandalized in the background]

Suga and Daichi say hi too!  
[picture of Sugawara and Sawamura smiling with arms around each other]

**Hinata**  
Lol Noya-senpai  
Aww i miss team mom and dad 😢

They were the best parents.

8:49 PM

**Tsukishima**  
End me.

 **Hinata**  
?

**Tsukishima**  
My brother and my boyfriend are having a dance off.

**Hinata**  
🤣  
OMG  
I NEED PICS

**Tsukishima**  
Please no.  
Don’t make me relive this.

[picture of Akiteru doing the sprinkler]  
[picture of Kuroo doing the butterfly]

**Hinata**  
OMG  
YES

 **Tsukishima**  
Tadashi why?

¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

**Yachi**  
Is...is he voguing?

 **Kageyama**  
Idk what that is but…  
[picture of Kuroo voguing]

Damn.

**Tsukishima**  
Please just let it end.  
I need a drink.

I don’t think they’re serving Kaluha and milk here.

**Tsukishima**  
Oh fuck off. 

🤣

**Hinata**  
Is anyone else from the team there?

Yeah. Ennoshita, Kinoshita, and Narita are here.  
I don’t see them at the moment though.

**Yachi**  
Yamamoto is here too!

 **Hinata**  
Nice! Hes cool  
Who won the dance battle?

I’m not sure.  
Saeko kinda stole their thunder.

**Yachi**  
She’s actually pretty awesome.  
Oh.. Oh now she’s attacking Tsukishima’s brother…

 **Hinata**  
Attacking????

You… Don’t worry about it.

**Hinata**  
Wheres everyone else?  
I need the deets

 **Yachi**  
Well, Tadashi and are are watching at the table.

Kuroo is bothering Tsukki at the bar.

**Yachi**  
I’m not sure where Kageyama ran off to.

OMG  
I see him.  
[picture of Kageyama on the dance floor trying to dance]

**Hinata**  
Oh boy 🤣

 **Yachi**  
What… What is he doing?

I can’t tell if he’s trying to moonwalk or running man.

**Hinata**  
Tobio is such an awkward duckling trying to dance!  
Like the last day he was here i took him to this bar right?  
And he just kept staring at me and being super stiff hahaha  
It was adorable  
And when i tried to dance with him he had two left feet 🤣

 **Yachi**  
That’s pretty cute.

Oh? Interesting 😏

**Hinata**  
???

9:32 PM

**Kuroo**  
Yooo look at this cutie~  
[picture of Tsukishima flushed red from alcohol trying to shyly hide his face from the camera]

Pfft. Oh man.

**Hinata**  
Aww look how soft he looks! 😊

 **Kuroo**  
And I get to take this man home tonight.  
Be jealous.

You can keep him, because he’s going to kill you for taking that.

**Kuroo**  
#worth

9:59 PM

**Kuroo**  
[picture of Yamaguchi and Yachi slow dancing together]

 **Hinata**  
My heart 

**Kuroo**  
Oh you want more Chibi?  
[picture of Tsukishima and Kageyama leaning on each other and giggling at a table]

**Hinata**  
OMG 😍  
WHY ARE THEY SO PRESH?!

10:36 PM

I think I’m the only sober one left.

**Hinata**  
Even Yachi?

 **Yachi**  
Just a little tipsy.

Kags and Tsukki are trashed.

**Hinata**  
Kuroo?

Honestly can’t tell.

**Yachi**  
[picture of Kuroo’s head buried in Tsukishima’s neck as they dance]

 **Hinata**  
Is tobio alright?

Yeah. He’s sitting here with us.  
He’s got the thousand yard stare.  
[picture of Kageyama with glassy eyes staring into nothingness]

**Hinata**  
Whoa

 **Yachi**  
He’s super sleepy.

Kags is staying at my house, so don’t worry Shou.

**Hinata**  
Thanks yams 🙂

 **Yachi**  
Oh looks like the Tsukishima crowd is leaving.

OMG 🤣  
[picture of Akiteru giving Saeko a piggyback ride and Kuroo carrying Tsukki fireman style]

**Hinata**  
😳

Tsukki was being difficult.

**Hinata**  
How so?

He refused to walk and sat on the floor.

**Hinata**  
🤣

We should head out, too.

**Hinata**  
Ok have a safe ride home guys!

11:12 PM

Well Hitoka, Kags, and I made it.  
Poor guy is already passed out.

**Yachi**  
[picture of Kageyama sprawled on his stomach slightly drooling on his pillow]

 **Hinata**  
Gross  
Cute  
But gross

**Kuroo**  
We’re back too.  
Tsukki is being a brat.  
But he’s so cute ༼☯﹏☯༽  
[picture of Tsukishima pouting while hugging his dinosaur plushie to his chest]

OMG Kuroo.  
You are a brave man.

**Hinata**  
🤣

 **Kuroo**  
But look at him!

Oh I see him.

**Kuroo**  
(´∀｀)♡

 **Hinata**  
Kuroo you might wanna sleep with one eye open

Yeah you might actually die.

**Kuroo**  
Once again  
#worth

 **Yachi**  
Well, I’m going to bed now.  
Good night everyone!

Yeah night guys.

**Kuroo**  
Night!

 **Hinata**  
Sleep well guys!

April 9 10:11 AM

**Tsukishima**  
I fucking hate all of you. 


	13. Owl My Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tsukishima helps deal with a minor catastrophe. The other guys give their support.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! Thank you so much for all the love last chapter 💖😭 Like I love you guys. Unfortunately, not all chapters can be all happy fluffy feels.  
> Disclaimer: I love BokuAka with all my heart.

**OG 1st Years**

June 5 7:49 AM

**Hinata**  
Hey tsukishima i saw you today  


 **Yamaguchi**  
HDAIOGHJ;AEO  
OMG  
I’M WHEEZING 🤣

…😐

**Kageyama**  
Perfect resemblance  
Practically brothers

Whatever.

**Hinata**  
Oh come on  
Its hilarious

 **Yamaguchi**  
Where did you even see that?

**Hinata**  
It was just chilling on a chair  
No one in sight

**Yamaguchi**  
That makes it even better.

**Kageyama**  
10/10 cosplay

🖕

**Hinata**  
How is first term of third year going?

 **Yamaguchi**  
Not too bad. Midterms were last week.

And now we start studying for finals 😑

**Kageyama**  
See this is why i didnt go to university  
It dumb

No you didn’t go because you’re stupid.

**Kageyama**  
I dont need university for volleyball

 **Hinata**  
^

**Yamaguchi**  
TBH I wish I didn’t need university for electronic engineering, but here I am.

**Hinata**  
No need to flex Yams 😭

**Yamaguchi**  
😜

**Yamaguchi**  
I’m curious though.  
If you guys did go to university what would you have majored in?

Volleyball.

**Kageyama**  
Is that an option?

No.

**Kageyama**  
Idk maybe a gym teacher  
And coach the volleyball team

Not even surprised.

**Hinata**  
You would literally yell at those poor kids all the time

 **Kageyama**  
Only if they suck  
But then id help them get better

**Yamaguchi**  
I can see it.  
They’d be terrified of you at first, then they’d love you.

**Hinata**  
And you wouldnt know how to feel about it

And what about you Shrimpy?  
Same thing?

**Hinata**  
Actually i was thinking about social work

 **Yamaguchi**  
😲

Oh.  
Not what I was expecting.

**Kageyama**  
Social work?  
Why?

 **Hinata**  
I like people and like helping them and making them happy  
They seem important and like i can actually make a difference  
And then id also like volunteer at youth centers for volleyball stuff

**Yamaguchi**  
That’s so wholesome 🤧

**Kageyama**  
Youd probably be good at it

**Hinata**  
Aww thanks tobio 😊

I actually agree now that I think about it.

**Hinata**  
You guys 😳

\-------------------------  
**Tetsu 🖤**

July 11 4:12 PM

Hey I know you’re at practice right now, but I’m telling you know so I don’t forget.  
Bokuto is staying with me for a couple of days the same time you’ll be here.  
I hope that’s okay.  
I’ll talk to you later (*￣з￣)

6:27 PM

I mean, it’s fine. It’s your apartment.  
But why isn’t he staying with Akaashi?

He wants to surprise him.

Why do I feel like there’s more to it than that?

Well.. Okay he’ll probably tell you anyway.  
He’s going to propose!

… Is he sure that’s a good idea?

Why wouldn’t it be?  
They love each other and have been dating for years.

I just… I don’t think that’s on Akaashi’s priority list right now.

Did he say something to you?

I mean not exactly. I just know he’s super stressed with his thesis right now.  
And he’s never mentioned marriage.  
And he’s staying in Tokyo after he graduates.

Well… Umm… Do you think he’ll say no?

I don’t know.

Man, now I’m a little worried. Should I say something to Bo?

That’s up to you.

Well shit.  
I’m going to call him and make sure he’s positive.  
I don’t want him to be completely blindsided if this goes south.

Let me know how that goes.

I will.

8:57 PM

Well that was a shit show.

That was a long conversation. What happened?

I asked him if he was positive about this. And he is. Then I told him what you told me and he started freaking out. Apparently he was Atsumu, because he took the phone and told me to stop gas lighting. But I'm just like looking out for my bro, you know? So now Bo is crying and saying shit like Akaashi doesn’t love him. And so I told him to propose, because there’s no way Akaashi will say no.

… Tetsu what the fuck?

I PANICKED OKAY?

The end of that conversation is a complete 180 on the original purpose.

I know. Fuck. I really hope he says yes.

Well, at least we’ll be there in case he doesn’t.

Oh God. What have I done?

Hey there’s no guarantee that Akaashi will say no.  
Just relax. We’re in this together now.

God I love you.

I know.

\-------------------------  
**OG 1st Years**

July 22 9:51 PM

Guys help.

**Kageyama**  
This is rare

Not you.  
I need @Hinata or @Yamaguchi

**Kageyama**  
Well alrighty then

 **Yamaguchi**  
What’s wrong?

It’s Bokuto. He won’t stop crying and I’m not good at this.  
Idk what to do.

**Yamaguchi**  
Aren’t you with Kuroo?

Yes.

**Hinata**  
What’s wrong with bokuto-san? 🙁

Long story short, he proposed and Akaashi said no.

**Kageyama**  
Oh shit

 **Hinata**  
WHAT?!

**Yamaguchi**  
Ouch…

Yeah…  
So Tetsu and I were waiting on standby because I had a bad feeling.  
He somehow managed to keep his shit together until we got back to the apartment.

**Yamaguchi**  
What a trooper.

 **Hinata**  
Poor bokuto-san 😭

**Yamaguchi**  
Did they break up?

I don’t know. We can’t really understand what he’s saying.

**Hinata**  
Have you contacted akaashi-san?

No. I probably should.  
I’ll text him so he doesn’t hear Bokuto wailing in the background.

**Kageyama**  
Just go into a different room?

Won’t help.

**Kageyama**  
Oh

 **Yamaguchi**  
Good luck.

**Hinata**  
Tell bokuto-san im here for him if he needs to talk

Thanks. 😞

\----------------------  
**Akaashi**

July 22 10:23 PM

Akaashi-san.

Tsukishima-kun, have you by chance heard from Koutarou?

Yeah that’s actually why I’m contacting you.

Oh thank God.  
He hasn’t answered any of my calls or messages.  
Did he tell you what happened?

I know that you said no.  
Did you guys break up? We haven’t really gotten much out of him.

No we didn’t.  
After I… rejected him. He just kind of zoned out and left.  
I was really worried when I couldn’t find him.

He’s here with Tetsu and me.

How is he doing?

Not the best.

I’m coming over.

Ah… Okay.

Okay, give me ten minutes.

\-------------------------  
**OG 1st Years**

July 23 8:31 AM

**Hinata**  
Hey tsukki how did things go last night?

 **Kageyama**  
Hes probably not up yet

**Hinata**  
Right. Summer vacation and stuff

No I’m up. Unfortunately.  
So Akaashi came over after I contacted him.

**Hinata**  
Ooh thats good right?

Yeah. They didn’t break up at least.  
Both of them ended up staying over because Bokuto was too much of a disaster to move.

**Yamaguchi**  
Will they be okay?

I think so.

**Kageyama**  
Did akaashi-san say why he said no?

Tetsu and I left them alone to talk.

**Hinata**  
And youre telling me that kuroo-san didnt eavesdrop on that? 🤔

… He might have.

**Kageyama**  
And you didnt?

Oh shut up.  
Ugh. He said that he wants to focus on finishing school right now and getting a job. And that when they are in a position to get married, he wants to dedicate all his focus on that and not everything else.

**Yamaguchi**  
I mean that makes sense.

 **Kageyama**  
I dont get why he didnt just say yes if he plans to marry him anyway

**Hinata**  
Just because you have all your shit figured out doesnt mean everyone else does

**Yamaguchi**  
Damn. Keeping it real Shouyou.  
But I do see both sides.

Yeah. This whole thing has freaked Tetsu out for some reason.

**Yamaguchi**  
Wait, you don’t think…

Oh god I hope not.

**Hinata**  
So youd say no too?

Right now I would.

**Kageyama**  
For the same reasons as akaashi-san?

Yes. That and the fact that I don’t think I’d handle having my fiance in a different city like that. It’s different. Idk. That sounds dumb.

**Kageyama**  
It does but i get it

 **Hinata**  
😲

**Yamaguchi**  
But aren’t you wanting to work at the Sendai Museum?

Yes.

**Yamaguchi**  
But then…

I’ll cross that bridge when I come to it.

Sept 3 10:36 PM

**Hinata**  
Guys i got a new beach volleyball partner!

 **Yamaguchi**  
Nice!

**Hinata**  
Yeah! Were gonna try to qualify for the circuit next month

This is semi pro right?

**Hinata**  
Yep! His name is heitor and hes super cool

 **Kageyama**  
Well good luck

**Hinata**  
Thanks!  
Oh! Your season is starting next month too!

**Kageyama**  
Yep

**Yamaguchi**  
Hows the team looking?

**Kageyama**  
Top shape as always

Of course.

**Hinata**  
Oh! And yours too tsukki!

I thought you forgot 🙄  
We aren’t the best D2 team for nothing.

**Yamaguchi**  
Of course.

Don’t sass me.

**Yamaguchi**  
😝

**Kagayama**  
Let us know how the games go  
Youd better qualify boke

**Hinata**  
Dont worry!  
We will and then well go to the solcard cup!

**Yamaguchi**  
I have no idea what that is but I assume it’s a beach volleyball thing.

**Hinata**  
Yep!

**Yamaguchi**  
Then good luck!  
We believe in you!

That is, if you’ve gotten any better.

**Hinata**  
😠  
Ill show you saltyshima!  
Just you wait!

I’m quivering in anticipation.


	14. Return of the Crow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata's time in Brazil is coming to an end. Tsukishima and Yamaguchi celebrate holidays with their significant others. And Kageyama... plays volleyball.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In honor of Haikyuu!! To the Top Season 4 Part 2 I'm here with an update! I'm so pumped for this season. I love the Inarizaki boys 🥰

**OG 1st Years**

Oct 5 7:52 AM

**Hinata**  
Heitor and i qualified for the circuit this month! 😃

 **Yamaguchi**  
Congrats Hinata!

**Tsukishima**  
Way to go Shrimpy.

Good. Now you better win

**Hinata**  
😄  
Oh yams i was talking to yachi the other day  
She seemed super stressed  
Is everything alright??

 **Yamaguchi**  
Oh, yeah. She has a big project for her internship right now.  
Plus midterms.

**Hinata**  
Right right  
Okay im glad its nothing too serious then  
Just yachi things

**Yamaguchi**  
Lol yes #justyachithings 

**Tsukishima**  
Her nervous energy makes me anxious.

**Yamaguchi**  
I’ve become immune.

**Tsukishima**  
Okay, so Tetsurou wants to do this Halloween thing in Shibuya.  
How do I get out of it?

**Hinata**  
But that sounds like fun!

**Yamaguchi**  
It kinda does. Like a nice reward after finals.

What kind of halloween thing?

**Tsukishima**  
You know the whole dress up and go be stupid like always happens in Shibuya?

Wasnt aware

**Yamaguchi**  
Why don’t you want to go?

 **Tsukishima**  
1\. I have to dress up.  
2\. Tetsu wants to do a couples costume.  
3\. It’ll be crowded with a ton of drunk people.  
4\. It’s on a Tuesday.

**Hinata**  
I see no problem?

Have him take bokuto instead

**Tsukishima**  
Oh god no. They’d die.

 **Yamaguchi**  
Would Akaashi go?

**Tsukishima**  
Maybe. He for some reason actually really likes dressing up.

Are he and bokuto okay still?

**Tsukishima**  
Yeah. He’s just a big dumb baby.

 **Hinata**  
Well thats good 😊

**Yamaguchi**  
What kind of couples costume does he want to do?

**Tsukishima**  
Stupid shit. Like sorry to burst your bubble but I’m not going as Little Red.

**Yamaguchi**  
🤣

**Hinata**  
Why not compromise and do a noncouply couple thing

**Tsukishima**  
Excuse me a what?

**Hinata**  
You know like one go as a vampire and one as a slayer  
Or a werewolf!  
Ooh and if bokuto and akaashi go then all go as different supernaturals!

**Yamaguchi**  
That actually sounds super cute, but not like in a I’m gonna barf way.

**Tsukishima**  
… I’ll bring it up.

Oh so you do wanna go

**Tsukishima**  
😒  
Oh fuck off.

Oct 31 7:51 PM

**Tsukishima**  
[image of Tsukishima dressed as a demon, Kuroo as a vampire, Bokuto as a werewolf, and Akaashi as a merman]

 **Hinata**  
😳  
Holy shit!  
You cant send me a picture like that this early in the morning!!!!

**Yamaguchi**  
Hot damn.

**Hinata**  
Right?! Right?! You all look hot!  
Arent you supposed to look scary!?!?

...idk what akaashi is… but i like it

**Tsukishima**  
He’s a merman dumbass.

 **Hinata**  
What are those leggings made out of???

**Tsukishima**  
Spandex and sequins. 

**Yamaguchi**  
I’m impressed how he managed to make himself not topless, but still topless at the same time? Like with the matching vest thing and the jewelry?

**Hinata**  
Right?!   
Wont he be cold?

**Tsukishima**  
Well that’s his issue.

Bokuto-san better hold onto him the entire night  
Like seriously

**Tsukishima**  
Yes, we all know Akaashi is a hot piece of ass. Can we move on?

 **Hinata**  
You look really good too tsukki!   
Such a tsundere demon boy

**Tsukishima**  
Whatever. We’re leaving now.

**Yamaguchi**  
Be safe!

**Hinata**  
Okay now that hes gone can we talk about it again?

Yes

**Yamaguchi**  
Did you see his legs???

 **Hinata**  
😫  
Omg yes  
Im so jealous

Yamaguchi you arent even into guys

**Yamaguchi**  
I can still appreciate! Excuse you!

Appreciate away

**Hinata**  
Is no one going to talk about bokuto-sans arms though???

Hes a bit too buff for my personal taste  
But hes still looks pretty good

**Yamaguchi**  
I could never get that much muscle 😩

 **Hinata**  
And kuroo?? Just 😍  
Uuugh

**Yamaguchi**  
Cool down a but there Shou lmao  
Kags what even is “your personal taste”?

I like shorter guys with lean builds

**Yamaguchi**  
🤔 Ya don’t say.

 **Hinata**  
So like akaashi-san?

Yeah but hes still pretty tall  
But still super attractive

**Hinata**  
I cant argue with that

 **Tsukishima**  
I can still read this!  
Could you all shut the fuck up?

**Hinata**  
🤐

😶

**Yamaguchi**  
😨

Dec 11 8:36 AM

**Hinata**  
Tomorrow is the last day of the solcard cup  
Wish me luck! 😄

You dont need luck

**Hinata**  
Heitor is going to propose to his girlfriend nice if we win

 **Tsukishima**  
That’s dumb. He should just do it regardless of the outcome.

**Hinata**  
¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

**Yamaguchi**  
Well hopefully you guys win! Good luck!

Dec 12 4:36 AM

**Hinata**  
Okay I know you guys are asleep but i need to tell you this  
First we lost but then get this!  
Nice proposed to heitor!!!  
It was crazy! 😆

7:21 AM

**Yamaguchi**  
What a turn of events!  
Sorry to hear you lost though.

 **Hinata**  
Thats alright  
The wind just was not on our side today

Ew wind  
You actually have to account for that

**Hinata**  
The pains of beach volleyball 😔

Ill stick to indoor thanks

**Hinata**  
Well thats the end of it for me

 **Yamaguchi**  
Right! You’ll be coming back soon!

March right?

**Hinata**  
Yep!  
I am so ready for the food  
Guys you dont understand 😩

I had a few weird things when i was there

**Hinata**  
But imagine it every day

Dont wanna

**Tsukishima**  
Can you guys not?  
Some people are trying to sleep.

 **Yamaguchi**  
Silence your phone?

**Tsukishima**  
Ugh.

\--------------------------------  
 **Shouyou 🏐🌞🍊**

Dec 22 12:01 PM

Happy birthday tobio 😄

Thanks shouyou 🙂

Are you doing anything special today?

A few guys from the team are treating me tonight  
Im going over to see miwa and her husband tomorrow

Oh! Thats nice!

Apparently im going to be an uncle

😲  
Omg  
Have you even ever been around a baby?

No

Oh boy  
Whens she due?

July i think?

Thats exciting!

I guess  
I make little kids cry though

Natsu has always liked you!

But she was older

Youll be fine!  
Just cradle the kid like you do a volleyball

Umm.. okay

😃

What are you going to do when you get back?

Look at what D1 teams are holding tryouts

Ill let you know if i hear anything

Thanks tobio! You the best! 🤩

I try

Jan 1 2018 12:06 AM

**Tsukishima**  
Send help.  
[selfie of Tsukishima looking very unamused with Kuroo and Bokuto cackling in the background, Akaashi looks exasperated]

 **Yamaguchi**  
At least they’re having fun?  
[selfie of Yamaguchi and Yachi smiling]

Im not moving  
[image of Kageyama’s feet propped up with the television on in the background]

**Hinata**  
Meanwhile…  
[selfie of Hinata smiling with a peace sign with ocean in the background]

 **Yamaguchi**  
Don’t have to rub it in. It’s cold af here.

**Hinata**  
Well its summer here

Huh?

**Hinata**  
….  
Ive literally been here for almost three years and you didnt realize that the seasons are opposite?

 **Tsukishima**  
🤣

i thought it was just always hot there

**Hinata**  
Well i mean youre not completely wrong

Can someone just explain so i dont feel like a complete dumbass?

**Tsukishima**  
We are in the Northern hemisphere. Hinata is in the Southern. So opposite.

Gee thanks

**Tsukishima**  
Any time Your Highness.

🙃

Jan 22 6:15 PM

**Tsukishima**  
I am literally about to commit homicide.

?

**Yamaguchi**  
Umm…. Why?

 **Tsukishima**  
My supervisor is an actual moron.

**Yamaguchi**  
What happened?

**Tsukishima**  
So I was doing a tour, right? And we’re in the Natural History Exhibition by the prehistoric elephants. I decide to throw in some fun facts about the differences between today’s elephants and these extinct ones. My supervisor overhears, berates me in front of the tour group for spewing false information, and then walks away. I looked up the information after the fact, because maybe I was wrong. I wasn’t wrong.

**Yamaguchi**  
Ouch.

thats rough buddy

**Tsukishima**  
And Tetsu is at work right now so I can’t even rant to him.  
Ugh I hate people.

 **Yamaguchi**  
Oh so we are measly seconds?

**Tsukishima**  
I probably would’ve ranted to you guys too at some point.

What time will kuroo be home?

**Tsukishima**  
Around 7.

 **Yamaguchi**  
So have you planned this guy's murder out?

**Tsukishima**  
I think if I replaced one of our neanderthals with his body no one would notice.

Lmao

**Tsukishima**  
Oh he’s calling now. My messages must have worried him.  
Sorry not sorry.  
Later.

Yikes

**Hinata**  
Yay murder first thing in the morning 🥳

 **Yamaguchi**  
😅

Feb 9 11:23 AM

**Yamaguchi**  
Have any of you been to the Sendai Umino-Mori Aquarium?

 **Hinata**  
We have an aquarium???

**Yamaguchi**  
It opened a few months after you left.

We have an aquarium?

**Tsukishima**  
😐  
How did you not know?  
It’s been there for 2 ½ years now.

Wasnt my concern

**Yamaguchi**  
So I take it none of you have.

 **Tsukishima**  
You looking to go?

**Yamaguchi**  
Yeah. I wanted to take Hitoka for a Valentine’s date or something.  
So I didn’t know if it’s worth. Or if that’s too cheesy.

**Hinata**  
I think yachi would like it!

She probably would

**Yamaguchi**  
Well, there’s dolphins. I’ll call that a win.

 **Hinata**  
I wanna go too  
I like looking at all the fish! 🐠

We can go when you get back

**Hinata**  
Yay!! 😃

 **Tsukishima**  
😏

**Yamaguchi**  
I’ll let you guys know how it is.

\---------------------------  
 **Hinata Shouyou**

March 23 3:13 PM

Yams!!! I just landed!! 😁

Welcome back to our great nation.

AAAHHHHHH!!!!! 😆

So I’ll meet you at baggage claim in like 15ish minutes?

Yep!

6:54 PM

Thanks again for coming to get me at the airport!  
It was so good to see you again 😭

I’m still a little amazed at how different you look in person.

Yeah! Im excited to see everyone else too!  
Make sure tsukki gets my present  
No complaints

Lmao  
Ill give it to him tomorrow

😏  
Im still super bummed tobio isnt in sendai right now

He is too.  
I swear he was about to skip his game.

Noooo hed never skip volleyball

Okay. He considered it for like two seconds.

I dont think ill get to see him before i leave for osaka 🙁

You’re in the same country now.  
You’ll see him.

Yeah. Maybe its better this way  
This way i can prove myself on the court for him to see  
Then i can finally FINALLY confess

However you want to do it Shou. I’ll be here to support you.

😍

\---------------------------  
 **OG 1st Years**

March 24 11:47 AM

**Tsukishima**  
Hinata what the actual fuck?

 **Hinata**  
What? 😏

**Tsukishima**  
Don’t you “What?” me.

**Hinata**  
I have no idea to what you could be referring

**Tsukishima**  
Does this ring any bells?  


**Hinata**  
🤣

What the fuck is that?

**Yamaguchi**  
🤭

 **Tsukishima**  
😒

**Hinata**  
Please tell me youll wear it at least once

**Tsukishima**  
No.

**Hinata**  
I wont tell kuroo of its existence if you send a pic in it

**Tsukishima**  
Are you seriously blackmailing me right now?  
You haven’t even been back in the country for a full 24 hours yet.

**Hinata**  
¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

Why does it exist?

**Hinata**  
Its all the fashion in rio

 **Yamaguchi**  
Where did you even get it?

**Hinata**  
Carnaval

**Tsukishima**  
😒  
I’m not wearing it.

**Hinata**  
Oops my hand slipped 😇

**Tsukishima**  
You didn’t.  
OMG you did.  
You little shit!

**Yamaguchi**  
🤣

What?

**Tsukishima**  
He texted Tetsurou.

Oof

**Tsukishima**  
You’d better run when I see you tonight.

 **Hinata**  
😝  
Yachi and yams will protect me

**Yamaguchi**  
You’re on your own there Shouyou 😂

\--------------------------------  
 **Shouyou 🏐🌞🍊**

March 24 2:17 PM

So youre heading to osaka tomorrow already?

Yeah  
I really wanted to see you though 😣

Me too

Id stay in sendai longer but tryouts are pretty soon  
I need to practice indoor a bit again

I get it  
Where are you staying?

Just in a hotel  
Bokuto offered but i thought itd be kinda awk to stay in the black jackals dorm when im trying out for that team

Makes sense

Itll only be for a few nights anyway  
Ill either make the team or not

Are you trying out for any other teams?

Not right now  
This is the best one holding tryouts so its where i wanna be

You know the adlers have kicked their ass the past several years

Well itll end this year tobio-kun 😜

Well see

Good luck at the championships tonight!

Thanks  
Ill see you soon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will introduce the Black Jackals!! Which I'm not obsessed with or anything... No way... 😅


	15. The Black Jackals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata joins the MSBY Black Jackals! He gets to know his new teammates who cause their own load of trouble. Yamaguchi contemplates some big life decisions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for all of your support! 🥰 This chapter we will meet a few members of the Black Jackals. After this chapter and next chapter, they will take a more background role, so don't worry if you're not into it! I'm just obsessed because like three of my favorite HQ characters are on the team and I can't- It's like Furudate made a team just for me.

**Bokuto #1 Mentor 🏐🦉**

March 26 7:03 AM

HEY HEY HEY ARE YOU READY MY DISCIPLE?!

Yes! Im pumped! 😤

The whole team will be watching you so give it your A game!  
We only have 1 more spot since we recruited Sakusa  
SHOW THEM WHAT YOU’VE GOT!!

Oh you guys recruited sakusa-san?

Oh I wasn’t supposed to tell anyone yet…

I wont tell anyone! You can count on me!

GOOD! I’LL SEE YOU IN A LITTLE WHILE!!!

4:59 PM

OK I’m not really supposed to say anything BUT Coach Foster was really impressed today! Actually we ALL were. YOU JUMP SO HIGH NOW! Tsum-Tsum was itching to toss to you! I think he might actually cry if you don’t make the team!

WAHH bokuto-san! Im so excited!  
I really want this!

I 100% think you have the spot!  
OK maybe like 99.9% sure!!!

😩

\------------------------------  
**OG 1st Years**

March 28 10:27 AM

**Kageyama**  
Okay what is this shit about a ninja shouyou i see on twitter????

Surprise!  
I made the team!

**Kageyama**  
Why am i finding out through social media?!

The social media team is really on it?

**Yamaguchi**  
Congratulations Shouyou!

 **Tsukishima**  
Yep. Congrats.

Thanks! 😁  
Im officially meeting the team later today for afternoon practice!

**Yamaguchi**  
Ooh let us know how that goes.

 **Kageyama**  
Okay but seriously what is ninja shouyou?

I will  
Oh! Thats what they called me in brazil!

**Yamaguchi**  
That’s actually pretty cool.

Yeah! 

**Kageyama**  
I also saw that sakusa is on the team now?

Yeah he was recruited straight from university

**Tsukishima**  
See? Someone went to university for volleyball.

 **Kageyama**  
Waste of time

**Yamaguchi**  
What did he even study?

Idk  
Guess ill find out at some point  
Im so excited for practice!!!

7:12 PM

Guys this team is nuts  
I love it! 😍

**Yamaguchi**  
Umm…

Almost reminds me of first year at karasuno

**Tsukishima**  
Oh god.

 **Kageyama**  
Glad it went well

**Tsukishima**  
So who is the chaos maker?

Hmmm  
Well its hard to say from just one practice  
But if i had to guess probably either bokuto-san or atsumu-san  
Also inunaki-san has a chaotic vibe

**Tsukishima**  
Jesus. Too many.

 **Yamaguchi**  
Have you moved into the dorm?

Yep! Quite a bit of the team lives here  
Though i dont think sakusa-san wants to  
But its part of the first year contract  
He also remembers me as the guy who got a fever at nationals 😩

**Kageyama**  
Well hes not wrong

He was so blunt about it

**Tsukishima**  
Still not wrong.

I take so much better care of myself now  
Ill just have to prove it!

**Kageyama**  
Is he still a germaphobe?

I dont think thats something you just get over

**Tsukishima**  
Honestly I don’t remember this guy at all.

 **Yamaguchi**  
I’d probably recognize him if I saw him.

Hes super tall, back curly hair, wears a mask, went to itachiyama

**Tsukishima**  
Ah. Okay I remember now. Specifically those bright ass jerseys.

 **Yamaguchi**  
They were a sight.

Tobio how come you never tell about exciting things that happen on your team?

**Kageyama**  
Because its not that exciting  
Unless you want to hear about hoshiumis latest adventure  
Or ushijimas latest review of shounen jumps ads  
Or romeros stories about his family  
Or hirugami bragging about his little brother

 **Tsukishima**  
Your team is actually the driest.

**Yamaguchi**  
Well except for Hoshiumi.  
He probably livens it up.

**Tsukishima**  
It’s probably why he acts out.

I mean i wouldnt mind hearing about the adventures of hoshiumi...

April 11 8:14 PM

Okay its been like 2 weeks and i think omi-san might actually kill atsumu-san

**Kageyama**  
Who the fuck is omi-san?

Sakusa

**Kageyma**  
?????

Atsumu-san calls him omi-kun and it just kind of caught on

**Kageyama**  
Let sakusa kill him

 **Yamaguchi**  
What has he done?

They just bicker all the time  
But in a way they kind of remind me of tobio and i 1st year

**Yamaguchi**  
Hmm. Interesting.

 **Tsukishima**  
What are they? 15?

No theyre like 22

**Tsukishima**  
😐

 **Yamaguchi**  
What do they fight about?

What dont they fight about?  
Theyre both so competitive and stubborn

**Tsukishima**  
Sounds familiar.

 **Kageyama**  
They didnt really get along at all japan either

**Tsukishima**  
Then why join the team of someone you know you don’t like?

**Yamaguchi**  
That’s the question isn’t it?

That is a good question 🤔  
Further research is required

**Yamaguchi**  
Or maybe they’ll work it out like you and Kags did.

I hope so  
I mean its entertaining dont get me wrong  
I just dont want it to affect anything on the court

**Kageyama**  
I guess only time will tell

😔

May 4 2:37 PM

**Yamaguchi**  
Hey Tsukki, what time should Hitoka and I get there tonight? 6 right?

 **Tsukishima**  
Yeah.

Whats going on tonight?

**Tsukishima**  
The museum is having a special exhibition on Egyption artifacts.

Oooh thats cool

**Yamaguchi**  
Yeah! And Tsukki organized a lot of stuff for it so we’re going in support!

Id go too if i was there 😓

**Kageyama**  
Even im going  
But i am not 5th wheeling with you guys afterward

 **Tsukishima**  
Fair enough.

Kuroo-san is coming down too?

**Tsukishima**  
Yeah. He insisted even though I said he didn’t have to.

What a good boyfriend 🥰

**Tsukishima**  
He’s ridiculous. I know he has stuff for work he needs to do.

 **Yamaguchi**  
Seems like he has different priorities.

**Tsukishima**  
I just don’t want him to procrastinate and then get stressed about it.  
He doesn’t take care of himself when he’s stressed.

Aww tsukki is such a good boyfriend too 🥰

**Tsukishima**  
Yeah yeah.

 **Kageyama**  
Are you nervous about tonight?

**Tsukishima**  
Yes. Even though I am cool, calm, and collected on the outside.

Ooh i can tell you more team gossip to distract you?

**Tsukishima**  
Yes. Give me sustenance.

 **Yamaguchi**  
Lmao

**Kageyama**  
Im convinced he has a secret file on his laptop of just a bunch of blackmail material

**Tsukishima**  
Wouldn’t you like to know 😏

Alright so i no longer think atsumu-san and omi-san hate each other

**Yamaguchi**  
Well that’s good.

 **Kageyama**  
What makes you think they solved their issues?

Well they still irritate each other but like it isnt filled with venom anymore?

**Yamaguchi**  
That’s a good start.

Definitely!  
Oh and did you know osamu-san opened an onigiri shop??  
Its super good 😋

**Kageyama**  
Atsumus brother?

Yep!  
Bokuto-san made a can of body spray explode in the locker room yesterday!

**Tsukishima**  
… how did he manage that?

No idea! 🤣  
Omi-san was super pissed

**Yamaguchi**  
😬 Yikes.  
Sakusa kinda seems like an intimidating guy.

Oh yeah. Hes low key terrifying  
Like that glare could literally kill a man  
And hes tsukkis height too but like broader

**Yamaguchi**  
Jesus.

 **Tsukishima**  
Are you saying I’m not broad?

Yes thats exactly what im saying

**Yamaguchi**  
🤣

 **Kageyama**  
Barnes is way taller

But hes not intimidating  
Hes like the friendliest dude and hes a goofball  
And hes like all limbs

**Tsukishima**  
I’m still offended. I’m not small like you.

You can’t really compare yourself to me.  
But let me put it this way  
You may be taller than kuroo-san but he still looks bigger 😆

**Yamaguchi**  
Damn.

 **Kageyama**  
Hes not wrong

**Tsukishima**  
… No comment.

May 6 6:58 PM

Hey how did the museum thing go the other day??

**Tsukishima**  
It went well.

Thats good 😊

**Yamaguchi**  
Yeah it was really interesting, and Hitoka really liked it. 😀

 **Kageyama**  
It was ok I guess

Youre just mad cause i wasnt there with you

**Tsukishima**  
😂

 **Kageyama**  
Well i was stuck with two couples  
And kurotsuki is the worst

**Tsukishima**  
I’m sorry, what did you call us?

LMAO 🤣

**Yamaguchi**  
🤭 That’s your couple name.

 **Tsukishima**  
Okay. Whatever. How are we “the worst”?

**Kageyama**  
The way you two blatantly flirt is gross

**Tsukishima**  
We do not.

**Yamaguchi**  
But you do.

Omg you guys are THAT couple 😂

**Kageyama**  
They are  
At least yams and yachi are cute about it

 **Tsukishima**  
Tch. I think you’re just jealous.

**Kageyama**  
And what if i am?

**Yamaguchi**  
😲 I wasn’t expecting you to just straight up admit it.

**Kageyama**  
I said if

**Tsukishima**  
That’s pretty much the same as admitting it.

I feel that though  
Like im happy for them but sometimes i really wish i had that too  
Like the way bokuto-san looks at akaashi? Ugh my heart 😩  
And the way meian and barnes talk about their wives? Presh

**Yamaguchi**  
I mean you could have that…

 **Tsukishima**  
^

**Kageyama**  
… with who?

**Tsukishima**  
😒

Like atsumu-san and i talk about it a lot

**Kageyama**  
Wait what?  
What do you mean?  
Atsumu???

???? umm yeah?  
Were both single  
Its normal isnt it?

**Tsukishima**  
Lord, take me now.

 **Yamaguchi**  
Kags I don’t think you and Hinata are talking about the same thing…

**Kageyama**  
Huh?

Wait what do you think were talking about?  
Im still talking about how we complain about being single and all the adorably gross couples around us

**Kageyama**  
……. Oh.. uh nvm

????

**Tsukishima**  
*bangs head repeatedly on wall*

????  
What is even happening

**Yamaguchi**  
At this point, who knows.

\---------------------------  
**BJ Monsters**

June 1 3:21 PM

Bokuto created a new group  
Bokuto changed the name of the group to BJ Monsters  
Bokuto added Miya Atsumu, Hinata Shouyou, and Sakusa Kiyoomi to the group

**Bokuto**  
HEY HEY HEY ARE YOU GUYS READY FOR TOMORROW?!

 **Atsumu**  
Hell yeah!  
Bokkun why did you name the group that?

**Bokuto**  
What’s wrong with it???  
We’re the monster generation and on the Black Jackals!  
It’s the best name!

**Atsumu**  
I-  
Nothin.

Yeah! To Tokyo!

**Bokuto**  
I’ll get to see Keiji 😍💕

 **Atsumu**  
I can’t believe Foster is lettin Samu tag along.

Isnt he talking about opening a tokyo branch?

**Atsumu**  
Yeah but don’t let him fool ya. That’s not the reason he’s comin.

Oh. whys he coming then?

**Atsumu**  
To see his boyfriend 😒

Oh! I didnt know osamu-san was dating someone  
Who is it?

**Atsumu**  
Suna Rintarou

Raijins middle blocker! I remember him from high school too  
He and tsukki got into it lol

**Atsumu**  
Sunarin does that to people.  
Hey Omi-Omi why aren’t ya sayin anything?

 **Bokuto**  
Oh yeah he’ll get to see his cousin!  
That’s cool right Omi-kun?

I think hes ignoring you

**Atsumu**  
Omiiiiiiii  
Don’t ignore me 🥺  
@Sakusa

😶

**Atsumu**  
@Sakusa

 **Bokuto**  
Maybe he’s busy?

**Atsumu**  
No. He’s sittin on his ass at home.  
@Sakusa

**Sakusa**  
What?

**Atsumu**  
Why weren’t ya answerin? 

**Sakusa**  
I muted this chat as soon as I was added.

**Atsumu**  
😧 How could ya?  
I’m hurt.

**Sakusa**  
Because you’re annoying and I don’t want all these notifications.

Why didnt you just leave the group then?

**Atsumu**  
Yeah Omi-kun?

 **Sakusa**  
Bokuto, why did you even make this? We have an official one with the entire team.

**Bokuto**  
Because I wanted one with my close friends….

💘

**Sakusa**  
At least change the name of it.

 **Atsumu**  
Oho do ya actually like us Omi-Omi?

**Bokuto**  
Why??? It’s PERFECT

Hes 100% keeping us on mute lmao

**Atsumu**  
Ya won’t do that will ya?  
Omi-kun?

 **Bokuto**  
WHAT’S WRONG WITH THE NAME 😢

I think its a perfectly acceptable name bokuto-san  
No other meaning can be taken from it

**Bokuto**  
THANK YOU BEST STUDENT  
YOU HEAR THAT!?  
PERFECTLY ACCEPTABLE

 **Atsumu**  
@Sakusa  
@Sakusa  
@Sakusa  
@Sakusa

**Sakusa**  
If you ping me one more time I’m blocking you.

\---------------------------  
**OG 1st Years**

June 3 8:06 AM

Hey is anyone in tokyo right now?

**Tsukishima**  
I am. Why?

Sweet! So am i! Come hang out with us!

**Tsukishima**  
Why? And who is us?

Im here with the team for training stuff with raijin  
Me and atsumu-san! And maybe omi-san if we can convince him

**Tsukishima**  
I guess that explains why we’re going out with Bokuto and Akaashi tonight.  
What are you guys going to be doing?

Dont know! Neither of us are from tokyo so were going to just make it up as we go!

**Tsukishima**  
That sounds terrible.

You gotta live tsukki!

**Tsukishima**  
Ugh. I’ll think about it. What time?

We plan on leaving the hotel at like 10:30 ish

**Yamaguchi**  
Oh that sounds fun! I wish I was there.  
Go Tsukki so I can live vicariously.

 **Kageyama**  
BOKE why didnt you say something earlier?  
I couldve taken the train up

Oh…  
I didnt think about that 😢

**Kageyama**  
Obviously

You still could 😃

**Kageyama**  
Actually i cant because i got scheduled for this thing

What thing?

**Kageyama**  
A promotional photoshoot

Whoa! What a big shot!

**Kageyama**  
Its not that big of a deal

 **Yamaguchi**  
Is anyone else from the team going?

**Kageyama**  
Ushijima and romero

**Yamaguchi**  
Sounds like kind of a big deal then

**Tsukishima**  
Ugh fine I’ll go with you guys.  
Tetsu will be at work still.

YES SUCCESS 😄

**Kageyama**  
Good  
I wouldnt trust atsumu and hinata alone in tokyo

Hey! Whats that supposed to mean?

**Kageyama**  
Exactly what it sounds like

😢

**Yamaguchi**  
You do have a talent for getting lost.

So does tobio!

**Kageyama**  
Because im following you idiot!

😦

10:14 PM

**Tsukishima**  
I regret everything.

 **Yamaguchi**  
Why? What happened?

**Tsukishima**  
Hinata’s teammates are what happened. 

**Yamaguchi**  
Oh boy.  
I feel a rant coming on.

**Tsukishima**  
So they somehow did get Sakusa to come, which was fine. He’s pretty quiet and aloof. Until you throw in Miya. Hinata wasn’t kidding about them. I don’t think I’ve seen a glare that icy since the first time Tetsu tried to flirt with me, and it was my own. Then add in another Miya. And his stupid boyfriend. UGH.

Atsumu-san says that suna-san is the definition of a troll  
Youre too easy to mess with tsukki  
I think you guys could actually be great friends! 😃

**Tsukishima**  
😒

 **Yamaguchi**  
Lmao Tsukki’s sass plus a troll?  
They’d be an unstoppable front.

😨 thats actually terrifying to think about

**Kageyama**  
I dont know him well but i think that fits with what i do know

 **Tsukishima**  
Anyway. I think I figured it out.

Figured what out?

**Tsukishima**  
The whole Atsumu and Sakusa thing.

Oh! Please tell!

**Tsukishima**  
It’s sexual tension.

 **Kageyama**  
…

**Yamaguchi**  
Uh…

OMG YOURE RIGHT  
I can totally see it now  
OMG

**Kageyama**  
So they just need to fuck?

 **Tsukishima**  
Most likely.

They are both way too proud to own up to that though

**Tsukishima**  
Well have fun choking on it as it grows thicker.

 **Yamaguchi**  
Well then.

Do you think they have actual feeling for each other though?

**Tsukishima**  
It’s hard to say in just one afternoon, but I’d say yes.

Hmmmm 🤔 how do you get 2 stubborn people to confess?

**Tsukishima**  
God wouldn’t we like to fucking know.

 **Yamaguchi**  
Well… You can’t make them.  
All you can do is talk to them about it and support them.

**Kageyama**  
Im still in shock that you think sakusa actually has feelings for atsumu

Thanks yams i will!  
And its more likely than youd think

June 18 8:05 AM

**Kageyama**  
Shouyou are you ok?!  
Please answer me!

 **Yamaguchi**  
OMG OMG

**Tsukishima**  
It’s fine. He’s probably fine.

Im fine!

**Kageyama**  
Oh thank god

 **Yamaguchi**  
I’m glad.  
Is everyone else too?

Were still waiting to hear from a few guys

**Tsukishima**  
Jesus. An earthquake hasn’t hit the mainland like that since 2011.

 **Yamaguchi**  
That was a bad one. Thankfully this one wasn’t as strong.

**Tsukishima**  
Yeah because the epicenter was actually ON the mainland and not in the middle of the ocean.  
If a 9.1 hit like that we'd all be fucked. Thankfully this one was only a 5.6.

**Yamaguchi**  
That was scary. Sendai got pretty lucky.

I remember that.  
This one hasnt made any tsunamis yet at least

**Tsukishima**  
There’s a high chance it won't since its epicenter was so far inland.  
But you never know.

 **Kageyama**  
Have they found everyone yet?

Uhh no…  
We cant get a hold of atsumu-san or osamu-san

**Yamaguchi**  
Are they together?

Yeah he left early this morning to help his brother with something at the restaurant

**Yamaguchi**  
Hopefully they’re alright.

 **Tsukishima**  
Maybe it’s something stupid like their phones are dead.

I hope  
Power is still out so they cant charge it  
And we cant really get to the shop because its dangerous  
Theres already been an aftershock

**Kageyama**  
Let us know on updates

I will

9:17 AM

Omi-san is missing

**Kageyama**  
I thought just the twins were?

He was here and now hes not

**Tsukishima**  
How far away is the restaurant from the complex?

Idk maybe around 5 kilometers?

**Tsukishima**  
He’s probably walking there.

Bokuto-san already tried to leave and we told him not to!

**Kageyama**  
But did you tell sakusa that?

No…  
What a sly bastard

**Yamaguchi**  
How long ago did he leave?

We noticed like 10 minutes ago

**Tsukishima**  
Well don’t worry unless you don’t hear from him in the next 20 minutes.

Ok. Meian-san is pissed

**Kageyama**  
Well he did something stupid

9:32 AM

He found them!

**Yamaguchi**  
Are they okay?

Yeah. The rakuten mobile cell tower is down so they couldnt contact us.

**Kageyama**  
How did sakusa?

He has ntt docomo

**Yamaguchi**  
Makes sense. I’m glad they’re okay though.

Yeah me too

**Kageyama**  
Who the hell still uses rakuten mobile?

July 22 5:41 PM

**Yamaguchi**  
Hey guys, can I have your opinion on something?

Of course!

**Tsukishima**  
What is it?

 **Yamaguchi**  
So Hitoka and I have talked about moving in together after we graduate. Do you think it’s a good idea?

Whoa yams! 😮

**Kageyama**  
Thats a big step

 **Yamaguchi**  
I know. That’s why I just want some other opinions. 

**Tsukishima**  
Do you want the statistics or me as a friend?

**Kageyama**  
Oh god

**Yamaguchi**  
Can I have both?

**Tsukishima**  
Statistically speaking the younger a couple is when they move in together the more likely for it to not work out. And some studies say that living together before marriage increases the likelihood of divorce by 33%.  
But I say it’s all bullshit. I think it has more to do with the two people it involves. Are you guys on the same page? Have you talked about the future? Will you both have steady jobs? There’s a lot to consider. Age could play a factor because at 18 who the fuck knows the answer to any of those questions? So answer them so me and I’ll give you a real answer.

**Kageyama**  
Jesus

😵

**Yamaguchi**  
We both seem to be on the same page. We’ve talked about this multiple times. There’s a high chance of us working at the places each of us are interning. Like I want to marry this girl. I just need to get settled first.

OMG TADASHI!!!

**Tsukishima**  
Well then there’s your answer.

 **Yamaguchi**  
Oh. Thanks Tsukki. You’d be a great therapist!

**Tsukishima**  
🤮

**Yamaguchi**  
Lmao 😂 just saying.

**Kageyama**  
You really have your shit together

**Yamaguchi**  
Well I guess so 😅  
I just have a goal in mind.

Me too! 😤

**Kageyama**  
So do i

 **Tsukishima**  
Am I the only one without his shit together?

**Yamaguchi**  
To be fair, in high school it was usually the other way around.

Yeah its just karma now

**Tsukishima**  
Ugh. I don’t want to think about this.

 **Kageyama**  
And thats exactly why you dont have your shit together

**Tsukishima**  
😒🖕

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The earthquakes were both real events that happened in Japan! The 2011 one was awful. I decided to include them for more realism and why not. Has anyone ever been in an earthquake before? I was in a 7.1 a couple years ago. Scary stuff man!


	16. Jackals & Eagles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The few months before the Adlers vs Jackals game, Hinata spends time with his team. His friends revel in their misfortunes. Then the big game.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter got away from me little bit 😅 but here we are with this big boy. Hope you all don't mind haha

**OG 1st Years**

Aug 13 12:31 PM

Hey tobio since when do you have a middle part?

**Kageyama**  
Since last year? Why?

Well i literally still havent seen you  
And it looks dumb

**Tsukishima**  
Pft.

 **Kageyama**  
What?! No it doesnt

It kinda does  
Like was that your idea?

**Yamaguchi**  
😶

 **Kageyama**  
I wanted to change it up

Well you certainly succeeded  
Not well though

**Kageyama**  
Whats wrong with it though?

So many things…

**Kageyama**  
Yachi told me it looked nice

She lied

**Tsukishima**  
🤣

I cant believe youve been walking around with that since last year!  
Why didnt you guys intervene?! 

**Yamaguchi**  
Uh…

 **Tsukishima**  
He can do what he wants.  
Not my problem.

**Kageyama**  
It looks fine though right?

**Yamaguchi**  
Do you want the truth?

**Kageyama**  
Yes?

**Yamaguchi**  
It’s… Not the best look on you.

**Tsukishima**  
Kozume wore it better.

**Kageyama**  
… wow  
Why didnt my team say anything?

To be fair ushiwaka probably thinks it looks nice

**Yamaguchi**  
Why is this even being brought up now all of a sudden?

Atsumu-san and i were talking about hair styles like from high school to now  
And then he mentioned tobios middle part… and…. Well… 

**Tsukishima**  
Why were you guys even talking about that?

Oh he was talking about how nice omi-sans hair is  
And it is indeed very nice hair  
Like that big floof hes got over the eye? 

**Tsukishima**  
🙄 Of course he was.  
Though i also have to agree, unfortunately.

 **Yamaguchi**  
I think you just have a thing for guys with hair over one eye.

**Kageyama**  
lol

**Tsukishima**  
I feel attacked.

Tell me if hes wrong though

**Tsukishima**  
I’d rather not say anything.

 **Kageyama**  
👌

😂

Sept 4 4:34 PM

November 17th! Mark your calendars!

**Tsukishima**  
For what?

Adlers vs jackals game!

**Kageyama**  
Finally well get to verse each other again on the court

Yeah and ill prove to you im the best 😤

**Kageyama**  
In your dreams

Well actually yes

**Yamaguchi**  
We’ll all be there to support you guys!

 **Tsukishima**  
Yeah, it’ll be a sight I’m sure.

Thanks guys 😍

**Kageyama**  
You only have two more months to get ready

Oh ill be ready dont you worry

**Kageyama**  
I wont

 **Yamaguchi**  
Now now. Leave the competition on the court.

😝  
Oh! Also the team is doing this team bonding thing  
Apparently its tradition before the start of each season

**Yamaguchi**  
What are you guys doing?

Were going to tokyo to fuji-q!  
Were going to do this maze thing there too!

**Yamaguchi**  
Like a haunted maze?

Yeah! Apparently its really big

**Tsukishima**  
I’m surprised that’s what you guys are doing.  
Bokuto is kind of a chicken shit.

He was one of the people who suggested it!

**Tsukishima**  
Of course he was.

 **Kageyama**  
I didnt think you liked scary things either shouyou

Well i mean itll be fine right?  
Its in an amusement park so it cant be that bad

**Yamaguchi**  
If you say so.

 **Tsukishima**  
Who wants to take bets on who bitches out?

**Kageyama**  
✋

**Yamaguchi**  
✋

Ill take that bet

**Tsukishima**  
My bets are: Bokuto runs, Hinata freezes, Miya and Sakusa cling to each other.

 **Yamaguchi**  
Bokuto and Miya pretend to be big bad macho men, Sakusa doesn’t give a single fuck, and Hinata gets lost.

**Tsukishima**  
Oh that’s a good one.

**Kageyama**  
He’s definitely going to get lost.  
Bokuto tries to talk to the actors, Atsumu bitches out, Sakusa doesn’t care

Well you know what i think?  
I think that ill be scared but overall fine  
Bokuto-san will run screaming, omi-san will pretend not to care but low key is kinda scared, and atsumu-san will… yeah i think he might actually be terrified

**Yamaguchi**  
What’s the prize for most correct?

 **Tsukishima**  
Hmm. Gets treated to dinner or whatever after the Adlers vs Jackals game?

Deal! 😎

**Yamaguchi**  
When are you guys going?

Umm… the 28th i think

**Tsukishima**  
I’ll be waiting to claim my prize.

\---------------------------  
**BJ Monsters**

Sept 28 7:36 PM

**Bokuto**  
Tsum-Tsumu where are you???

 **Atsumu**  
No where. Don’t mind me.

Umm??

**Bokuto**  
What do you mean? You where RIGHT THERE.  
And now you’re gone 😢

Yeah when we got to the entrance you disappeared!

**Atsumu**  
I am a figment of your imagination.  
I was never there 😶

 **Sakusa**  
Miya, I swear to god if I have to come find you.

**Atsumu**  
Entirely unnecessary!

**Bokuto**  
BUT YOU’RE MISSING

**Sakusa**  
If I have to suffer, you have to suffer.  
Now come out before I drag you by your ankles.

**Atsumu**  
So harsh Omi-Omi 😘

It won’t be that bad!  
My friends and i even have a bet going

**Bokuto**  
OH I WANT IN

Well as of right now tobio is winning because he said atsumu-san would bitch out

**Atsumu**  
… I’ll be there in just a minute.

 **Sakusa**  
Finally.

HUZZAH 😄

11:21 PM

**Bokuto**  
Guys I don’t think I’ll be able to sleep tonight 😰

 **Atsumu**  
YOU?! That guy GRABBED me!  
THEY AIN’T SUPPOSED TO DO THAT!

He was feeding off of your fear 😁

**Sakusa**  
He probably thought you were big enough to not shit yourself.

 **Atsumu**  
I wasn’t scared enough for that.

**Bokuto**  
I dunno. You looked pretty scared to me.

**Atsumu**  
Says you Mr. Runs Away Screaming Bloody Murder!  
Ya left us all to die!

Bokuto-san if this was real you wouldve died first

**Bokuto**  
😭

 **Sakusa**  
Shut up and go to sleep.

**Atsumu**  
I need someone to hold me.

**Bokuto**  
I want Keiji 😭

**Sakusa**  
God, you are both embarrassments.

Atsumu-san just cuddle with kimi!

**Sakusa**  
Who the fuck is Kimi?

 **Atsumu**  
Jealous Omi-kun? 😏

**Bokuto**  
Oh! Isn’t that the big hedgehog plush you won at the arcade?

**Atsumu**  
Yes. Now say another word about it and I will personally shave off your hair.

**Bokuto**  
😨

**Sakusa**  
Are you embarrassed?

**Atsumu**  
No. Kimi is perfect. 💕💕

Hes just doesnt want bokuto-san to spill about….something else

**Atsumu**  
My shears are lookin at you next Shouyou-kun.

🤐

\--------------------------  
**OG 1st Years**

Sept 28 11:32 PM

Alright heres the results:  
Bokuto-san ran away screaming  
I was scared but overall fine uh but i did get lost once  
Omi-san gave zero fucks unless there was blood then he got a little nauseous  
Atsumu-san bitched out at first but we got him in and he was terrified and clung to omi-san the whole time

**Yamaguchi**  
Damn. So what’s the final talley?  
I got 2.

 **Tsukishima**  
Hmm. 1 ½.  
Tch. That’s disappointing.

**Kageyama**  
Does mine count?

Id say half a point

**Kageyama**  
Then i have 2 ½ points  
Suck on it 4 eyes

 **Tsukishima**  
Tch. You still didn’t win.

Yep thatd be me with 3 points 😎

**Yamaguchi**  
😞 sigh. Well looks like we’re treating him when we all get together after the game.

 **Tsukishima**  
Dislike.

Oct 3 9:25 AM

Hello volleyball season!! 😍  
Everyone watching the rockets vs falcons game tonight?

**Kageyama**  
Yep

 **Yamaguchi**  
I have to work.

**Tsukishima**  
Same.

Lame

**Tsukishima**  
Says you whose job it is to watch it.

...true

**Yamaguchi**  
How are things with your team since your bonding exercise?

Well….  
Everything is good!  
Except the sexual tension is worse... 

**Tsukishima**  
Choking on it yet?

😩 Ugh might as well be  
Like i can feel it as soon i walk in a room that contains both of them

**Kageyama**  
Gross

 **Tsukishima**  
😒

Maybe we can just beat other teams by making them uncomfortable

**Yamaguchi**  
😂  
Have you tried talking to either of them yet?

Yeah i talked to atsumu-san

**Yamaguchi**  
And what’d he say?

He laughed at me 😒  
And said “The day that the Sakusa Kiyoomi likes me is the day I’ll admit that ‘Samu is the better lookin’ twin.”

**Tsukishima**  
I’m surrounded by idiots.

 **Yamaguchi**  
(┛ಠДಠ)┛彡┻━┻

**Tsukishima**  
^

**Kageyama**  
Through all that did he even admit that he likes sakusa?

Well i told him he aint slick 😠  
And he said neither am i  
And then we came to a stalemate

**Kageyama**  
Wait…  
You arent slick about what?

 **Yamaguchi**  
Did you talk to sakusa?

I tried  
I asked him about it and his ears turned red and he walked away

**Tsukishima**  
Good enough for me.

 **Kageyama**  
Are we just going to ignore me??

You guys hear something?

**Yamaguchi**  
Nope.

 **Tsukishima**  
Nah.

**Kageyama**  
😒

\-----------------------------------------  
**Bokuto #1 Mentor 🏐🦉**

Oct 10 9:03 PM

HEY HEY HEY Shouyou-kun!

Hey bokuto-san!

Have Tsum-Tsum and Omi-kun been acting weird to you?

Depends what you mean by weird  
Like usual weird or like weirder than usual?

Umm… I’m not sure?

So youve noticed that they have a thing for each other right?

IS THAT WHAT THOSE STARING CONTESTS ARE?

Uh sure 😊

I KNEW IT!

So theyve had the tension pretty much from the start  
But recently its been worse

So we need a plan to get them together right?

Yes and no  
We shouldnt meddle too much

Boo 😔

We just need to persuade them to confess  
Atsumu-san doesnt think omi-san likes him

I can steal Tsumu’s hair clippers!

😬 i dont think thats a good idea

What if both of us confront one of them?

Hmm maybe

Which one though?

Omi-san is a faster runner

Tsum-Tsum is is then 😈

\----------------------------  
**Atsumu 🏐🦊**

Oct 13 7:27 PM

Why would ya do me dirty like that Shou-kun? 😭

It needed to be done 🤷🏻

I was in the shower! 😭  
Hittin a man when he’s most vulnerable!  
Vicious! You and Bokkun both!

¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

You’re not even sorry!

Not really no  
Our other option was omi-san

Y’all woulda been struck dead.

We arent quite dumb enough to confront him in the showers

Oh but I’m fair game?

Were still alive arent we?

….fair enough.

So are you going to do it?? 😃

Maybe once ya finally confess to Tobio-kun.

I told im going to after the match!

Yeah well Ill be waitin to see if it actually happens.

😠  
It will

Ope gotta go, Omi is calling me 💕

Wait what?  
Atsumu-san?  
😑

\----------------------------  
**Tetsu 🖤**

Oct 26 1:58 PM

Hey Tsukki, do you think Hinata would do a promotional video with Kenma if I asked?

Did you seriously just ask me that?

Umm… Yes?

😐

What?

Read what you wrote again.

Okay?  
Now what?

Are you stupid?

ʘ̥ꀾʘ̥ Sometimes…

You. Asking Hinata Shouyou. Volleyball freak. If he would do a promotional video. For Volleyball. With Kenma. One of his best friends.

Well when you put it that way.  
(人◕ω◕) Oh my Firefly is the best!

🙄

Thanks Babe.  
Oh don’t tell him though. I need to finalize everything.

Sure. You’re welcome.

I’ll be at your game next week （＾∀＾）

Oh? I’m glad.

And then I can take you out for dinner?

That sounds nice.

Okay. I love you! (♥ω♥*)

I love you, too.

\-------------------------  
**OG 1st Years**

Nov 5 10:47 AM

**Hinata**  
Tobio!

 **Kageyama**  
What?

**Hinata**  
Why didnt you tell us you were in a commercial?!

He’s what now?

**Kageyama**  
…

 **Hinata**  
😂 OMG IM CRYING  
[link to video]

...This can’t be real.

**Hinata**  
OMG 🤣

 **Yamaguchi**  
Umm.. The curry looks good?

**Hinata**  
GUYS I CANT-

Your acting is atrocious.

**Kageyama**  
Well they still released it didnt they?

Maybe because they already paid all the production fees.

**Hinata**  
HELP

 **Yamaguchi**  
Well, it…. It’s something.

**Hinata**  
Oh its something alright 😂

**Kageyama**  
Well how many commercials have you been in boke?

**Hinata**  
None 😩

**Kageyama**  
Exactly so shut up

**Hinata**  
Fine fine  
Okay but the bus ride to sendai is over 10 hours  
Im gonna be so bored

**Yamaguchi**  
Talk to us then.

**Hinata**  
Oh i will  
I wonder whats going to happen this time

**Yamaguchi**  
This time?

**Hinata**  
Something always seems to happen

Care to elaborate?

**Hinata**  
One time atsumu-san and omi-san fought the entire time  
Another time omi-san saw a spider or something and absolutely lost his shit  
Thomas got food poisoning and threw up  
We got a flat tire  
Bokuto spilled something that smelled disgusting

 **Kageyama**  
Wtf the season just started last month

**Hinata**  
Were cursed!

Sounds like you’re due for something.

**Hinata**  
Dont put those bad vibes on me!!!  
Take it back!!

Nah.

**Hinata**  
😭

 **Yamaguchi**  
You guys are a lively bunch.

**Kageyama**  
When are you guys leaving?

**Hinata**  
After morning practice on the 15th

**Yamaguchi**  
Good luck.

Nov 15 1:47 PM

**Hinata**  
Weve been on the road for a few hours now  
So far so good

You just jinxed yourself.

**Hinata**  
😨  
Dont say that!

Let me know if something interesting happens.

**Hinata**  
😠

4:32 PM

**Hinata**  
Well weve got this  
[image of Atsumu asleep and Bokuto drawing on his face]

Pfft. Bokuto is such a child.

**Yamaguchi**  
No one stopped him?

 **Hinata**  
Meian is further in front  
Omi-san also took a picture

**Kageyama**  
I want to see when hes done

**Hinata**  
Alright lol

**Yamaguchi**  
Oh boy. How is he not waking up?

**Hinata**  
Idk rough night?  
Oh here we go  
[image of Atsumu sleeping with an eyepatch, eye drawn on closed eyelid, new eyebrows, a mustache, and beard drawn in black marker]

😂

**Yamaguchi**  
OMG

 **Kageyama**  
Im keeping this  
For the future

**Yamaguchi**  
Not gonna lie, that’s actually pretty good.  
Does Bokuto draw?

Actually I think he does.

**Hinata**  
Im impressed  
Atsumu-san looks like a real pirate now  
😂

 **Yamaguchi**  
I still don’t know how he slept through that.

My question is how is he going to get that all off.

**Hinata**  
Apparently it comes off easy with rubbing alcohol  
Just depends how charitable omi-san is feeling

 **Kageyama**  
Yeah good luck with that  
I think hell like watching miya suffer

**Hinata**  
True 😔

6:02 PM

**Hinata**  
Guys were stopping for food  
He doesnt know  
Were going inside

 **Yamaguchi**  
👀

🍵

**Kageyama**  
Im here for it

 **Hinata**  
Idk if were all gonna keep it together  
Coach hasnt seen yet

**Yamaguchi**  
Meian didn’t say anything?

**Hinata**  
He just sighed and walked past us  
He cant really do anything about it now

**Yamaguchi**  
He could’ve told the poor dude.

No, no. Just let it happen.

**Hinata**  
Oh no  
Coach just asked him wtf he has on his face  
Everyone lost it now

😂  
Man I wish I was there to see.

**Kageyama**  
You just thrive off of other peoples pain

And?

**Hinata**  
Now he looked at himself with his phone  
Now he ran to the bathroom 😂

 **Yamaguchi**  
You guys are mean lmao

**Hinata**  
I kinda feel bad  
A little

He clearly deserved it.

**Yamaguchi**  
For sleeping?!

No. For everything else he’s done.

**Hinata**  
I think he will forgive us when i show him this  
[image of Sakusa laughing without his mask on]

 **Kageyama**  
Holy shit

Damn.

**Yamaguchi**  
You could sell that for millions.

 **Hinata**  
Probably 😆  
But its for atsumu-san

**Kageyama**  
Dont let sakusa see it or he might destroy all evidence

I’m keeping this.  
For research purposes.

**Yamaguchi**  
Keep telling yourself that.

 **Hinata**  
What about kuroo-san?

I’ve found his hentai folder.  
He owes me this much.

**Yamaguchi**  
😬

 **Kageyama**  
Did you make him delete it?

No. I don’t feel inferior to animated characters.

**Hinata**  
Good on you tsukki!  
Besides i think a picture of omi-san laughing is much more pure anyway lol

Right. So he can’t complain.  
I’ve at least met this guy in person.

**Yamaguchi**  
You know, I’m not even that surprised that Kuroo is a hentai guy.

 **Kageyama**  
Same

**Hinata**  
You have pretty good taste tsukki

I know.

**Kageyama**  
What you think sakusa and kuroo are attractive?

 **Hinata**  
You don’t?

**Kageyama**  
Eh i mean i guess  
Just not my type

**Hinata**  
I guess theyre my type 😂  
Every guy i find attractive is tall with black hair 

**Kageyama**  
Oh?

**Hinata**  
Yep!

**Kageyama**  
Good to know

😒

7:12 PM

**Hinata**  
Update  
Atsumu-san likes the picture

11:46 PM

**Hinata**  
Well we finally made it  
Ugh

 **Yamaguchi**  
Guess we’ll be seeing you soon!

**Hinata**  
Hell yeah!

\----------------------------  
**Tetsu 🖤**

Nov 17 5:13 PM

Are you already here?

Yeah. Been here for a while.  
You excited?

I am actually.

I’m really looking forward to seeing how much our little Chibi-chan has improved.

Me too.

Are you sitting with Yamaguchi and Yachi?

Yeah. My brother is here with Saeko somewhere too.

I think I saw a few Karasuno alumni.

Wouldn’t surprise me.  
A lot of them are still in the area.

I wish I could sit with you~

Me too, but duty calls.

(T⌓T)

You’ll see me after.

I know (-‿◦)

Who do you think will win?

Well. Honestly I’m not sure. Throwing Hinata in can change a lot.

Right this is his first official game.

Like I know not to underestimate him.  
He brings something out in his teammates.

You obviously want the Jackals to win.

Well of course! That’s my bro’s team!  
And Hinata is my friend too.

No love for the other two of our generation?

I don’t have any personal connections.  
Miya is a great setter. Second only to Kageyama.  
And Sakusa is a hell of a spiker.

God Kags was so fucking smug when the standings came out.

He overtook Miya for both setting and serving.

Hinata said he was pretty upset.

I mean, how could he not have been?  
Getting beat out in two areas he’s dominated for years by the same dude?  
Not fun.

Very true.

Alright. Here we go. It’s about to start.

Yep.

6:02 PM

Holy shit.  
That was literally the first play.

I saw. Damn.  
Boy’s got hops.  
Like even more than before.

His receive was perfect.  
Did his minus temp quick get even faster?

I think it did.  
Man Sakusa’s spikes are disgusting.

It’s that spin.

Why did Hinata hit the ball before serving?

Habit from playing beach. Knocks the sand off.

That’s actually adorable.

Wow. Hinata just set the ball.

Yep and the Jackals take the first set.

6:22 PM

I swear I can feel the tension from up here.

How do you think I feel? I’m courtside.  
The look in Kageyama’s eyes right now is giving me chills!

This is his fourth serve.  
And look at him drawing away the Jackals from his middle blockers.

Yep. And there it goes to Hirugami.

He really is King of the Court.

6:47 PM

What kind of serve was that?

Some kind of hybrid?

How disgusting.

Man that rally was intense.  
And did he do a left handed spike?

Yep. As expected of a volleyball freak.

He’s just full of surprises.  
Jackals take set 3.

7:08 PM

And victory for the Jackals!  
Gotta work now. I’ll see you later.  
Love you!

Alright.  
Love you too Tetsu.

**OG 1st Years**

11:41 PM

**Yamaguchi**  
Idk where anyone is, but Yachi and I are heading out.

Alright. I’m over by the bar with Bokuto, Akaashi, and Tetsu.  
I have no idea where Kageyama and Hinata are.

**Yamaguchi**  
Do you think they…  
Ya know. Dipped out?

I fucking hope so.  
God. I’m so done with them.  
I could literally feel their tension up in the stands.

**Yamaguchi**  
Me too.

I just asked Atsumu. He said he thinks he left with Kageyama.

**Yamaguchi**  
🤭  
Is it finally happening?

Thank God.

Nov 18 8:14 AM

**Hinata**  
You know its rude to talk about people like that when they arent present

It’s Sunday morning. Go away.

**Hinata**  
Aw 😞  
I thought youd wanna hear about my new boyfriend

 **Yamaguchi**  
I’m here! And I want to hear!

**Kageyama**  
Shouyou boke!  
Are you just announcing it to everyone?!

**Hinata**  
Well i didnt say any names  
So thanks for stealing the spotlight 😩

Thank fucking finally.  
Do you know how long we’ve had to deal with your bullshit?  
The pining. OMG the fucking pining.  
Six years!  
You both have significantly shortened my lifespan.

**Hinata**  
Uh sorry? 😕

 **Yamaguchi**  
Well congrats guys! 😊

Yeah, yay. Congrats or whatever. I’m going back to sleep.

\-----------------------  
**Tadashi 😇🍠**

Nov 18 8:21 AM

Is Kags with you right now?

No he had to leave for practice

Ew. Right after a game?

I think it was more like team meeting stuff idk

Okay then. Tell me what happened!  
So you guys are official now?

Ok ok let me tell it from the beginning  
So after we all could finally get off the court and showered and stuff he was waiting for me outside the locker room. And we just kinda stared at each other and then I just jumped on him. But he caught me! And i blurted out that i love him.

Aw cute. But just like that? Lol

I got excited ok?! I couldnt hold it in anymore!  
It was like WAH in my chest!

So what’d he say?

Well he dropped me like a loser lol

Lmao

But then he just grabbed me and kissed me! And he said he loves me too! Then you know we all went out to the izakaya but we dipped out early. I went to his apartment and we sat down and talked about everything.

Aww I’m really happy for you. I’m glad you guys talked through everything.

Yeah. umm i told him everything about brazil

Oh. What’d he say?

He said it doesnt matter to him because im here with him now

OMG Kags- That’s romantic!

It was. I melted a bit 💕💖😍  
And we wanted to be finally be each others boyfriend so yeah we official 😁

Yay! 😄

Yeah and then we had sex 😘

Whelp it’s not as wholesome anymore lol  
I would’ve been more surprised if you didn’t though, to be honest.  
It’s been in the making for years.

Yeah once it got started there was no stopping us

Well? How was it?

😍😍😍😍😍 OMG YAMS

Good I take it?

YES

Lol Not that it really matters, but was he a virgin?

He said he was. But it didnt seem like it 😏

Alright alright lol

Im still at his apartment and we arent leaving until this afternoon so ill get to spend some more time with him

That’s good. You guys will be living pretty far apart.

Yeah 😔  
But well make it work!  
If we were able to keep in contact while i was on the other side of the world this should be nothing right?

In theory.

😤 im determined

I don’t have any doubt 😆

Ill come up to sendai for like christmas and new years or something

Or you could both meet in Tokyo sometimes.

Oh yeah that might work for like a weekend trip! 😄  
Oh tobio just texted me it was just a team meeting so hell be back soon!

Good. More time to spend together.

I dont think well be leaving to go anywhere 😏😏

Omg Shouyou lmao

Sorry sorry 😂  
Man im just so happy!!  
Tobio is finally within my reach and wants to be with me  
ME  
Ugh it still feels so unreal

I’m seriously so happy for you. You deserve it.

I love him so much tadashi  
My heart feels so full right now

Well my dear friend, welcome to being happily in love.

💕😍💖  
Oh i think i hear the door opening  
Ttyl yams!

Alright! Have fun! 😏 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally after 16 chapters, I present to you: KageHina! ✨
> 
> From here we will be deviating from canon slightly. I'm not sending Kageyama to Italy. Sorry Kags, no international travel for you. Hinata can keep his ass in Japan, too. COVID-19 will not exist, and the 2020 Tokyo Olympics will proceed as normal.


	17. From Osaka With Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata and Kageyama exploring their new romantic relationship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all your wonderful comments last chapter! I really appreciate it guys 🥰
> 
> I blinked and this week passed by, like, wow. So here's a fluffy KageHina chapter for you all.

**Tobio 🏐💙😍**

Nov 20 1:27 PM

What are you doing for christmas?

I dont know  
miwa might make me come over  
Why?

Well im coming home for christmas and new years  
So like if you wanted to idk spend it with me and mom and natsu you can

Oh  
Um yeah id like that  
Youre going to stay with me right?

Ill have to spend at least a few days at home  
But the rest of the time ill stay with you! 😍

Ok 😀

Yay! 😄

I want to toss to you too  
See how it feels now

Im 100% down for that!

Youd never say no to a toss

Nope!  
Hey tobio

Yeah?

I love you! 💖💖💖

I love you too

Gah ill never get tired of saying that to you! 😍

Youre ridiculous

Hm i know  
But now im your ridiculous

Yeah and dont forget it

I wont! 💓

\--------------------------------  
**OG 1st Years**

Dec 5 6:34 PM

Guys im dying here 😩  
Were kags and i this bad during high school?

**Tsukishima**  
If you’re referring to insufferable pining, then yes.

 **Yamaguchi**  
^

Omg im so sorry

**Tsukishima**  
Have a taste of your own medicine.

I dont like it  
It tastes yucky 😭

**Tsukishima**  
Tell me again where I care?

So mean tsukki! 😖

**Yamaguchi**  
I thought you said Atsumu was going to confess.

Hes a dirty liar  
“Im not ready yet shou-kun show a poor man some mercy”  
Psh 😒

**Yamaguchi**  
Lol

At least i get to go to tokyo this weekend

**Tsukishima**  
Is that when you’re doing that thing with Tetsurou and Kenma?

Yep! 😃  
Pretty pumped about it

**Kageyama**  
Youll be in tokyo this weekend?

Well hello to you too 😆  
And yes i will  
Why?

**Kageyama**  
I have a game in tokyo this weekend

Mhmm

**Kageyama**  
….

 **Yamaguchi**  
🤭

**Kageyama**  
Will your thing take all day?

Probably not

**Kageyama**  
So will you be doing anything that night?  
Where are you staying?

With kenma  
So ill probs hang out with him

**Kageyama**  
😕

 **Yamaguchi**  
Damn Shouyou. You’re really making the man work for it.

Work for what? He hasnt asked me anything specific 😙

**Tsukishima**  
😂

 **Kageyama**  
Youre such a little shit

😄

**Kageyama**  
Do you want to do something together after my game?

Oh wow tobio! What a surprise! Of course id love to! 😘

**Yamaguchi**  
😂 Geeze.

 **Tsukishima**  
Your sass is on my level tonight.

**Kageyama**  
Ugh 😓  
Why are you like this?

Oh you love it 😝

**Tsukishima**  
God get a room.

 **Yamaguchi**  
We waited years and years for them to finally get together.  
We never stopped to think of the repercussions.

Oh come on!  
We arent that bad

**Tsukishima**  
Yet.

 **Kageyama**  
Is that a challenge?

**Tsukishima**  
God no. 

**Kageyama**  
I think it was a challenge  
Dont you shouyou?

Mhmm i agree tobio

**Yamaguchi**  
Look what you’ve done Tsukki. 😔

 **Tsukishima**  
What did I do to deserve this?

**Kageyama**  
Exist

**Tsukishima**  
😒

Nice kill!

Dec 8 6:47 PM

Hey guys look where i am  
[image of Kageyama in a group huddle with the rest of the Schedein Adlers]

**Yamaguchi**  
Oooh does Kags know you’re there?

Nope 😁  
Im gonna surprise him!

**Tsukishima**  
Wait is that taken from court side?

Yep! Your boyfriend let me come down here with him

**Tsukishima**  
Well that’s rude. He never lets me do that.

Maybe because im in the same league?  
Idk but security was chill with it

**Tsukishima**  
😒 that bitch.

 **Yamaguchi**  
How’d your video thing go?

Good! We finished everything up this afternoon

**Yamaguchi**  
Awesome! More time to spend with Kags then.

Thats the plan!

**Tsukishima**  
Good because he won’t shut up about you.  
Like how is it worse now? I swear to god.

¯\\_(ツ)_/¯  
I mean bokuto-san talks about akaashi-san all the time and theyve been together for over 5 years

**Tsukishima**  
Bokuto is on another level.

 **Yamaguchi**  
You act like you and Kuroo are any better.

**Tsukishima**  
That’s because we are.

Mm idk about that  
Kuroo has mentioned you at least 3 times since we got to the stadium

**Tsukishima**  
Tch. What’s he saying?

My moonshine could play in division 1 if he wanted to  
Oh man if tsukki were here hed be grumbling about that middle blocker  
I wish tsukki were here

**Tsukishima**  
Okay okay. You can stop now.

😆  
Gasp! My firefly just texted me 😍😍😍😍  
^literally his face right now

**Yamaguchi**  
😂 lmao  
What did you text him about?

**Tsukishima**  
I told him to stop talking about me.

Well you only made him worse lol

**Tsukishima**  
Just shut up and watch the game. It should be starting any minute now.

7: 11 PM

Oh oh! Tobio just saw me!  
Look at this loser lol  
[image of Kageyama trying not to smile and ending up looking like a derp face]  
💖💖💖💖

**Tsukishima**  
Pft. What is that face?

The best kind of derpy tobio face 🥰

**Yamaguchi**  
Lol the fact that you had your phone ready to capture it.

Oh yeah 😉

**Tsukishima**  
If you’re going to send pictures of people looking dumb snap some of Tetsu.

More ammo for your blackmail folder?

**Tsukishima**  
Nah. I just like looking at his dumb face.

Aww tsukki

**Yamaguchi**  
That’s adorable.

 **Tsukishima**  
Shut up.

Sooo dont be mad  
But i told kuroo you said that and got this beauty  
[image of Kuroo with a huge smile and practically hearts in his eyes. He’s glowing.]

**Tsukishima**  
… I’ll let you live this time.

\-------------------------  
**Tobio 🏐💙😍**

9:21 AM

HAPPY BIRTHDAY TOBIO! 💕

Thanks shouyou 💗  
What time does your train get here?

Around 2 if everything is on time

Alright ill be there to pick you up

😄  
Im excited to hang out with the whole gang tonight

Me too  
Its kind of funny that tsukishima is basically 5th wheeling

Lmao omg i didnt even realize 😂

I cant wait to see his face when i tell him that

Omg tobio no lol

I get a birthday free pass

He holds grudges

Its a risk im willing to take  
Sorry i have to go hoshiumi wanted to practice a bit more

Alright ill let you know when im close!

Ok. love you

Love you too!! 💖

\--------------------------  
**OG 1st Years**

Dec 31 10:31 PM

**Yamaguchi**  
Hitoka and I are waiting at the shrine for you guys.

 **Tsukishima**  
I’m almost there.

Tobio and i just got off the bus…

**Tsukishima**  
Seriously?  
This was your idea. Why are you late?

Ummm no reason

**Tsukishima**  
Right. I don’t want to know.

 **Yamaguchi**  
Hurry. There’s already a lot of people in line.

Ack were coming! 😣  
Omg did you guys see how cute the pig charms are?!

**Tsukishima**  
Well 2019 is the year of the pig…

 **Yamaguchi**  
I bought one for Hitoka. It’s adorable.

Ah crap! Guys i lost tobio

**Tsukishima**  
😒

 **Yamaguchi**  
Just come find us and he’ll make his way here too eventually.

Alright

**Kageyama**  
Sorry i just went to grab something

Why didnt you just say so?!

**Kageyama**  
I just wanted to get it for you…

Omg did you get a pig charm?!

**Kageyama**  
Maybe

😍😍😍 tobioooooo

**Tsukishima**  
Just hurry up.

Jan 1 2019 2:37 AM

**Yamaguchi**  
We had a good time tonight guys. Happy New Year! Goodnight!

Goodnight yams and yachi! 😄

**Tsukishima**  
I’m so fucking tired. Happy New Year. Now night.

 **Kageyama**  
Night everyone

\-------------------------  
**Tobio 🏐💙😍**

Jan 5 2019 10:14 AM

Whens the next time youll be in sendai?

Miss me already? 😏

yes. now answer the question

😳  
Umm probably for when the others graduate at the end of march

Ill come to osaka then

When?!

Umm… maybe for like valentines day or something

Omg youre the cutest! 😍

Shut up  
I still owe you that aquarium date

😮 so you didnt forget???

Of course not boke

Well osaka has a really big one!  
Ive never been though

Yeah i know  
I may have looked into it

Omg youre killing me 💘

So do you want to go or not?

Yes! Of course i want to baka

Alright  
Do you want to celebrate the weekend before or after?

I have an away game the weekend before

After it is

I cant believe this will be our first valentines day as a couple!  
Ill finally be able to give you a romantic gift!

Yeah about that…  
Do you remember in 3rd year when you got those volleyball cookies?

Oh yeah! How could i forget?  
No one had ever given me a personal gift like that before

Ummm  
That was me

😭😭😭😭  
Of course it was  
Who else would know i liked mikasa the most 💕  
Well thank you tobio even if it is almost 6 years late

Uh youre welcome

God why were we so stupid?

Because we are stupid

Touche 

But i think it might be better that it worked out like this  
I dont know how well i would have taken the whole brazil thing  
My temper still got the best of me more than id like back then

Hm true

I do wish i could have been there better for you when you were going through all that though

Its not like you did anything wrong  
And you were there for me  
I just didnt let you in

But maybe you would have

Im not sure  
But were together now 😄

Yeah and im never letting you get away again

Good 💖

\------------------------  
**OG 1st Years**

Feb 16 1:27 PM

**Tsukishima**  
Is that a hammerhead in the background?

Theres literally a WHALE SHARK and youre focusing on the hammerhead?

**Tsukishima**  
Hammerheads are cooler.

 **Yamaguchi**  
Oh are you at the Osaka Aquarium?

Yep!  
So imma be bombarding you guys with cool creatures today

**Yamaguchi**  
Fine by me.

Guys look how happy he is!  


**Yamaguchi**  
That’s adorable.  
Hitoka squealed 😆

  
Theres so many sharks

**Tsukishima**  
Show me the hammerheads.

😒  
  
There

**Tsukishima**  
See? Cool as fuck.

Yeah he was being a jerk and didnt want his picture taken though

**Yamaguchi**  
Animals do be like that sometimes.

4:28 PM

Guys look at this!  


**Yamaguchi**  
Cute!

Its going on my volleyball bag!  
They had plushies of the fat seal too lol

**Yamaguchi**  
OMG. I can’t deal with that.

 **Tsukishima**  
I don’t think seals are supposed to be that fat…

Idk but its cute  
Alright were headed to dinner now

**Tsukishima**  
Kinda early isn’t it?

Tobio made reservations at this place on the outside of osaka idk

**Yamaguchi**  
You did good Kags!

 **Kageyama**  
Thanks

Lol hes blushing 😄

**Yamaguchi**  
Have fun on the rest of your date!

\-------------------------  
**Atsumu 🏐🦊**

Feb 17 9:12 AM

I know ya had Tobio over yesterday, but ya didn’t have to rub it in all our faces.

What do you mean?

Y’all were so loud last night.

😳 omg  
You heard?

Me and the rest of the team.

Why didnt someone say something?!

I banged on the wall.

I didnt hear…

Obviously.  
There is something seriously wrong with y’all.

Umm?

No normal human beings should have stamina like that.

😳😳😳😳 omg atsumu-san stoooop

Like are ya okay Shouyou-kun?

Yes?

Damn. You’re a monster.  
And so is he. Like the sounds ya were makin.

STOOOOP 😩

Must be good. Makes me envious.

I mean you could be getting some

Nah nah don’t be turnin the tables on me. I’m makin fun of ya right now.

No no you are the one who was supposed to confess after i did 😤

Well it’s still after ain’t it?

😐 i-

I have a twin. Ya can’t out do me on this.

But wouldnt you rather be done by omi-san? 😏

😍 Yes. Have ya seen him? Especially in the locker room.

Yes i have  
Its hard not to. He has such a presence

Don’t I know it.  
Okay. I’ll do it after the last game of the season.  
That way if shit goes south I won’t have to look at him every day.

Hm fair enough

Ah shit. Now I’m all nervous.  
I don’t get nervous!

You and i both know thats bullshit  
Especially when omi-san is involved

Don’t call me out like that!  
I just really like him ya know?  
I’ve never felt like this about anyone before.

I get it  
I had crushes on other people besides tobio  
But it was never the same  
Tobio was always the one that made my heart feel like WAH or that i was dying  
Is that how omi-san makes you feel?

Umm. I wouldn’t word it quite like that but I think yes.  
He’s like a fucking flame burnin me from the inside out.

That sounds painful

You’d think but it feels more like a cozy fireplace.

Oh. that sounds nice

Yeah. It is.

\-------------------------  
**OG 1st Years**

March 10 2:47 PM

**Yamaguchi**  
Hitoka and I got accepted to lease an apartment!

 **Tsukishima**  
Congrats.

**Yamaguchi**  
Man I was starting to get worried.

Nice! Where at?

**Yamaguchi**  
In Taihaku ward.

 **Kageyama**  
When do you move in?

**Yamaguchi**  
Well in about two weeks.

**Tsukishima**  
Cutting it a little close to graduation there.

**Yamaguchi**  
Yeah I know.  
Gah this is stressful.

Ill be coming up that weekend if you guys need help!

**Yamaguchi**  
Thanks Shou. I might take you up on that.

Of course! Its not like im going to miss my best friends graduate from university

**Yamaguchi**  
It’s crazy. In two weeks we’ll be free.

 **Tsukishima**  
You mean trapped in the torrential society of adulthood and crippling depression of the real world?

**Kageyama**  
Jesus dude

😅

**Yamaguchi**  
That too.  
I just feel like things are all falling into place.  
We have jobs waiting for us after we graduate, we have an apartment, and I’m surrounded by the most important people in my life. What more could I ask for?

Yams 😭💗

**Tsukishima**  
Hm. I suppose you do have a point.

 **Kageyama**  
Are you going to keep playing for the frogs?

**Tsukishima**  
Yeah. I like it so I see no reason to not continue.

I still want to see one of your games tsukki!

**Tsukishima**  
I actually have one the night before graduation

😲 no way  
Im going to be there!

**Tsukishima**  
Alright.

 **Yamaguchi**  
Let’s all go and embarrass him 😈

Heck yeah!

**Tsukishima**  
Please don’t.

 **Kageyama**  
Im in 😀

**Tsukishima**  
😒

HAHAHAHAHA 😆


	18. Into the Real World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tsukishima has insecurities about adjusting to life past graduating from university.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello lovely readers! 💕 I'm always so happy to read all your comments 🥰 Thank you so much guys! 
> 
> This story is now over 300 pages, and it lags when I type sometimes lol. Might need to start a new doc.
> 
> I saw my boy Kuroo today in the new episode, so hope you enjoy him here as well! KuroTsukki train hype! Plus some crumbs of all our other beautiful ships.

**OG 1st Years**

March 22 12:26 PM

**Hinata**  
Yoohoo tsukki im on my way to sendai for your game~~~~

Lucky me.

**Hinata**  
😲 thats not what you should say to your friends that taking a 5 hour train ride to see you

Take it or leave it.

**Hinata**  
😤

 **Yamaguchi**  
I’m happy you’re coming Shouyou.

**Hinata**  
Thank you tadashi  
At least SOMEONE appreciates me

**Kageyama**  
I appreciate you

**Hinata**  
😍😍😍😍

Spare me.

**Hinata**  
😝

 **Yamaguchi**  
I can’t believe graduation is tomorrow.

It is kind of crazy.

**Hinata**  
Look at you guys adulting and stuff

 **Yamaguchi**  
Whoo go us!

Not looking forward to having no excuse as to why I don’t have my life together.

**Kageyama**  
Your life seems pretty together to me

I guess. 

**Yamaguchi**  
Is something wrong?

I’m not sure.  
Maybe I’m having a quarter life crisis.

**Hinata**  
Are you going to suddenly buy an exotic sports car?

Psh. No. I can’t even afford an apartment.

**Yamaguchi**  
Ah there it is.

 **Kageyama**  
Wait so you dont have an apartment?  
Where are you going to live?

I’m moving back home for the foreseeable future.  
I’m not enthused.

**Hinata**  
Could you stay with your brother?

He only has a one bedroom and I’m not going to mooch off of him.

**Kageyama**  
But youll mooch off your parents?

Yes. 

**Kageyama**  
Fair enough

It’s my own fault. I started looking too late. Now anything available is way out of my price range.

**Yamaguchi**  
I’m sure something will come up soon.

 **Hinata**  
Did kuroo have any suggestions?

…

**Yamaguchi**  
Tsukki?

Sigh. I just don’t know what to say to him.

**Kageyama**  
Isnt he coming to your game tonight?

Yeah. 

**Yamaguchi**  
Did he do something?

Yes and no.

**Hinata**  
Come on stingyshima we cant help if we dont know the problem 😕

He wants me to move in with him. When I said no he offered to help pay my rent. Which I also said no to obviously.

**Hinata**  
Is there a reason you dont want to move in with him?

I’d have to move to Tokyo.

**Yamaguchi**  
And you don’t want to because?

Well I have a job at the Sendai Museum waiting for me and I’d have to leave the Frogs.

**Yamaguchi**  
I feel like it’s more than that.

It just freaks me out okay?

**Kageyama**  
Moving to tokyo or moving in with kuroo?

Both maybe?  
I’ve lived in Sendai all my life. And moving in with someone seems so daunting. It’s so final. And then what happens when they find out they can’t stand you anymore?

**Hinata**  
Whoa whoa are you scared kuroo is going to get tired of you?

 **Kageyama**  
Like that would ever happen

He’s never had to live with me longer than a week. I’m not always the easiest person to be around.

**Hinata**  
Im pretty sure he already knows that

Suck a dick.

**Hinata**  
👌 tobiooooo

😒

**Yamaguchi**  
Lmao  
But seriously, Hinata’s right. You guys have been dating for like 4 years now. He knows all your sides by now and he still loves you.

I want to at least give myself a year.  
I’ll get some experience at the Sendai Museum and then maybe I can put in for a transfer to Tokyo.

**Yamaguchi**  
That sounds reasonable.

 **Hinata**  
Did you tell kuroo that?

No. I don’t want to disappoint him if it doesn’t happen.

**Kageyama**  
Youll figure it out eventually

I fucking sure hope so.  
His face is awful when I say no. I hate it. Like a fucking kicked puppy.

**Yamaguchi**  
I’m lucky Hitoka doesn’t ask for much I have to say no to. Like have you guys seen her?

 **Hinata**  
Her normal face is already adorable

**Yamaguchi**  
I know! Now imagine disappointed and sad.

**Hinata**  
HNGG 😩  
My heart cant take it

**Kageyama**  
You cant upset yachi  
Its illegal

^

**Yamaguchi**  
I literally feel like the worst person in existence when I see that face.

 **Hinata**  
Tobio has a face like that too

**Kageyama**  
No i dont

**Hinata**  
Yuh-huh  
Its like a mix of your imma pouty tobio face and your im only here to suffer face

**Kageyama**  
???? OK whatever

Why do you have names for all his faces?

**Hinata**  
Because i like his face? Idk

 **Yamaguchi**  
😂 

**Kageyama**  
Well you have a lot of stupid faces too

**Hinata**  
I know 😘

**Yamaguchi**  
Man knows what hes about

**Hinata**  
I feel like its a requirement to be on the black jackals at this point

God now that you mention it.

**Kageyama**  
You all look stupid in a lot of your team pictures

 **Hinata**  
Eh were having a good time

**Yamaguchi**  
Literally everyone is doing something stupid or crazy and then Sakusa is just there in the back looking like he wants to die.

**Hinata**  
He loves us dont let him fool you

**Kageyama**  
He did say in an interview that hes having fun playing on the team  
Thats high praise from sakusa

He still looked dead inside when he said it.

**Hinata**  
Oh i remember that one! Bokuto-san and atsumu-san carried me off the court!

 **Kageyama**  
Everyone saw  
You all were literally in the background while he was getting interviewed

Hence why he looked dead inside.

**Yamaguchi**  
Hm speaking of Sakusa. Wasn’t your guys’ last game last Saturday?

 **Hinata**  
yes😒

**Kageyama**  
Guessing nothing happened?

**Hinata**  
“Its still after the last game shouyou-kun. I didnt say when after”  
I wanna punch his stupid face

You and Sakusa both.

**Kageyama**  
Loopholes✨

 **Hinata**  
...wtf tobio?

**Kageyama**  
What?

What are those sparkles?

**Kageyama**  
Hoshiumi said its what all the kids are doing now days

 **Hinata**  
...youre 22

**Yamaguchi**  
😂 no keep doing it.  
I’m living.

\----------------------------  
**Tetsu 🖤**

March 22 2:49 PM

How is my Firefly today? (人◕ω◕)

Good. I take it you’re on the train now?

Yep!

How was work?

Ugh. Our new intern fucked up a document in Excel and guess who had to fix it?  
If your guess was me you’re right.

You were that intern once.

Yeah okay. But I never fucked up an entire document.

You broke the printer.

(つ﹏<。) Why must you bring that up?

Because it’s hilarious.  
What was it you said you were trying to do again?

No… Please.. Have mercy…

Ah, that’s right. You didn’t close the waste cartridge all the way, tripped over the ethernet cable causing it to snap, and so the waste cartridge went flying and let out all its toner like a bunch of faeries releasing dust into the air.

(┳Д┳) It wasn’t my fault!

Only an idiot can’t snap the waste cartridge closed.

(ಥ﹏ಥ)  
But if IT put the cable in the right spot I wouldn’t have tripped…

Don’t blame IT for being dumb.

The toner got everywhere. UGH. I couldn’t even hide my fuck up.

Yet they still hired you to work full time.

They wouldn’t let me live it down.  
I’m still not allowed to do the toner (つ﹏⊂)

And I’m sure that breaks your heart.

My heart is a fragile thing Tsukki!

🙄

But you take care of it pretty well.

You’re such a sap.

(ﾉ∀`♥)

But I suppose I do try my bet.

Aww Moonshine! I’m excited to see you tonight.  
And see you graduate tomorrow.  
You know I’m proud of you right?

It’s nothing that special. You did it two years ago.

Yeah but it only happens once!  
And you’re going to be doing something you love.

I suppose so.  
It’s just a piece of paper that says I’m qualified to do real adult jobs.

Hmm. Maybe. It’s not all bad though.

Is it weird that I’m scared?

No. Having all these responsibilities suddenly thrusted on you sucks.  
Nothing really prepares you for that. It’s all a learning process.

Yeah..

And I’ll be here to help you however I can.

I know.  
I love you Tetsurou.

(இ﹏இ`｡) I love you too Kei.  
I feel like you need a hug right now.

...maybe.

I’ll give you the biggest hug when I see you.

You won’t be able to until after the game.

Then I’ll be waiting for you right outside the locker room.

I’ll try and hurry then.

\-----------------------  
**OG 1st Years**

April 14 7:29 PM

**Hinata**  
Hey guys! Hows the new jobs going?

 **Yamaguchi**  
Good!  
I finally get to do the big boy stuff.

**Hinata**  
Nice nice  
What about living with yachi?

**Yamaguchi**  
That’s good too.  
It’s really nice to just start and end the day with her you know?

**Hinata**  
Awww 😍

We just got a new collection and I’m responsible for taking inventory of it.  
I think I’m being hazed.

**Kageyama**  
That sucks

 **Yamaguchi**  
Really sticking it to the new guy huh?

And it’s not like I’m new new. I just have a new title.

**Hinata**  
Maybe some old guy is just salty you took his job

Matohashi always did seem to be extra dickish to me.

**Kageyama**  
Just wait until you outrank him  
Then stick it to him

He’ll rue the day.

**Yamaguchi**  
He’s living back at home?

It’s not terrible.  
Mom is hovering a bit more though.

**Yamaguchi**  
She’s probably missed having you there.

Well I’ll be leaving again eventually.

**Hinata**  
EvEnTuAlLy

Shut up 🙄

**Hinata**  
Hey when you guys have a day off we should go do something!

 **Yamaguchi**  
Are you still in Sendai?

**Hinata**  
Yep! Its off season and conditioning doesnt start until next month  
So i get to spend some time with tobio 💖

Wait. Are you guys in the same room texting us right now?

**Hinata**  
Yup

Losers.

**Hinata**  
Its not like were talking to each other through text!  
Were talking in real life!

 **Yamaguchi**  
Is that why Kags isn’t really saying anything?

**Hinata**  
Yeah he just tells me to type stuff

Are his fingers broken?

**Hinata**  
No just occupied

…..🤢

**Yamaguchi**  
😬

 **Hinata**  
Omg guys!  
No!  
Get your minds out of the gutter! 😩  
Hes just cuddling me! 😖

Oh thank god.

**Yamaguchi**  
My mind really blanked there for a second 😅

I really hate my brain for the mental image it gave me against my will.

**Hinata**  
Jeez

June 3 2:36 PM

**Hinata**  
GUYS GUYS GUYS  
A bunch of us on the team got invited to try out for the national team!

 **Yamaguchi**  
WHOA! That’s awesome!

**Hinata**  
Yeah! And if we make it well probably get to go to the olympics!

**Yamaguchi**  
That’s really cool! When is it?

**Kageyama**  
Who all on your team got invited?

**Hinata**  
Its in july  
Me, bokuto-san, and omi-san!

Nice job Shrimpy.  
Looks like you two freaks are that much closer to your goal.

**Yamaguchi**  
Atsumu didn’t?

 **Hinata**  
Hes already on the roster

**Kageyama**  
Yeah as relief setter 😏

**Hinata**  
And pinch server! 😝

Look at this smug asshole over here.

**Hinata**  
And to be fair you were relief setter in rio

 **Kageyama**  
Im not anymore though

**Yamaguchi**  
Well I have no doubt that you all will make it!

**Hinata**  
Thanks Yams 😘

**Kageyama**  
Hoshiumi was invited this year too.

**Hinata**  
Nice!  
Ushiwaka is still on even though he went to poland right?

**Kageyama**  
Yeah  
Hes still a japanese citizen

I’m surprised he left Japan.

**Kageyama**  
Im not  
Hes closer to tendou now

Oh. That makes sense then.

**Yamaguchi**  
He’s still in France right?

 **Kageyama**  
Right now i think  
Ushijima said hes looking to move to poland also

**Hinata**  
Aww thats cute  
Im happy for them

I can’t imagine having a relationship with someone for that long so far away.

**Kageyama**  
Im not going to question it since its seemed to work out for them

 **Yamaguchi**  
Just be sure to let us know how it goes!

**Hinata**  
Of course! 😃

\-----------------------  
 **Akaashi Keiji**

June 29 6:32 PM

Hey Akaashi can I ask you a question?

It’s always interesting when you start conversations with me like that.  
What’s your question?

If I’m overstepping please tell me.  
But is there a reason you chose to stay in Tokyo and not go to Osaka to be with Bokuto after you graduated?

I suppose there’s a couple.  
I already had my foot in the door at the publishing company I’m working at. Also, I had just rejected his proposal. I didn’t think moving in together right after that would have been good for our relationship.

And what about now?

He hasn’t asked about it since I rejected him…

Oh… Well do you want to now?

I do. I don’t see him leaving the Jackals. He loves that team, and he has no desire to play internationally.

Can’t you just tell him that?

I’m afraid of what he might say.

Akaashi are you really afraid that Bokuto is going to reject you?  
He’s not petty. And he could never say no to you.

Sometimes my insecurities get the better of me, and I’m afraid he’ll get tired of waiting for me.

I feel like I’m just repeating what everyone has been telling me. But that man could never get tired of you. Hinata says he talks about you all the time.

He does? That’s cute but embarrassing.

Yes. Tetsu can also confirm.

Ah, sorry. You were asking me about your problem, and I’ve made this about me.

No it’s okay. We’re helping each other here.  
I think you should tell him though.

Do you think he will try to propose again?

I’d be willing to bet he still has the ring.

He can be so dense. How can I let him know I’m ready now without demanding he ask me again?

Well you could always ask him instead.

Oh. I could.

Or I can tell Hinata and he can relay the message in idiot speak.

Since he already has a ring, I don’t want him to feel put out about it.

We’ll try idiot to idiot first. If he doesn’t take the hint then we move on to Plan B.

That works. I’ve also been in touch with a publishing company in Osaka for when they have an opening.

Oh wow. You’re really planning this out.

Of course I am.  
Now how about you? Kuroo asked you to move to Tokyo, right?

He did.

Now before we go any further, reverse the conversation we just had.

Ugh. I hate when I’m right.

Just wait until you’re ready. You’ll know.

Thanks.  
I’ll let you know when Idiot 1 has delivered the message.

Then I’ll be waiting for Idiot 2 to make his move.

\------------------------  
OG 1st Years

July 3 9:21 AM

**Hinata**  
Mission accomplished 😼 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes I just stare at my screen and wonder... What do people even talk about?


	19. Two Rings and an Engagement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys get their own shares of exciting news.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Hope you all are having/had a fabulous day. I'm kind of stunned that this now has over 300 kudos, so thank you all very much! 🥰
> 
> Here's a nice fluffy chapter and the thrilling conclusion of Idiot 1 and Idiot 2.

**OG 1st Years**

July 23 7:31 AM

**Hinata**  
Todays the day! Wish us luck 😎

 **Yamaguchi**  
Good luck!

**Kageyama**  
You better not fuck it up

**Hinata**  
Gee thanks tobio 😓

His Majesty just wants his Queen on the Olympic court with him.

**Kageyama**  
😑

 **Hinata**  
Even if i make the team doesnt guarantee ill be on the olympic team

But chances are high.

**Kageyama**  
Exactly  
Shou ill see you in tokyo ok?

 **Hinata**  
Ok tobio! 😘  
All four of us are on the train!

**Kageyama**  
Its just the two of us hoshiumi is umm… excited

**Yamaguchi**  
I can feel his enthusiasm from here.

If that’s what we’re calling it.

**Yamaguchi**  
When will you guys find out if you made it or not?

 **Hinata**  
Ummm im not sure  
Maybe in a couple weeks?  
This try out thing is all week

**Kageyama**  
Hoshiumi said hes fine switching hotel rooms with you if whoever youre rooming with is cool with it

**Hinata**  
Oh! Ok ill ask 😃

**Kageyama**  
Who is your roomate?

**Hinata**  
Bokuto-san obviously  
You think omi-san and atsumu-san arent going to room together? 🙄  
Suffer with me this week tobio  
They still wont own up to anything

**Kageyama**  
Oh lol ok

**Yamaguchi**  
Yikes 😬

**Hinata**  
Bokuto-san said its fine with him! 😄

Now be sure to keep it PG.  
Hinata needs to be a respectable candidate.

**Kageyama**  
Fuck off four eyes

😂

**Hinata**  
Dont worry tsukki! My body is very resilient!

😐……  
🤢

**Yamaugchi**  
I’m not sure whether to laugh or cry.

 **Hinata**  
¯\\_(ツ)_/¯  
Dont start a battle you cant win saltyshima

Ugh. I hate you both.

**Kageyama**  
I didnt even do anything

You two are interconnected. If one of you is at fault, both of you are.

**Hinata**  
Like a two for one deal!

 **Yamaguchi**  
Lmao 😂

Sigh.

Aug 16 10:58 AM

**Hinata**  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

 **Yamaguchi**  
Umm… Hi?

**Hinata**  
I made it!  
We made it!

The National team?

**Hinata**  
Yes! Yes! 😃

 **Kageyama**  
I knew youd make it 

**Hinata**  
OMG all of us on the jackals made it!

**Yamaguchi**  
Wow. Congratulations! 😄

Yeah that’s awesome.

**Hinata**  
Omg the team is going to be a beast!

You mean monster.

**Hinata**  
!!!!  
Yeah! That!

 **Yamaguchi**  
When will you find out about the Olympics?

**Kageyama**  
Last time they notified me in october but i was kind of a last minute decision

Have they released the full roster?

**Kageyama**  
I dont think so but if its how i think its going to be then its going to be a young team

 **Yamaguchi**  
Crazy!  
Like a full Olympic team of people we know!

**Hinata**  
UUWAAAHHH!!!!

Why can I actually hear that noise through text?

**Hinata**  
Im magic

Like a tiny little faerie?

**Hinata**  
😒 rude  
Im fun size

 **Kageyama**  
^

Jesus can you not?

**Yamaguchi**  
Lmao you brought that one on yourself Tsukki.

I suppose I did.

**Hinata**  
Oh and iwaizumi is the athletic trainer??? Like???

 **Kageyama**  
Oh yeah they just hired him there was someone different last time

**Yamaguchi**  
Oh wow. That’s impressive.

Yeah. Damn. He’s Tetsu’s age.  
Kind of a big deal to be the National team athletic trainer.

**Hinata**  
Yeah all of us are super cool and accomplished!

 **Yamaguchi**  
You know thinking about it in perspective, we really know some amazing people. 

**Hinata**  
When i said all of us i meant ALL of us. That includes you guys!

**Yamaguchi**  
Oh.

You’re going to make him emotional.

**Yamaguchi**  
Too late. I already am 🤧

 **Hinata**  
😅 Sorry Yams

**Yamaguchi**  
No no. You’re too pure for this world.

Don’t make me laugh.

**Kageyama**  
Lol

 **Hinata**  
What? Im an angel 😇

Sept 1 3:47 PM

Hinata has Bokuto said anything about that message you delivered months ago?  
Akaashi is getting a little antsy.

**Hinata**  
Yeah!  
Something about fall being akaashis favorite season and colorful leaves!

Hm. they don’t really change much until late October.

**Hinata**  
Idk just what hes rambled about

 **Yamaguchi**  
Well he’s being thoughtful about it.

I don’t think Akaashi really cares about that.

**Hinata**  
But bokuto-san thinks he deserves the best!

 **Kageyama**  
This is true facts

I mean it’s better than last time.  
Seems like he actually has a plan.

**Hinata**  
Tbh i think hes nervous

 **Yamaguchi**  
Can’t really blame him though.

Yeah. I guess.  
I just can’t believe we’re getting to that age where everyone we know is going to start getting married and having kids.

**Hinata**  
Whoa

 **Kageyama**  
Who else is getting married?

Well my brother for one.

**Hinata**  
Omg thats right!  
Lmao 😂 you and tanaka are going to be brothers!

I’m still in shock.  
I also low key think Saeko might be pregnant.

**Yamaguchi**  
What? No way!  
Did Aki-niisan go a little crazy one night? 😂

Ugh. Don’t even put that into my mind.

**Kageyama**  
Why do you think shes pregnant?

I haven’t seen her drinking in a while.

**Hinata**  
Oh. she totes with child

😒

**Yamaguchi**  
Tsukki is going to be an uncle!

 **Kageyama**  
Im an uncle

**Hinata**  
Yeah! Little noriko is so cute!  
She has big blue eyes!

Just wait until you’re an uncle.

**Hinata**  
I better not be one for like 10 more years 😠

 **Yamaguchi**  
Gosh how old is Natsu now?

**Hinata**  
17 😩

**Yamaguchi**  
Wow. I feel old lol  
When is your brother’s wedding?

November 2nd.

**Hinata**  
Oh thats soon!

Yep. I just-  
Idk.  
I’m happy for him, don't get me wrong.  
I guess I’m still kind of surprised. They somehow make a good couple.

**Hinata**  
I feel like yams and yachi are the most “normal” couple lol

 **Yamaguchi**  
I think you guys are normal couples.

No, I actually agree with the shrimp. You guys are like textbook good couple.  
Like if you look up relationship goals there’s a picture of you guys.

**Yamaguchi**  
Thanks? I think?

It’s a compliment.

**Yamaguchi**  
Oh lol okay.

 **Hinata**  
Yeah not saying any of us arent also good couples  
Just when you see yamayachi you cant help but go aww 😍

**Kageyama**  
^

**Yamaguchi**  
Alright you weirdos 😂

Sept 16 10:29 AM

**Hinata**  
TOKYO OLYMPICS 2020 HERE I COME! 😃

 **Kageyama**  
Were actually doing it!

**Yamaguchi**  
That’s amazing guys!

Nice job!

**Hinata**  
The line up is crazy!

 **Kageyama**  
Yeah its going to be something alright

I assume Bokuto, Sakusa, and Atsumu are on the team as well?

**Hinata**  
Yep!

 **Yamaguchi**  
Who else?

**Hinata**  
Hoshiumi, Ushiwaka, Ojirou, Komori, Yaku, Hakuba, and Hyakuzawa

So everyone from high school that’s in the V. League.

**Kageyama**  
Pretty much

 **Hinata**  
Can we get a moment of silence for those in our generation who didnt make it?

**Yamaguchi**  
😌✊

**Hinata**  
Although tbh im a little surprised suna isnt on the team hes really good

It’s probably because he’s short.

**Hinata**  
Umm?????

For a middle blocker.

**Hinata**  
Hes like 189 cm

And how tall are Hakuba and Hyakuzawa?

**Hinata**  
203 cm and 206 cm….

My point.

**Kageyama**  
Did you just look up their stats?

 **Hinata**  
And what if i did??

**Kageyama**  
Dork

**Hinata**  
😠

**Kageyama**  
💗

**Hinata**  
🥰

\----------------------------  
**Tetsu 🖤**

Sept 23 7:03 PM

Tsukki Bo is driving me nuts (;´Д｀)

Why?

He all of a sudden wants to propose to Akaashi again and he’s going mad trying to plan it and he’s a nervous wreck that he’s going to be rejected again. I don’t know what to tell him. Like why is he so gung ho about it now?

Hmm. No idea why he would be like that.  
Just Bokuto being Bokuto.

(=｀ェ´=)  
You know something. Spill.

🍵😏

；￣ロ￣） Tsukkiiiiiiii

If I say anything, you cannot tell Bokuto. He already knows as much as he’s going to get.

Yes, yes, just tell me!

Akaashi and I may have talked.

You’re literally killing me here Moonshine.

He’s the one that wants Bokuto to propose again.

Wait, wait. Then why does Bo think it’s his idea?

Are you really questioning Akaashi and me?

Uhhhh. Nevermind. Carry on.

Mhmm. So we hashed something out and I told Hinata to pass it along.

And he was able to without spilling the beans?

Yes. He’s not always completely stupid surprisingly.

Wow. Color me surprised.  
When did this happen?

Akaashi and I had this conversation at the end of June sometime.

ಠ╭╮ಠ  
You were able to keep this from me for that long?!

It appears so.

I’m hurt.

I just wanted to see how this would play out.

(⁎˃ᆺ˂) Oof my heart.

I can’t let you know everything.  
Have to keep you on your toes.

You certainly do.

😘 Oh, and you were able to get off work for the wedding right?

Yep! Have it all ironed out.  
Tsukishima Saeko. What a ride.

What a ride indeed.

I can’t wait to see how the kids turn out.

Devil spawn.

Now, now. Your brother is a gentle soul.

That’s what he wants you to think.  
He’s devious.

Oh, and you aren’t?

I’m a different type of devious.  
He tries to act all innocent and people believe him.  
At least I own up to my shit. He just sits there and cackles internally.

Akiteru? Nah, I don’t see it.

You’re just lucky he likes you.

Hmm noted.

\-------------------------------  
**OG 1st Years**

Oct 1 9:36 AM

**Hinata**  
Its that time again!!!

For us to die a fiery and painful death?

**Hinata**  
No! Volleyball season! 😁

Ah. Yes. Of course. My mistake.

**Kageyama**  
Well beat you this year

 **Hinata**  
Good luck with that  
You dont even have ushiwaka anymore

**Yamaguchi**  
Oof.

**Hinata**  
We have our first home game in a couple weeks  
Im pretty pumped!

This will be my first year working full time while playing.  
Here’s to hoping that goes well.

**Yamaguchi**  
You won’t have any conflicts with your shift will you?

I don’t think so, but you never know.

**Hinata**  
How are you managing practices and stuff?

Like I’m dead inside.

**Kageyama**  
Well you are pretty pale

😒

**Yamaguchi**  
Are you getting enough rest?

Yes Mom.  
I’m fine, don’t worry.  
It’s really not any worse than when I was in uni.

**Yamaguchi**  
Alright if you say so.

 **Hinata**  
Ok but the new season of bnha starts this month too  
Is anyone else hyped or just me?

Just you.

**Hinata**  
😞  
But its the overhaul arc!

Don’t know, don’t care.

**Yamaguchi**  
I watch it. I haven’t read the manga though

 **Hinata**  
😲 anime onlyer

**Kageyama**  
I know im probably going to be forced into watching it

**Yamaguchi**  
Doesn’t Kuroo like anime?

Yeah. He’s into Dr. Stone.

**Yamaguchi**  
Not even surprised.

I just pray he doesn’t try to replicate something.  
He also likes that one swimming one for some reason.

**Hinata**  
Free! Omg haru is so hot 😍

 **Yamaguchi**  
Hate to break it to you Shou, but he kinda looks like Kageyama.

**Hinata**  
What? No. they just have the same eye and hair color

I looked it up and he kind of does.  
Kageyama 2.0 Swim Edition.

**Kageyama**  
…...i cant swim

 **Hinata**  
I know honey its ok

**Kageyama**  
😞

\--------------------------------  
**Akaashi Keiji**

Oct 18 8:06 PM

I said yes.  


Holy shit Akaashi.  
That is definitely not the same ring.  
Jesus Christ.  
But uh, congratulations!

Thank you. 😊  
Now I’m going to go enjoy the rest of the evening with my fiance.

Have fun.

**OG 1st Years**

Oct 18 8:19 PM

So Bokuto and Akaashi are engaged now.

**Hinata**  
Whooo!!! Go bokuto-san! 😄

 **Yamaguchi**  
That’s awesome! Did Akaashi tell you?

Yeah he sent me a picture.

**Hinata**  
Lemme see! I wanna see!

**Yamaguchi**  
Damn 😨

 **Hinata**  
😵

**Kageyama**  
Jesus

I know.

**Hinata**  
Why akaashi look like he could be a hand model though?

 **Yamaguchi**  
We've all established that he's a very beautiful man.  
But that ring is super nice. I bet from further away it looks super tasteful.

Probably.>  
I’m kind of impressed that Bokuto picked something stunning, yet not overly flashy.

**Hinata**  
Yeah its super nice  
Idk if id actually want a diamond myself though

I wouldn’t mind one, but I’d want it to be small and simple.

**Yamaguchi**  
I can see that.  
You also strike me as a yellow gold kind of guy.

Hm probably.

**Hinata**  
Theres different types of gold?

 **Yamaguchi**  
Yeah that one is white gold. There’s also rose gold and other shades.

**Hinata**  
Oh neat

Since when did you know so much about jewelry?

**Yamaguchi**  
I do buy my girlfriend jewelry, Tsukki.

 **Kageyama**  
Did you get her that flower necklace?

**Yamaguchi**  
Yeah. I’m surprised you noticed.

**Kageyama**  
Im observant

Pft. Okay.

**Kageyama**  
I am!

 **Hinata**  
Mmmm maybe on the court

**Kageyama**  
Whatever. She seems to really like it

**Yamaguchi**  
Ah I’m glad. She’s so cute.

Nov 2 5:58

Whelp. Saeko is officially a Tsukishima now.

**Hinata**  
And tanaka is officially your brother 😝

At least Kiyoko is my sister.

**Kageyama**  
It wont be that bad

No. But when they all have kids who do you think they’re going to ask to babysit?

**Yamaguchi**  
Kuroo likes kids. Make him help.

I like the way you think.

7:42 PM

OMG she just announced that she’s 3 months along.

**Yamaguchi**  
Well you knew it.

But now it’s confirmed.

**Hinata**  
Little baby tsukishimas!

Oh dear lord.  
Excuse me while I go drink in my sister-in-law’s place and cry into my boyfriend’s shoulder.

**Kageyama**  
What a drama queen

Nov 28 3:41 PM

**Yamaguchi**  
Umm guys? Can you keep a secret?

 **Hinata**  
Of course!

I’m not sure I like where this is going.

**Kageyama**  
Sure

**Yamaguchi**  


**Hinata**  
😲!!!!!!!!  
YAMS!!! IS THAT?!!?  
FHAQHGAE;O

Oh. Okay nevermind. I like where this is going.

**Kageyama**  
Holy shit

 **Hinata**  
OMG ARE YOU GOING TO PROPOSE?!  
WHEN?  
WHERE?  
HOW?  
DETAILS!!!!

^ but with less enthusiasm.

**Kageyama**  
^

 **Yamaguchi**  
Ah well I was out shopping for some early Christmas stuff. Before it gets too crazy you know? And well sometimes I peruse. This one just kind of popped out at me. So… yeah..

**Hinata**  
BUT WHEN?!

**Yamaguchi**  
Not for a little bit still. I’m just going to hold onto it for a while. Until the time is right?

Good job Yamaguchi. You’ve done well.

**Hinata**  
Its so pretty! 😍

 **Yamaguchi**  
Thanks guys 😅  
I mean of course I’ll let you know when I plan to actually ask her.  
Ah shoot I need to ask her parents. Whoops.

**Kageyama**  
Its fine. You havent asked her yet.

**Yamaguchi**  
Haha right. Now I just have to act natural for the next few months.

**Hinata**  
You can do it!

Hey at least Yachi isn’t the type to go through your stuff and find it.

**Yamaguchi**  
The small mercies in life 😂

 **Kageyama**  
Shit man its really happening

**Hinata**  
We all knew this day would come

Just for the love of God. Please don’t announce a pregnancy at the reception.

**Yamaguchi**  
OMG 😨 no!  
I’m not ready for that!

Good. I am about to be Uncle Kei, but I am not ready to be Uncle Tsukki.

**Hinata**  
Do you know if youre having a niece or nephew?

Nephew.

**Hinata**  
Omg what if tobios niece and your nephew got married when they grow up!  
Then youd all be related! 😂

Jesus please no.

**Kageyama**  
I love you but please refrain from speaking of my darling niece in any since with a tsukishima

Yes. And my unborn nephew.

**Yamaguchi**  
😂 OMG Shou. Stop. I can’t-

 **Hinata**  
You ok there yams?

**Yamaguchi**  
Yeah. Just choked a little.

🙄

**Kageyama**  
On the bright side we wont have to worry about shouyou trying to plan our own kids wedding since you and him cant get pregnant

 **Yamaguchi**  
Kags! OMG 😂😂😂😂

I’m done here.

**Yamaguchi**  
No! Wait! Tsukki come back!

Tsukki can’t come to the phone right now.

**Kageyama**  
What did i say?

 **Hinata**  
😆 nothing babe. You did great

**Kageyama**  
???

**Yamaguchi**  
I’m LIVING.


	20. Hunters and Foxes and... Oh My

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata has a slight problem with his neighbor. The gang celebrates the holidays.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Internet: It's Haikyuu Angst Week  
> Me: Sorry, who's that?
> 
> Have a nice chapter free of angst! 🥳 Take it before America goes down in flames ✌
> 
> But anyway~ All your guys' comments give me a serotonin boost. Thank you so much! Like now I understand why people become addicted to social media. I love you all 🥺😍

**OG 1st Years**

Dec 3 6:24 PM

MY EYES!!!  
MY POOR VIRGIN EYES!!  
🙈🙈🙈🙈👀👀👀👀

**Kageyama**  
???

 **Tsukishima**  
What the actual?

**Yamaguchi**  
You okay there?

I caught atsumu-san and omi-san making out in the locker room!

**Tsukishima**  
Good lord.

 **Kageyama**  
Well we knew it would happen eventually

**Yamaguchi**  
Good for them.

😆  
I just was not expecting to walk in on that

**Tsukishima**  
At least they weren’t fucking.

Oh god

**Kageyama**  
Somehow i think that might happen

 **Yamaguchi**  
Sakusa wouldn’t because of his germaphobia…. Right?

Idk  
He sure didnt seem to mind pinning atsumu-san against the locker

**Tsukishima**  
I don’t need details. Thanks.

 **Kageyama**  
I thought you thought sakusa was hot  
Dont you want that visual?

**Tsukishima**  
Oh fuck off.

Its ok im gonna text atsumu-san for deets later

**Yamaguchi**  
Such a gossip hound 😆

Hey! Ive been invested in this relationship for almost two years now!

**Kageyama**  
What and now youre reaping the rewards?

Exactly! 

**Tsukishima**  
Well if you’re going to get details, you can share.

 **Kageyama**  
Knew it

**Yamaguchi**  
Tsukki! 😲

Sure thing!  
I bet its spicy 😏

**Tsukishima**  
🍵

 **Yamaguchi**  
You literally just want to know how big his dick is.

**Tsukishima**  
And?

**Kageyama**  
Gross

**Yamaguchi**  
Have you no shame?

**Tsukishima**  
Nah. I’m dating Kuroo Tetsurou.

**Yamaguchi**  
Fair 😔

\---------------------------  
**Atsumu 🏐🦊**

Dec 3 9:36 PM

Sooooooo  
Hows it going there atsumu-san?  
Do anything interesting after practice today??

I don’t like that mischievous undertone in your texts there Shou-kun.

What? Me? 😁

I am very skeptical.

Soooooo  
Is omi-san a good kisser?

Dammit you did see.

Well its not like you were trying to hide it!

It’s not my fault! He attacked me!

Is that what that was?

Yes! He just couldn’t resist my handsome face any longer.

Uh huh. So you finally confessed?  
Like are you guys dating now????  
I need answers!!

Whoa whoa calm down.  
I didn’t even mean to confess. It just kind of slipped out.  
That’s when he attacked me!

How did it just slip out?

Ummm…. I don’t wanna talk about it.

Well come back to that

And yes. He is a very good kisser 😏  
OMG I thought I was gonna die Shou!  
He’s so freakin hot. UGHGG

😏  
Half surprised youre not still with him

UGH I would kill to be!  
Like just let me grovel at your feet Omi!

Damn youre thirsty

Shouyou ya don’t understand!  
He said, “I want to take you out on a proper date before I fuck you.”  
AND THEN HE JUST LEFT!  
THE AUDACITY!

😳😲 OMG  
HOLY SHIT

I’m literally dyin here.  
I don’t think I’ll be able to sleep tonight.

Godspeed  
Wait so does that mean he asked you out?

I DON’T EVEN KNOW!

Whys omi-san so tall dark and mysterious?

Because he loves to torment me!  
WAIT WAIT!  
He just texted me.  
OMG Shouyou he wants to go out this Friday after practice.

Well tell him yes ya dummy!

SCREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

\------------------------------  
**OG 1st Years**

Dec 6 10:48 PM

Guys idk what to do  
Im kinda scared

**Kageyama**  
Shouyou whats wrong?

I heard a scream and it kinda sounds like someone is being murdered

**Yamaguchi**  
Do you know who it was?

 **Tsukishima**  
Aren’t you at the Black Jackals dorm?

I think it was atsumu-san  
And yes

**Kageyama**  
Just lock your door

 **Tsukishima**  
I highly doubt there’s an axe murderer in the dorm.

Like im kinda worried  
Should i go over and check on him?

**Tsukishima**  
He’s a big kid. He’ll be fine.

 **Kageyama**  
The dumbass probably just scared himself or something

**Yamaguchi**  
Was it just the one scream?

Ah no there have been more screams  
It sounds like hes in pain  
Like what if hes being tortured?!

**Tsukishima**  
Again, I highly doubt that.

😳😳😳😳😳🙉🙉🙉  
Nevermind

**Kageyama**  
???? What happened?  
Are you ok?

Im fine  
Just need to rinse my brain

**Yamaguchi**  
Why?

Ah well the scream is now accompanied by a name

**Kageyama**  
???

 **Yamaguchi**  
Oh. OH. 

**Tsukishima**  
Oh good. Looks like I’ll find out the answer to my question sooner rather than later.

**Kageyama**  
Oh gross

Yeeeeaaaah  
So were just gonna pretend this didnt happen

**Tsukishima**  
Oh no. I can’t wait to tell Tetsu about this.  
The time Hinata thought Atsumu was being murdered, but it was actually just his ass.

😓 youd have thought so too if you could hear him

**Kageyama**  
I have no words

I should have realized  
Its friday  
Their date was tonight

**Yamaguchi**  
RIP  
First it was your eyes, now it’s your ears.

😩  
I can only hope that they will move these activities to omi-sans room next time

**Tsukishima**  
Just anonymously leave a gag in front of his door.

I might  
Hes so LOUD

**Kageyama**  
Did you really expect anything else from atsumu?

….guess not  
😭

\-----------------------------  
**Tobio 🏐💙😍**

Dec 22 10:27 AM

Tobiooooo  
You never told me what you wanna do for your birthday today 😠

Do we have to do anything?

Yes!  
It doesnt have to be anything fancy obviously  
Like we can just stay in and watch a dumb movie

As long as we dont go out im fine with anything

But its your birthday!  
Pick something!

Idk

Ugh why are you like this?

Idk

😒  
Youd better figure something out before i get there  
You have two more hours

Ok

You dont sound excited at all!

I just want to spend time with you

😳  
Youll be spending a lot of time with me when olympic training picks up

Yeah i know

You wont get tired of me will you?

Never

I love my man of so few words 💖

Good

Omg  
Are you busy or something?

Sorry  
Im at the store

Why??  
We could have gone together 😞

I dont want to leave once youre here

Cant tell if youre being romantic or horny 🤔

Both?

Lol 😘  
Pick up ingredient of something youd like me to make tonight

Ok  
Will you hate me if i ask for katsudon and gyoza?

Both?

….yes

You have to help stuff the gyoza

I can do that

It cant turn out worse than last time

I didnt know any better!

When the dumpling wont close common sense says theres too much stuff in it!

It still tasted fine

😒 the fillings were all waterlogged

Again it tasted fine

Im surprised you havent set your kitchen on fire

Thats why i dont attempt anything complex

How do you live?!  
Your diet is literally processed shit from the 7/11!

I make curry rice sometimes

😩 and your rice always cries

Crunchy rice makes sure my jaw gets a workout

Its not supposed to be crunchy!

Meh

You disgust me

You wont say that tonight

Omg tobiooooooo

\------------------------  
**OG 1st Years**

Dec 24 11:26 AM

Hey where did we decide were all meeting up at later for our triple date?

**Yamaguchi**  
Just the cafe right on Josenji-dori.

Ok just double checking because tobio was making me second guess

**Tsukishima**  
You’d think you’d have learned by now to never listen to him.

Hes good to listen to sometimes

**Yamaguchi**  
Ah I love Christmas Eve.

 **Tsukishima**  
It’s okay I guess.

**Yamaguchi**  
Kuroo likes it.

**Tsukishima**  
Well he’s a sappy romantic.

You love it dont lie

**Kageyama**  
His favorite part is the christmas cake

Lmao you right

**Tsukishima**  
Don’t shame me.

 **Yamaguchi**  
You like that you can eat a ton of it and no one will judge you.

**Tsukishima**  
False. You all judge me.

This is true

**Kageyama**  
Im curious  
Do you like the western strawberry shortcake or this kind better?

 **Tsukishima**  
Both have a special place in my heart. I don’t discriminate. 

**Kageyama**  
But if you had to choose

**Tsukishima**  
I don’t want to.

**Kageyama**  
Life or death

**Tsukishima**  
UGH what time of the year is it?

???

**Tsukishima**  
My answer depends on the season.

 **Kageyama**  
Its now. Winter

**Tsukishima**  
The sponge cake kind.

**Yamaguchi**  
Why does the season matter?

**Tsukishima**  
I like the biscuit better in the warmer months.

Weirdo

**Tsukishima**  
Bite me.

 **Kageyama**  
Dont encourage him

**Yamaguchi**  
😬

**Tsukishima**  
😒 Bite me and I kill you.

Yes sir!

**Yamaguchi**  
So did Bokuto and Akaashi set a date for their wedding yet?

Not an exact one but its going to be after the olympics  
Theyre thinking some time in september

**Yamaguchi**  
That’s reasonable. But won’t they still be planning the bulk of it before then?

 **Tsukishima**  
Akaashi is already pouring over wedding venues and the works.  
He’s got it covered.

**Yamaguchi**  
I can’t imagine Bokuto caring too much.  
Like it’ll be whatever Akaashi wants.

**Tsukishima**  
Yep. He has free reign and it’s a little terrifying.

Are you helping him?

**Tsukishima**  
Only when he asks for my input.  
Half the time he still chooses something else.

 **Kageyama**  
Is akaashi a bridezilla?

**Tsukishima**  
No, I wouldn’t say that.  
Just meticulous and a perfectionist.  
He’s going to be a nightmare when he inevitably gets stressed about it though.

**Yamaguchi**  
Yikes.  
He seems like he might actually be low key terrifying when he’s upset.

He is 😣

**Kageyama**  
Do i want to know?

Im not exactly sure what happened but akaashi-san just showed up at practice one day in a fit of absolute rage. His glare took 10 years off of my life. Even omi-san was shook. All i know is that bokuo-san left immediately and basically crawled after him pleading for forgiveness. He didnt even yell or anything. It was his aura. I get chills thinking about it.

**Kageyama**  
Jesus

 **Tsukishima**  
Yeah you don’t fuck with Akaashi.

**Yamaguchi**  
Bokuto seems like he’d be scary when angered too. Like they are both so chill.

**Tsukishima**  
I would not describe Bokuto as “chill.”

**Yamaguchi**  
You know what I mean.

**Tsukishima**  
I’m going to go pick up Tetsu at the train station now.  
See you all later.

**Yamaguchi**  
Bye Tsukki!

Have fun 😉

**Kageyama**  
See you

 **Yamaguchi**  
I feel like this year went by fast.

Yeah its kinda crazy

**Kageyama**  
I guess thinking back it did

Yams have you decided when youre going to pop the question?

**Yamaguchi**  
Umm. I’m thinking maybe during Hanami?

Oooo thats still a ways away

**Yamaguchi**  
I know. Like I said, I don’t want to rush it, but I just happened to find the perfect ring. I know I want to marry her, I just don’t think it’s exactly the right time yet. By then we’ll have lived together for a year, so if all is good then I’m going for it.

Youre so sensible 😭

**Kageyama**  
You should write a book

 **Yamaguchi**  
Lmao what?

**Kageyama**  
The young adults guide to being sensible

**Yamaguchi**  
😂 OMG Kags.

Id buy it

**Kageyama**  
Itd be a bestseller because none of us know what the fuck were doing

^^^^^  
Tsukki would agree

**Yamaguchi**  
I’ll personally sign all your guys’ copy.

Much appreciated 😄

Jan 1 2020 1:02 AM

**Tsukishima**  
Have you guys seen Tetsu?

 **Kageyama**  
Nope

Not since the count down

**Yamaguchi**  
Hitoka said she thinks she saw him with Daishou.

 **Tsukishima**  
Daishou? The fuck?

**Kageyama**  
Who is that again?

The snake dude

**Kageyama**  
Right hes on that one division 2 team

 **Tsukishima**  
The Motor Spirits. Yes. Not everything is about Division 1 asshole.

**Kageyama**  
Well

**Tsukishima**  
Say it. I dare you.

**Kageyama**  
Im good

**Tsukishima**  
Good choice.  
Why is he with Daishou?

**Yamaguchi**  
Maybe they are finally settling their differences?

**Tsukishima**  
Wouldn’t that be fucking nice.  
They’re children. Both of them.

Oh! I see them!  
I think they look like theyre getting along! Lmao 😂

**Tsukishima**  
Oh god.  
Oh I need a picture of this.  
Gold.  
[picture of Kuroo and Daishou with arms wrapped around each other’s shoulders each fisting a beer and swaying while singing We Are Never Ever Getting Back Together together]

 **Yamaguchi**  
Oh… How drunk are they?

**Kageyama**  
Very

Do they even know what theyre saying?

**Tsukishima**  
Tetsu knows English, but I’m not sure he does when he’s this wasted.

Im recording this

**Tsukishima**  
Knock yourself out.

 **Yamaguchi**  
Mika is too. Hitoka and her are over here giggling. It’s adorable.

Arent they engaged or something?

**Tsukishima**  
Yeah.

 **Kageyama**  
Isnt she too nice for him?

**Tsukishima**  
He’s really not a bad guy off the court. 

**Yamaguchi**  
I bet Kuroo just loves that you think that.

**Tsukishima**  
It adds fuel to the fire.

Well its raging right now  
🔥🔥🔥🔥🔥

**Tsukishima**  
Dreading dragging his ass back home.  
Ah great, now Bokuto is joining.

WHOOOO LOOK AT HIM GO!

**Yamaguchi**  
Where’s Akaashi?!  
Why isn’t the stopping him?!

 **Tsukishima**  
Akaashi is currently clinging to my arm giggling like a five year old.

**Kagayama**  
Where the fuck is everyone?  
Shouyou where are you?  
Shou?

**Yamaguchi**  
….He’s joined Bokuto.

**Kageyama**  
No

**Yamaguchi**  
Afraid so.

**Tsukishima**  
Hang on let me record this.

**Kageyama**  
Fucking hell hes not even drunk!

**Yamaguchi**  
😂

Jan 13 9:58 PM

Guys 😩

**Kageyama**  
Whats wrong shou?

Theyre fucking like rabbits  
I cant-  
The walls are so thin  
Help me

**Tsukishima**  
Sounds like a personal problem.

 **Yamaguchi**  
Wear headphones?

**Kageyama**  
Bang on the wall and tell them to cool it

Omi-san has no shame  
Hes not as reserved as you think

**Tsukishima**  
He does strike me as the kind of guy who takes what he wants with zero fucks.

 **Kageyama**  
Sounds like theres a lot of fucks to me

**Yamaguchi**  
😂

😫 why are you all enjoying my pain?!

**Kageyama**  
Maybe you should be focusing on your game tomorrow and not what your neighbors are doing

WELL THEY OBVIOUSLY ARENT CONCERNED ABOUT THE GAME RIGHT NOW

**Yamaguchi**  
They’re finally relieving their sexual tension. It’ll die down eventually.

At what cost? 😭

**Tsukishima**  
There’s still the gag idea.

😭😭😭😭

**Yamaguchi**  
Have you just straight up told him?

Yes he apologized and then proceeded to go into explicit detail

**Tsukishima**  
Hot.

OMG tsukki stOp 😩

**Tsukishima**  
Thought you wanted the details.

Yeah in casual conversation  
I didnt want it in surround sound!

**Yamaguchi**  
OMG 😂

Jan 28 4:46 PM

**Tsukishima**  
Okay I need a second opinion.

On?

**Tsukishima**  
Tetsu wants to get a dog.  
I think he’s crazy.  
Back me up here.

 **Yamaguchi**  
Is this a recent development?

Doggo!

**Tsukishima**  
I mean not really. He’s always talked about getting one at some point. I just thought that some point was like when he’s not living in a small ass apartment in the middle of Tokyo.

What kind does he want?

**Tsukishima**  
I don’t think he really cares. He wants to adopt from a shelter, so it’s just whatever he falls in love with.

 **Kageyama**  
Just dont let him go to the shelter  
Easy

**Tsukishima**  
I’m not always there.  
I swear I’m going to show up one time and there’s just going to be a dog.

Let the man get a dog!

**Kageyama**  
Hoshiumi recently got a dog

 **Tsukishima**  
Really?  
What kind?

**Kageyama**  
I cant remember  
Its small and fluffy with white fur

Omg it sounds adorable 😍

**Tsukishima**  
Literally just sounds like he adopted himself.

 **Yamaguchi**  
Tsukki! 😂  
So why do you not want him to get a dog?

**Tsukishima**  
Well he travels a lot.

**Kageyama**  
Why doesnt he get a cat?

**Tsukishima**  
I don’t know.  
He likes both, so I’m not sure why he’s insistent on the dog.

Can he not bring the dog with him?

**Tsukishima**  
Well maybe. It depends on the destination and on the dog.  
What if they get car sick? Or are anxious around people?

 **Yamaguchi**  
I see your point, but Kuroo is responsible.  
I don’t think he’d get a dog and not give it the care it deserves.

**Tsukishima**  
How does Hoshiumi manage with his?

**Kageyama**  
He brings it to the gym all the time  
Literally like our second mascot already  
Its well behaved and barks to cheer us on and is a great ball boy  
No complaints from me

OMG 😍😍😍😍  
I need this doggo

**Yamaguchi**  
So hes just that guy who brings his dog everywhere?

 **Kageyama**  
Yeah pretty much  
The dog is spoiled  
The team literally brings in toys and shit for him to play with during practice

AWWWW 😍😍😍  
My heart

**Kageyama**  
Im not kidding  
Ill send you guys a picture tomorrow

Yes! Send me the doggo pics!!

**Kageyama**  
Just text hoshiumi and he wont ever leave you alone

YAAASSSS

**Tsukishima**  
You guys are zero help.

Jan 29 8:26 AM

**Kageyama**  


OMG JAEIOGHOIAE 😍😍😍

**Yamaguchi**  
He’s adorable!  
What’s his name?

 **Kageyama**  
Taro and hes a japanese spitz

**Tsukishima**  
Again, not helping.  
God it’s cute.

Tsukishima is breaking down  
Kuroo might win this one

**Yamaguchi**  
Dammit now I want a dog.  
Stay strong Tadashi. You don’t need a dog.

 **Tsukishima**  
UGH.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Taylor Swift is actually really popular in Japan. I can just see Kuroo belting it out 😆


	21. Your Vow in April

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Olympic training starts!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEY, HEY, HEY! Hope everyone is doing well. Happy Monday? 😅 I feel like this chapter is a little shorter than normal, but I wanted it to end where it does. Might regret it next time when I need need a chapter before the Olympics. Future me problems. Anyway... I love you guys and hope you enjoy the chapter!

**Hitoka 💜**

Feb 14 5:12 PM

Tadashi I’m so sorry, but I’m going to be a little late.  
Saitou-san needs this done and it’s my fault it’s not and Hitomi-kun needed help and I couldn’t tell her no and now I’m going to be late and I’m so sorry!

Whoa, whoa. Take a deep breath.  
It’s going to be okay. Dinner can wait.  
Just take your time and let me know if you need anything okay?

But you made reservations!

I can cancel them and we can just have something nice at home.  
I’ll have something for when you get here.  
How’s that sound?

But I’m the one who is supposed to be treating you today.

It doesn’t much matter to me who treats who as long as I can spend time with you.

Tadashi 😢

Now, now. Just focus on work for now and don’t you worry about a thing.

If you’re sure.

I am.

Okay. I love you 💕

I love you too. Let me know when you’re heading home.

I will!

6:47 PM

I’m packing up now!

Perfect. Can’t wait to see your cute face 😘

😳 Oh stop it. 💗

Never 💞

\------------------------  
**OG 1st Years**

Feb 20 6:17 PM

**Hinata**  
Yamssss yachi was gushing to me how youre so romantic and perfect

 **Tsukishima**  
Was this the Valentine’s Day debacle?

**Hinata**  
Yesssss

It wasn’t anything spectacular.

**Hinata**  
Tell that to yachi!  
She was all omg tadashi is so good to me shouyou he made dinner and had candles and music and everything!

I’m just doing what she deserves…

**Tsukishima**  
You guys are so gross.

 **Hinata**  
😲 take that back!  
Theyre perfect!

**Kageyama**  
^

Says the guy who let his boyfriend defile him to the point he had to wear turtlenecks to his place of employment for a week because no amount of makeup could cover that disaster.

**Hinata**  
Damn go at him yams

 **Tsukishima**  
… You didn’t have to call me out like that.  
And to be fair I was pissed at him.

**Kageyama**  
Lol

**Tsukishima**  
Like seriously. I’m 195 cm. There are plenty of other places to leave marks if he feels the need to be an animal.

**Hinata**  
If it makes you feel any better atsumu-san was wearing compression pants under his shorts for a suspicious time period  
Like hes not fooling anyone when he only wears them for a few days at a time

**Tsukishima**  
Jesus. No. That doesn’t make me feel better. Because in my line of work, that would be covered. 

**Kageyama**  
God is that why he was wearing those at the last game?

**Hinata**  
Yep

**Kageyama**  
I thought it was just a new thing he was trying to improve his sets or something  
I even tried it

😂  
Well did it work?

**Kageyama**  
I thought it might have helped the blood flow so my muscles were a little less tired

 **Tsukishima**  
Lord. More stamina is the last thing you need.

**Hinata**  
Maybe i should try some out!

**Kageyama**  
Im not opposed

**Tsukishima**  
… Gross.  
Now every time I see someone with some on that’s all I’m going to think about.  
And judge them heavily.

Wait wait. Wasn’t Kyoutani wearing some at your game last week?

**Tsukishima**  
……………..🤢  
God. No. Please. Stop.

 **Hinata**  
Wait mad dog?! 😂

**Kageyama**  
… i dont even want to know

March 17 10:02 AM

**Hinata**  
On our way to tokyo!  
Whooo!!

Are you staying there until after the Olympics?

**Hinata**  
Pretty much  
Im so excited to start this hardcore training! 😈

 **Kageyama**  
Its pretty great

**Tsukishima**  
You two are monsters.

Just remember to take care of yourselves!

**Hinata**  
Dont you worry! I take great care of myself!  
Ill even make sure tobio is eating good food!

 **Kageyama**  
Does that mean youll be cooking for me?

**Hinata**  
Most likely 😐

**Tsukishima**  
You’re 23 years old and still can’t cook?

**Kageyama**  
I can cook

**Hinata**  
Not well

**Kageyama**  
I get by

Maybe you should teach him Shouyou.

**Hinata**  
I can try 😩  
He cant even follow a recipe though yams  
Its awful

😬 Yikes.

**Kageyama**  
Im literally right here

 **Tsukishima**  
And your point is?

**Kageyama**  
😕 idk

**Hinata**  
Omg tobio youre such a dork i love you 💘

**Kageyama**  
😃💓

Y’all are cute.

**Hinata**  
We know 😁

 **Tsukishima**  
Can anyone on your team cook?  
Because no one on your team looks like they can cook.  
Except maybe Hirugami.

**Kageyama**  
Im not sure  
I think romero can make mac and cheese?

He has kids. That’s expected.

**Tsukishima**  
Oh wow. What a gourmand.

 **Kageyama**  
Idk what that is

**Tsukishima**  
😒 nevermind.

**Kageyama**  
Oh shou youll get to meet taro

**Hinata**  
YAASSSSS DOGGO

Where exactly are you guys staying for this?

**Hinata**  
The nice part of whats going to be the olympic village

 **Tsukishima**  
Meaning?

**Hinata**  
Instead of cramped rooms we get like little apartments 2 people per unit

Oh that’s nice.

**Hinata**  
Yep!

 **Kageyama**  
I wonder who is going to be ok with having a dog as an extra roommate

It’ll probably come down to who doesn’t already have an idea of who they want to room with.

**Hinata**  
I think bokuto-san will claim him

 **Tsukishima**  
Very likely.  
Oh god. No.

**Kageyama**  
?

**Tsukishima**  
He’s going to fall in love with it and then tell Tetsu and then his resolve to get a dog will only strengthen.

**Hinata**  
Very likely  
I look forward to seeing your new doggo tsukki 😃

**Tsukishima**  
😒

March 18 2:49 AM

How’s your first day going?

**Hinata**  
Itd be better if i wasnt so tired

 **Kageyama**  
^

Did you guys stay up late or something?

**Kageyama**  
You could say that

 **Tsukishima**  
Gross

**Hinata**  
It wasnt us!

**Tsukishima**  
Oh?

**Hinata**  
One guess on who our neighbors are 😩

OH 😂

**Kageyama**  
Shouyou wasnt kidding  
Like holy fuck

 **Tsukishima**  
😏🍵👌

You are literally turning into your boyfriend.

**Tsukishima**  
There are worse things in life.

 **Hinata**  
The walls are not quality here  
It sounded like they were literally in the room with us

**Kageyama**  
Im traumatized  
Every time atsumu said omi-kun today at practice i flinched

**Tsukishima**  
Amazing 😂

Think it’ll be a regular thing?

**Hinata**  
If previous history is anything to go by yes

 **Tsukishima**  
Make a competition out of it.

OMG Tsukki no!

**Hinata**  
🤔

 **Kageyama**  
Not bad beanstalk

😓

March 30 6:41 PM

**Hinata**  
Tobio are hoshiumi-san and hakuba-san dating?

 **Kageyama**  
Umm no? Not that im aware of  
Why?  
And where are you?

Who’s Hakuba again?

**Tsukishima**  
Hakuba Gao. The tall ass middle blocker for the Red Falcons.

 **Hinata**  
Im down at the vending machine and spying on them  
Yams he went to kamomedai

Ah okay.

**Kageyama**  
Why are you spying on them?

 **Hinata**  
Because im curious!

**Kageyama**  
But why did you ask if theyre dating?

**Hinata**  
Because they act like they are!

Why don’t you just ask Hoshiumi?

**Hinata**  
Wheres the fun in that?

 **Tsukishima**  
What are they doing?

**Kageyama**  
Dont encourage him!

**Hinata**  
Theyre standing in from of the vending machines and they are totes flirting

**Kageyama**  
I find that hard to believe  
Ive never seen hoshiumi flirt with anyone  
Ever

**Hinata**  
Well hakuba-san is teasing him and hoshiumi-san looks like hes about to attack

**Tsukishima**  
You would think that’s flirting with what you’ve been exposed to.

**Hinata**  
What do you mean?

**Tsukishima**  
Well look at your own relationship. 

**Hinata**  
😒

Then who's to say it's not?

**Hinata**  
Right??? Thank you yams

 **Kageyama**  
Me  
Shou will you get me a milk while youre down there?

**Hinata**  
Sure 😄

**Tsukishima**  
Just go up there and use the machine. If they stop what they’re doing, they’re flirting. If they continue, they aren’t.

That’s pretty sound logic.

**Hinata**  
Alright  
Eagle 1 has the targets in sight  
Im going in

 **Tsukishima**  
🙄

**Kageyama**  
Boke

**Hinata**  
Whats it mean when one of them stops but the other doesnt?

Uuhhh…

**Tsukishima**  
Well what happened?

 **Hinata**  
As soon as i walked over hakuba-san stopped talking but hoshiumi-san still was pretty riled up

**Tsukishima**  
Ah. Easy. Hakuba has a thing for Hoshiumi. 

**Kageyama**  
Huh interesting

**Hinata**  
But hoshiumi-san doesnt like him back?

**Tsukishima**  
Either that or he doesn’t realize he’s being flirted with.

**Kageyama**  
^^^ thats likely

Poor Hakuba.

**Kageyama**  
If we could not have another couple on this team thatd be great  
Thanks

 **Hinata**  
Aw tobio why do you say that?

**Kageyama**  
Because hoshiumi is our neighbor on the other side 

**Hinata**  
But hes rooming with bokuto-san?

**Kageyama**  
They can switch rooms

**Hinata**  
…. Right 😓

**Tsukishima**  
Well have fun with that.

April 14 1:23 PM

Alright guys.  
Next week is Hanami.

**Hinata**  
😲 does that mean????

Yep. Woo boy am I nervous.

**Tsukishima**  
Don’t be. It’ll be just like when you confessed.

 **Hinata**  
I agree with tuskki!

**Kageyama**  
Same

**Hinata**  
You guys are gonna get married and buy a nice house on the outskirts of sendai and have 3 beautiful children and adopt a dog and live happily ever after!

Oh wow Shou. I’m so glad you have my life all planned out for me 😂

**Hinata**  
Saves you time

 **Tsukishima**  
Do you have everything planned out for next week?

I think so.  
We go to Hanami, I take her under a sakura tree, and then I go for it.

**Hinata**  
Atta boy yams! 😃

I can do this.  
Alright someone talk about something else lol

**Hinata**  
Tsukki saeko-san is due soon right?

 **Tsukishima**  
Yes. Her due date is May 7th.  
She honestly doesn’t look that far along. She’s not a whale or anything.

Lmao well that’s rude.

**Kageyama**  
Do they have a name picked out?

 **Tsukishima**  
😒 oh do they.  
Akiteru wants to name him Ichirou.

**Hinata**  
How basic

Why does that not surprise me?

**Tsukishima**  
Because my brother is not creative.

 **Kageyama**  
What about saeko?

**Tsukishima**  
Toshiaki or Yoshirou

**Hinata**  
I like hers better

**Kageyama**  
Surprisingly normal names

Watch them not name the baby any of those.

**Tsukishima**  
More likely than you think.

How’s Akaashi doing with the wedding planning?

**Tsukishima**  
Good. You guys should be getting your invitations any day now.

 **Hinata**  
YES

Is he changing his last name?

**Tsukishima**  
I’m not really sure.  
Probably or else Bokuto will pout.

😆 What a man child.

**Kageyama**  
Well would you pout if yachi didnt want to change hers?

….no..

**Tsukishima**  
Oh?

Maybe just be a little sad.

**Hinata**  
Watch out guys we got a man child over here 😂

😓 point taken.

**Hinata**  
Bokuto keiji  
Akaashi koutarou  
Hm

 **Tsukishima**  
It makes more sense for Akaashi to become a Bokuto since Owl Boy is a professional player with his name already everywhere.

**Kageyama**  
I guess

It is becoming pretty common nowadays for people to not change their names though.

**Tsukishima**  
This is true.

 **Hinata**  
Gotta go back to practice  
Later guys!

April 21 11:12 AM

Alright. Today’s the day.  
If you don’t hear from me again today, then please come find me because I’ll be drowning in a ditch from my tears. 

**Tsukishima**  
Drama Queen much?

 **Hinata**  
Youll be fine tadashi! 😁  
Go out there and put a ring on it!

**Kageyama**  
You got this

😤 Alright. I’m pumped up.  
Just gotta act natural.  
Here’s to hoping she says yes.

1:58 PM

**Hinata**  
When is he asking her today?

 **Kageyama**  
You ask that like i know the answer

**Hinata**  
Like should we start worrying?  
When should we start worrying?

**Tsukishima**  
Chill. He’s probably not going to ask her until the end of their date.

**Hinata**  
Well when is that?!

**Tsukishima**  
Whenever the date ends.

**Hinata**  
😒 gee tsukki so helpful

5:12 PM

SHE SAID YES! 😭

**Hinata**  
OMG  
YAMS!  
CONGRATULATIONS! 🥳🎉

 **Tsukishima**  
Congratulations Yamaguchi.  
I’m happy for you.

**Kageyama**  
Congrats man! 😃

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I bought a graphics tablet, and this is my first attempt at digital art. It's kinda sloppy, but here's Yamayachi at Hanami. 


	22. A New Addition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuroo tries to break Tsukishima's will for him to get a dog. Hinata meddles in others' love affairs, meanwhile the Olympic Games are right around the corner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! Happy Friday! So here's another update I'm releasing early since this is kind of a filler chapter. So I apologize if this isn't the most thrilling content. There's heavy emphasis on a new background ship. But there is some KuroTsuki here as well 😅 Hope you at least enjoy all the doggo pictures haha

**Tetsu 🖤**

May 3 4:31 PM

  
Babe.

No.

But look at him!  


I see him.

Look how happy he is!  


Yes. Very happy.

Tsukki I want one!

No.

Stop sending me pictures of the damn dog!

Then tell Bo to stop sending them to ME!

God I wonder if Akaashi has to put up with this.

It’s probably worse.

Lord help him.

But Moonshine he’s so cute!

Tetsurou, I swear to god if you send me one more picture of Hoshiumi’s dog I’m going to lose it. 

Goodbye.

Tsukki?  
(╥_╥)

\---------------------  
**OG 1st Years**

May 3 5:13 PM

**Hinata**  
Guys! Look at this picture bokuto-san sent me of taro at the park!  
  
Look how majestic he looks! 😎

I can’t fucking escape it anywhere.  
End me now.

**Yamaguchi**  
Aww he’s so cute!  
Uh you okay there Tsukki?

No. Tetsu keeps spamming me with pictures of the dog that he gets from Bokuto.  
He’s trying to break me.

**Kageyama**  
Is it working?

 **Hinata**  
Because it looks like its working

UGH.  
No it’s not working.

**Yamaguchi**  
Looks like it may be working.

Shut up!

May 5 2:13 PM

Meet Tsukishima Toshiaki  
[picture of Saeko looking worn out in hospital bed holding a baby wrapped in a blue blanket and Akiteru smiling seated next to the bed]

**Yamaguchi**  
Congrats on your new nephew! Cute family pic.

 **Hinata**  
Look at his little squishy face! 😆

**Kageyama**  
All babies look the same

He’s just like staring into space. It’s kind of freaking me out a little to be honest.

**Yamaguchi**  
I’m glad they decided to go with one of Saeko’s names.

Me too. Akiteru didn’t put up much of a fuss over it though.

**Hinata**  
I like how Saeko-san looks so done with your brother in that pic

 **Yamaguchi**  
She looks like she’s seconds from smacking him.

She probably is.  
Like from outside the room I could hear her cursing the day he was born when she was delivering.

**Yamaguchi**  
Well he is the one who put her in that situation lol.

She knew what she was getting into.

**Yamaguchi**  
True.

 **Hinata**  
Just wait until thats yachi

**Yamaguchi**  
😳😨😩😱

**Kageyama**  
I think you broke him

**Yamaguchi**  
OMG let’s not think about that for AT LEAST five more years. MINIMUM.

**Hinata**  
Accidents happen 😃

**Yamaguchi**  
😩

May 15 9:17 AM

**Hinata**  
Ok guys ive decided that we are now starting operation hakuhoshi or gaohoshi name is a work in progress

 **Kageyama**  
No

**Yamaguchi**  
Umm??

Why?

**Hinata**  
Because! We know hakuba-san likes hoshiumi-san so we need to help him!  
Plus itd be super cute 😖

 **Kageyama**  
Stop trying to mess in peoples love lives!

**Hinata**  
Omi-san and atsumu-san worked out perfectly!

**Kageyama**  
A little too perfectly…

**Yamaguchi**  
😂  
So do you have a plan?

**Hinata**  
Umm not really

Does anyone else even see this relationship or are you just making it up in your mind?

**Hinata**  
!!!!!  
Ill go find out!!!!  
Time for recon 😈

 **Kageyama**  
Thanks a lot saltstick

😂 Any time Your Highness.

1:04 PM

**Hinata**  
Ive gathered intel

Please do tell.  
I’m quivering in excitement.

**Hinata**  
😤  
ANYWAY  
Atsumu-san and omi-san see it  
So does yaku-san  
So i asked bokuto-san if he ever says anything about hakuba-san since theyre roommates and he said that hoshiumi-san complains about him a lot and that he seems to talk about him a lot more than he realizes

 **Yamaguchi**  
Hm he might actually have a case here Tsukki.

**Kageyama**  
Sigh

So what do you plan to do then?

**Hinata**  
Talk to hoshiumi-san of course! I dont really know hakuba-san that well

 **Kageyama**  
Im not coming to help you when hoshiumi starts freaking out

**Hinata**  
😛 whatever toe-bee-oh

**Yamaguchi**  
Well I’m invested. Give me progress reports. 

**Hinata**  
I will!

**Kageyama**  
Why am i here?

Just to suffer?

\--------------------  
**Tetsu 🖤**

May 21 5:34 PM

Hinata is at it again.

Moonshine! （*＾3＾）  
What’s he doing?

He’s trying to meddle in others’ love affairs.

Well, he has a decent track record.

Umm like?

Yachi and Yamaguchi, you and me, Atsumu and Sakusa.

But he didn’t really do that much.

But he still pushed it along didn’t he?

Ugh. I guess.  
Tch. How annoying.

So who are the victims this time?

Hakuba Gao and Hoshiumi Kourai.

Ohoho. Interesting.  
Sounds like I need to talk to Yakkun.

Oh please. Not you too.

( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)  
I like knowing.

You’re such a closet gossip.

And you’re not?

No comment.

(☞◑ω◑)☞

Ugh why did that make me smile. You’re ridiculous.

💖

So you think this one will actually work out?

I don’t know. I’d have to see how they interact up close.  
Good thing I’m certified to watch the Olympic team practice (^_-)-☆

OMG are you actually going to go up there just to spy on them?

Umm yes? Who do you take me for?

Get a life.

The Olympics are currently my life.

Touché.

If I get some good gossip while I’m there, then who has to say?  
b(￣▽￣*)

I feel like Hoshiumi is going to be clueless the entire time and think someone is trying to challenge him.

Gao will probably need to do a seagull mating dance, but I’m here for it.

😂  
Please record that and send it to me if that happens.

Of course (・ω<)

\------------------------  
**OG 1st Years**

June 4 2:37 PM

**Yamaguchi**  
Guys I would just like you all to know that Hitoka and I have decided on February 23 for our wedding.

 **Hinata**  
YAS

I’ll mark it down.

**Yamaguchi**  
Of course we’ll send out formal invitations, but just wanted you to know.  
Also how’s Operation HakuHoshi going?

 **Hinata**  
😎 glad you asked

**Kageyama**  
Lord here we go 

**Hinata**  
Kuroo-san has become an operative  
Thanks for the recruitment tsukki! 

🙄 

**Kageyama**  
They arent sly at all  
You should see all of them

**Yamaguchi**  
Wait. Who is all involved? 

**Hinata**  
Me, atsumu-san, bokuto-san, yaku-san, and kuroo-san 

**Yamaguchi**  
Oh my. Not Sakusa? 

I’m shocked Yaku is actually participating. 

**Hinata**  
No 😞 omi-san said hed rather watch us be idiots

**Kageyama**  
He watches from afar with me 

Why can I actually see both of you with your stoic faces and judging eyes? 

**Hinata**  
Because thats exactly what it looks like  
Yaku-san doesnt do recon like us hes our inside operative

**Kageyama**  
Hes probably the only sane one in on this plan 

Dare I ask, but what is an “inside operative”? 

**Hinata**  
Hes the one that gets info directly from the source 😎

And what are the rest of you doing?  
Poking your heads around the corner?

**Kageyama**  
Yes

**Hinata**  
Hey! We do more than that! 

**Yamaguchi**  
But has there been any actual progress? 

**Hinata**  
Of course!  
We know for sure that hakuba-san is into hoshiumi-san and hoshiumi-san has zero idea  
Hakuba-san is terrified of hoshiumi-san and hes kind of an idiot

That’s rich coming from you. 

**Hinata**  
😤  
Also im pretty sure hoshiumi-san likes him but doesnt realize it

And Gao is the idiot?

**Kageyama**  
They both are

**Hinata**  
This is delicate!  
It takes time! 

**Yamaguchi**  
Well you have 2 more months. 

**Hinata**  
😎 im on the case 

June 19 9:27 PM 

**Hinata**  
Im scared tobio hold me

**Kageyama**  
Im literally on the bed next to you 

**Hinata**  
Yet you replied here 😄 

**Yamaguchi**  
What’s going on? 

**Hinata**  
Theres screaming 

Oh? 😏 

**Hinata**  
No not that kind

**Yamaguchi**  
So it’s not Atsumu? 

**Kageyama**  
Sounds like hoshiumi 

**Hinata**  
Taro is barking too 😩  
He like never barks 

**Yamaguchi**  
Maybe you should go check on him? 

**Hinata**  
I mean bokuto-san should be in there too  
Oh no he just texted our group chat  
He went rogue! 

  
What?

**Hinata**  
Bokuto-san went rogue!

Again. What?

**Hinata**  
Apparently he accidentally let it slip that hakuba-san likes him

If I could facepalm any harder.

**Yamaguchi**  
😬 Sounds like Hoshiumi isn’t taking it so well.

You think?

**Hinata**  
Bokuto-san said he just left their unit

**Kageyama**  
I did hear a door 

**Yamaguchi**  
Oh no. 

Man I wish I was there to see this. 

**Hinata**  
Like should i go after him?

**Yamaguchi**  
Probably not. 

How far away is Hakuba’s room? 

**Hinata**  
Just down the hall. Why?

Go peak outside.

**Hinata**  
Ok?  
OMG  
HES KNOCKING LIKE A MADMAN ON HAKUBAS DOOR

**Kageyama**  
Literally four rooms have their doors open with someones head poking out to watch this unfold 

Doesn’t that mean you do too since you know that. 

**Kageyama**  
Shut up  
Sakusa and i are making awkward eye contact as our idiot boyfriends plus bokuto whisper to each other

**Hinata**  
HOLY SHIT 

**Yamaguchi**  
What? What?!  
Tell me! Let me live vicariously! 

**Hinata**  
Hoshiumi-san just grabbed hakuba-san by his shirt collar and yanked him down and shouted DO YOU LIKE ME?! In his face 

💀😂 

**Yamaguchi**  
👀

**Kageyama**  
I hate it here 

Shh. No one asked for your opinion. 

**Hinata**  
Aaaand theyre kissing now  
Mission success! 😎

**Yamaguchi**  
I guess Bokuto going rogue helped out lmao 

I feel bad for whoever Gao’s roommate is. 

**Kageyama**  
Hyakuzawa

**Yamaguchi**  
Looks like bokuto is going to be getting a new roommate 

**Kageyama**  
I swear to god if they stay in the one next door... 

**Hinata**  
Atsumu-san just got pulled back into his room….  
I dont like what that means 

**Yamaguchi**  
💀 RIP 

**Hinata**  
😩 

**Kageyama**  
FML 

😂 

July 6 10:31 AM 

**Hinata**  
I dont wanna move out of our nice units and into stinky cramped rooms 😭

**Yamaguchi**  
Maybe it won’t be that bad. 

**Kageyama**  
The ones in rio were kinda bad not gonna lie 

**Hinata**  
I know itll be liveable but i wont be able to share a bed with you 😭 

I heard they are using a similar method that Korea used for the Winter Olympics.  
Is that right? 

**Kageyama**  
Yeah cardboard beds

**Hinata**  
They reassured us athletes that they wont collapse during sex 😂 

**Yamaguchi**  
😂 OMG 

Right. Good to know. 

**Yamaguchi**  
The fact that they took that into account kills me.

**Hinata**  
Tbh im more concerned about the beds not being long enough for some people  
Like they arent designed for people over 200 cm 

**Yamaguchi**  
Yikes 😬 

You do have a few of those. 

**Yamaguchi**  
When are you moving into those rooms?

**Hinata**  
Tomorrow 

What’s Hoshiumi doing with his dog? 

**Hinata**  
His friend hirugami is taking care of him  
Hes a vet!

**Yamaguchi**  
Well little Taro should be in good hands then. 

Send a picture of the rooms. I want to see. 

**Hinata**  
Ok!

July 7 2:17 PM

**Hinata**  
  
Its actually more spacious than i thought it would be

Wow that looks depressing.

**Kageyama**  
Yeah but its more privacy than we were expecting  
We thought we were going to be shoved 4 to a room

**Yamaguchi**  
You guys can push the beds together if you really wanted to 

**Hinata**  
Way ahead of you yams! 

Those don't look comfortable at all. 

**Kageyama**  
They actually give pretty decent back support

But the real question here is if everyone fits.  
They look pretty narrow and I feel like my toes would hang off.

**Kageyama**  
With the beds pushed together i have no problems with the width  
It was a little tight by itself

**Hinata**  
I feel like omi-san will not be impressed 

**Yamaguchi**  
Well I mean you guys are out there for the most important competition of your lives and might suffer because of your beds. I’d be unimpressed too. 

**Hinata**  
I mean i have no issues…. 

You, Yaku, and Hoshiumi are finally seeing justice. 

**Hinata**  
Damn right we are! 😆

**Kageyama**  
Are you guys coming up for the games? 

**Yamaguchi**  
Of course! I’m not missing this! 

I’m staying with Tetsu. 

**Hinata**  
This is going to be lit!  
I cant wait to see the village all up and running

**Kageyama**  
Its kind of crazy how self sufficient it is 

**Yamaguchi**  
Just save the crazy stuff until after your finished playing. 

**Hinata**  
Duh! 

Use protection. 

**Hinata**  
😒

**Kageyama**  
I think the officials have that covered 

**Yamaguchi**  
Literally 😂 

😒 

  
\---------------------------  
**Akaashi Keiji**

Jul 16 6:27 PM 

Hey did you still want help packing when I come down to Tokyo next week? 

If you don’t mind.  
I don’t want to distract Koutarou right now.

I understand. His mind can focus on only one thing at a time.

Exactly.  
And the Olympics are more important than this.

Does he even know?

Probably not.  
I mentioned it to him in passing, but he was on a high from practice.

Are you planning on living in the Jackals Complex then?

Of course not. I found an apartment close by.

I never should have doubted you.

You couldn’t pay me to live in that place for an extended time.  
I don’t know how Sakusa-san does it.

Contact obligations.

Ah I see. That’s highly unfortunate.

I don’t know. I kind of enjoy the pain he causes Hinata.

I suppose he is getting benefits from living there.

“Benefits.”

From what you’ve told me, it sounds rather enjoyable.

Hm I do suppose you’re right.  
Is Bokuto still going on about the dog?

Yes. I assume Kuroo is the same?

Yes. He’s been acting kind of suspicious the last few days.

You don’t think he?

I swear if he did.

Bring your new dog by if he did.

Please don’t encourage this.

Oh, of course. I’d never.

You’re a menace.

No one will ever believe you.

\---------------------------  
**OG 1st Years**

July 21 1:14 PM

I have no words.

**Yamaguchi**  
What?  
Is everything okay?  
Did you get to Kuroo’s place okay?

**Hinata**  
Tsukishima? 

**Hinata**  
😲

**Yamaguchi**  
Oh what a pretty dog. 

**Kageyama**  
What kind of dog is that? 

No idea.  
Tetsurou isn’t here.  
This greeted me instead. 

**Hinata**  
Is there a name tag?

I’ll check.  
Her name is apparently Suzume.

**Hinata**  
Shes so pretty! 😭😭😭

Sigh. She is.  
Will update after I hide a body.

**Kageyama**  
Have fun

3:49 PM

Suzume is an 8 month old German Shepherd Akita mix adopted from the Tokyo shelter three days ago.

**Hinata**  
I want 😭

**Yamaguchi**  
Me too 😭 

**Kageyama**  
She looks soft 

She is. And sheds like a motherfucker. 

**Yamaguchi**  
Is Kuroo alive?

Yes 😒

**Hinata**  
How mad are you?

I'm more just annoyed because he didn’t warn me.  
She’s not a small dog.  
And the Olympics start in literally two days.

**Hinata**  
But she was just laying there all innocent

I know. That makes it worse.  
She’s a good dog, so I can’t help but like her. 😒

**Hinata**  
Show her more attention  
Thatll teach him 😂

**Yamaguchi**  
😂 OMG Shou. You right though. 

****

Hmm. Intriguing.  
I’ll have to run multiple tests to compare the data. 

**Kageyama**  
Idk what you mean by that

Don’t worry about it.

**Hinata**  
Omg i want to cuddle her 😭

She’s currently resting her head on my lap.

**Yamaguchi**  
Precious.

**Kageyama**  
So i take it kuroo won this one? 

I admit to nothing. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up is our big Olympics chapter. And let me tell you, it's going to be chaotic. Idk what I'm thinking. So if anyone has anything they'd like to see, feel free to let me know! I'm always open to suggestions 😄


	23. The Tokyo Olympics

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The 2020 Tokyo Olympics are here at last! Take a look at what the Men's Olympic Volleyball Team gets up to during the games.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys. This chapter actually killed me. Holy shit. It's huge. And let's not talk about formatting it. Also, how do people write chat fics with so many characters all the time? Like???? Who hurt you? But yeah, I hope you enjoy this chaotic chapter! With calm moments of KuroTsuki in between haha.

**Olympic VB Gang**

July 23 1:04 AM

**Atsumu**  
Hey guys I’m worried about Omi.  
He’s been in the shower for over an hour and won’t come out.

 **Komori**  
Did he say if anything was wrong?

**Atsumu**  
Ever since the Opening Ceremony he’s been real anxious.  
Then he mumbled somethin about that bein the worst experience of his life and locked himself in the bathroom.

**Iwaizumi**  
Sounds like he’s having a panic attack.

Oh no 😩 poor omi-san  
There were tons of people there

**Atsumu**  
Yeah but he won’t let me in and idk what to do.  
Like if I break down the door is that fine?  
Cause I’ll do it.

 **Iwaizumi**  
Please don’t.

**Hoshiumi**  
Just keep banging on the door until he gets annoyed enough to let you in  
Thats what I do

**Ushijima**  
I do not think that will be useful in this situation.

**Bokuto**  
Make him some tea and offer a massage!  
That’s what I do for Keiji when he gets stressed!

**Kuroo**  
Bro you’re so good (ಥ_ʖಥ)

**Bokuto**  
🥺 THANKS BRO

**Kuroo**  
Or cuddle with him. Tsukki likes cuddles. 

**Komori**  
Or ask to join him.

**Atsumu**  
😲 Motoya-kun!

**Komori**  
No no no! I mean like offer to help wash his hair or something! I swear!

**Kuroo**  
LMAO 😂

I dont think omi-san would be in the mood right now…

**Kageyama**  
Thank god

Tobio! 😠

**Kageyama**  
What? Theyre loud af  
Everyones thinking it

 **Ojirou**  
Casually pretending to not see.

**Atsumu**  
I’ll try all the above.  
Pray for me 🙏

**Kuroo**  
More like pray for his ass.

**Komori**  
I really don’t need to picture my cousin in this scenario.

**Kageyama**  
Be thankful your room isnt next to his then

**Komori**  
😫

**Yaku**  
Can you all not?  
Some people are trying to SLEEP.

**Kuroo**  
It’s called mute Yakkun. Use it.

**Yaku**  
I can and will kick your ass.

**Kuroo**  
凹(´･ω･｀)凹

I think something worked!

**Bokuto**  
How’s that Shou?

I think i can hear them talking

**Kageyama**  
He literally has his ear pressed up against the wall

 **Ushijima**  
That is an invasion of privacy Hinata Shouyou.

But im just worried! 😩

**Iwaizumi**  
Just let them be. I’m sure everything is fine now.

 **Hoshiumi**  
Be sure to drop off a bunch of those complimentary condoms!

**Iwaizumi**  
I don’t recommend participating in vigorous activity before the match.

**Kuroo**  
“Vigorous activity.”

**Kageyama**  
You say that like youre not going to hook up with oikawa

😂

**Kuroo**  
LMAO

 **Bokuto**  
Calling a bro out like that Kags.

**Yaku**  
I CAN HEAR YOUR STUPID LAUGH THROUGH THE WALL KUROO.  
SHUT THE FUCK UP!

**Hakuba**  
What an angry little goblin

**Yaku**  
I will literally kill you.

**Hoshiumi**  
^

**Hakuba**  
😰

**Kageyama**  
Do you never learn?

**Hoshiumi**  
This is why Hyakuzawa is my favorite titan. 

**Hakuba**  
😓 But I thought I was?

**Hoshiumi**  
Nope.

When youve embraced that youre going to be under 176 cm for the rest of your life

**Iwaizumi**  
Alright guys go to bed. You have a long day again tomorrow,

 **Hoshiumi**  
Yes mom

**Hakuba**  
But are you sleeping in your own bed Iwaizumi?

**Iwaizumi**  
Next time you pull a muscle I’m going to keep poking it until you cry.

**Hakuba**  
😶

But he didnt say yes 😏

**Iwaizumi**  
😑

3:04 PM

**Komori**  
Hey Kuroo.

 **Kuroo**  
What’s up?

**Komori**  
Umm… Who was that with you earlier today?

**Bokuto**  
👀

**Atsumu**  
😏

**Yaku**  
Oh?

**Kuroo**  
Oh! That’s Suzumeda Kaori. She’s helping me out with all these Olympics shenanigans. 

**Komori**  
Oh. Um. Cool.

Oh! I remember her! Shes super cool!

**Atsumu**  
Does Motoya-kun have a crush? 😏

 **Komori**  
I don’t even know her!

**Sakusa**  
Then why didn’t you just go up and introduce yourself like you do to everyone else?

**Atsumu**  
Omi’s got ya there. 

**Komori**  
I was just wondering…

**Bokuto**  
Oh! Let me be your wingman! She was our high school manager! I got this Komori!!!!

**Komori**  
I don’t need a wingman! I was just asking!

**Kuroo**  
Oh? But why were you asking if you’re not interested?

**Bokuto**  
So you don’t want me to introduce you guys? 😟

**Komori**  
Uh.. I mean you can.

**Atsumu**  
Oh? 😏  
Does Motoya-kun have game?

**Sakusa**  
He has zero game.

**Komori**  
😓 This is bullying.

**Bokuto**  
Don’t worry! I’ll set you guys up!

OMG they would look so cute though!

**Bokuto**  
RIGHT?!

 **Komori**  
So she’s single?

**Kuroo**  
( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

**Atsumu**  
😏

**Bokuto**  
Yup! 😏

**Yaku**  
😏

😏

**Hoshiumi**  
You just outed yourself my dude

 **Komori**  
😅 Oops?

July 24 2:31 PM

**Atsumu**  
LMAO  
Did yall see my loser twin brother tryin to deal with the lunch rush? 😂

 **Ojirou**  
Yes. We all saw you taking pictures and laughing like a 7 year old.

**Bokuto**  
But did you all see Keiji as part of that lunch rush? 😍

**Atsumu**  
Hey! It’s his own fault for strikin a deal with sponsors to have a popup stand at the stadium.

Oh! I was talking to him and he said he underestimated how much business hed be getting  
Hes bringing in reinforcements

**Atsumu**  
Umm. Whatcha mean by that?

Suna and kita i think?

**Atsumu**  
😱😱😱😱  
KITA-SAN?!

 **Kuroo**  
Why are you so freaked out?

**Sakusa**  
Because he used to have a hard on for his old team captain. 

**Ojirou**  
Broke his poor heart when he found out Kita is straight.

**Atsumu**  
😭 My poor 16 year old gay heart.

**Kageyama**  
Thats rough buddy

**Atsumu**  
But nah. We’re cool. I just haven’t seen him in a while.  
I’ll have to catch up with him while he’s here.

**Ojirou**  
This is good for him. He hardly ever leaves his farm.

**Iwaizumi**  
Oi! Stop gossiping like old ladies and get down here to warm up for the match!

\-----------------------  
**Tetsu 🖤**

July 24 6:41 PM

Tsukki these guys are nuts.

I thought you liked the chaos.

Oh I do. I’m just not sure how it’s going to be after they play if it’s this bad now.

Something happen?

Well right now half of them are celebrating their win against Egypt, while the other half give zero fucks. Sakusa had a breakdown after the Opening Ceremony. Another half of them are way too excited about all the sex, even though there are only three single people on this team? Like?

Meanwhile I’m back at your apartment with a glass of wine, reading a book with Suzume sitting beside me.

(T⌓T)  
I want.  
Save cuddles for me!

We’ll see.  
That team is full of idiots.  
Although I’ll bite. Who are the single ones who might contract a disease?

Komori, Ojirou, and Hyakuzawa.  
And not sure if Iwaizumi is actually together with Oikawa or?

Interesting.  
At least he’s confined to one person.

It also appears that Komori and Ojirou have targets in their sights.

Oh? Do tell.  
I love knowing things before the idiot duo tell me.

Komori is interested in Suzumeda.  
And I just realized my dog’s name is similar.  
RIP

LMAO  
She was one of Fukuroudani’s manager’s right?

Yeah. She works in Sports Promotion now.  
And she’s been assigned as like my sort of assistant for the games.

Hmm. Okay. Carry on.

Right.  
And Ojirou I’ve heard is interested in Amanai.

The female team’s ace?

The very one.

🍵 I’m here for it.

Same.

So Hyakuzawa is the only wild card then?

Yeah. Unless either of the other two strike out.

No prospects in his sights?

No. And it worries me. He’s the quiet one on the team.  
And not like Sakusa quiet where you know he’s constantly judging you.

So he’s like the epitome of tall, dark, and mysterious?

Yeah. I guess you can put it like that.  
Like I know nothing about the guy.  
He could be ace or he could fuck everything that moves.

You’ll probably find out.

I hope it’s not in the way you’re implying.

I’ve heard things about the Olympics.  
Have fun with that.

（>﹏<）

\------------------------------  
**Olympic VB Gang**

Aug 3 11:23 AM

Quarter finals! Get pumped guys!

**Bokuto**  
Canada doesn’t stand a chance!

 **Hakuba**  
How’s that Brazil vs Argentina match looking?

**Hoshiumi**  
@Iwaizumi

**Iwaizumi**  
Argentina won.

**Kageyama**  
At least brazil is out

**Atsumu**  
I’m more concerned about Argentina. They wiped us during the Round Robin.

**Komori**  
It’ll be fine. We won’t see them again unless we make it to the finals.

**Hoshiumi**  
Excuse you. You mean WHEN we make it to the finals

**Kageyama**  
^

**Kuroo**  
Just keep focusing and you guys will be fine. Think of it as a blessing in disguise that you placed third in your pool.

**Yaku**  
Yeah. Honestly we’re in a pretty good spot.

**Atsumu**  
Speaking of pretty good spots~

**Yaku**  
Oh lord.

**Atsumu**  
Motoya-kun how’s it going with Kaori-chan? 😏

**Motoya**  
Umm. Fine?

**Bokuto**  
I saw you guys talking! Was I the best wingman or what?!

**Hoshiumi**  
You are a terrible wingman

**Bokuto**  
😰 But…  
But I helped get you and Gao together!

**Hoshiumi**  
You did by fucking up  
I dont think thats the work of a great wingman

**Bokuto**  
😫

It was entertaining to watch though

**Atsumu**  
Agreed.

 **Kageyama**  
You two were literally freaking out like school girls

**Atsumu**  
I resent that Tobio-kun. I was being invested very manly like.

😂 no you werent

**Atsumu**  
Slander!

 **Hakuba**  
I mean it all worked out in the end.  
So I see it as a win.

**Ojirou**  
Of course you do.

**Hoshiumi**  
Hey! Whats that supposed to mean?!

**Atsumu**  
Well Kourai-kun you see, it means Gao-kun is getting laid. 

**Hoshiumi**  
No he’s not.

**Kuroo**  
…

**Kageyama**  
Wait…

Hes not?

**Atsumu**  
😨

 **Hoshiumi**  
What do you all take me for?!?!?!

**Atsumu**  
But didn’t yall get together in like June???

**Hoshiumi**  
Your point?

**Atsumu**  
It’s been like six weeks!

**Hoshiumi**  
Just because you put out on the first date doesn’t mean I do.  
And he hasn’t even taken me out yet.  
I’m focusing on volleyball right now!  
I don’t need his giant dick throwing off my game!  
Your ass may be conditioned from taking dick every night but mine is not!

**Atsumu**  
😲

😂 OMG  
Go off hoshiumi-san

**Yaku**  
👏👏👏

 **Kageyama**  
😶

**Atsumu**  
Omi is laughing at me 😭

**Kuroo**  
I knew he was a lurker. 

**Sakusa**  
Of course I am. How would I judge you all if I wasn’t reading all this bullshit?

**Iwaizumi**  
Don’t acknowledge them. They’ll trap you here.

**Sakusa**  
Bye 😷✌

**Atsumu**  
He can’t hide from me. We share a room!

Did…  
Did omi-san just use emojis?  
Am i hallucinating? 😵

**Iwaizumi**  
You’d better not be. I don’t get paid for that.

 **Atsumu**  
He does that sometimes when he’s feeling sassy.

Why doesnt he ever in our black jackals group chat?

**Atsumu**  
He keeps that one on mute.

Fair

\-----------------------  
**Tetsu 🖤**

Aug 3 4:26 PM

We’re on our way to the stadium now.

Okay （＾ω＾）  
I’ll meet you at the entrance.

Thanks. So how’s babysitting today?

Well… Hoshiumi basically called Atsumu a cock slut.  
So pretty good day.

OMG 😂  
I just spit out my water and now Yams and Yachi are looking at me worriedly.

Lol it was pretty great.

How did that even come up?

Apparently Hakuba and Hoshiumi haven’t had sex yet and Atsumu was shocked.

I’m a little surprised. From what Hinata said it seemed like they went right at it.

Hoshiumi said he’s focusing on volleyball until the Olympics are over.

I mean that’s actually strangely mature of him.

Right?

Volleyball idiots. All of them.  
So you think we’ll beat Canada?

I think we have a good chance.  
As long as no one gets stuck in their heads.

Hm. True.  
I wish I could watch the match with you.

Me too Moonshine ♡＾▽＾♡  
But alas. Fate keeps apart like star crossed lovers.

🙄 Sap.

I love you.

I love you too Tetsu.  
We’re almost there. See you in a bit.

Alright!

7:23 PM

Well that was slightly underwhelming.

The team is pretty stoked.

They have a shot at bronze minimum. So of course they are.

Yeah. I hope no one goes too hard tonight.

None of them strike me as big drinkers though.

At least not until they win big.

God. I’m imagining it. And I hate it.

But you could join. Special VIP guest treatment.

I’d rather be stabbed with a fork.

Don’t do that Babe.

That doesn’t mean you can’t go out with them though.

But I’d rather you be there.

If they win a medal I’ll think about it.

(＾▽＾)

I’ll see you when you get home 💗

💗

\----------------------------  
**Olympic VB Gang**

Aug 3 11:24 PM

**Hoshiumi**  
This Poland vs Italy game is boring

 **Ushijima**  
Poland is a very good team.

**Hoshiumi**  
Italy is crushing this very good team

**Ushijima**  
Satori says it is because I am not on their team.

Oh! Is tendou-san here?

**Ushijima**  
Yes.

Aw thats cute 💓

**Kageyama**  
Well looks like were playing italy in 2 days

 **Bokuto**  
Yep! Don’t worry though! We got this! 💪

**Ushijima**  
Yes. I believe we can win.  
Everyone should get a full eight hours of sleep so we are in top condition.

**Bokuto**  
Most of the others are knocked out already.  
Except I have no idea where Hyakuzawa is.

**Hakuba**  
Maybe he found somewhere else to spend the night.

**Bokuto**  
But he like modified his bed so that he fits and everything.

**Hakuba**  
And that bastard didn’t share how? 

**Hoshiumi**  
I literally let you sleep diagonal in our pushed together bed. Shut up.

**Hakuba**  
😔 

**Hoshiumi**  
This sasquatch takes up so much room it’s ridiculous!

Lmao 😂  
Perks of being smaller when your boyfriend is large and hogs the bed

**Hoshiumi**  
😒 yours isn’t an over 200 cm monster

True true

**Kageyama**  
Were literally right here

 **Hakuba**  
^

**Hoshiumi**  
👁👄👁  
▬👄▬  
👁👄👁  
Does it look like i care?

**Hakuba**  
Why are you being so sassy tonight?

**Hoshiumi**  
Because SOMEONE ate all my kappa ebisen!

**Hakuba**  
I said I’d get you more! 

**Hoshiumi**  
That does nothing for me now!

**Kageyama**  
Dude. You dont eat hoshiumis kappa ebisen

**Hakuba**  
He said i could have some!

**Hoshiumi**  
Some!  
SOME!

😅 Weeeellll im going to bed  
Goodnight guys!

**Kageyama**  
Same  
And im sure hyakuzawa will show up  
Hes a full grown man dont worry

Aug 5 2:47 PM

**Atsumu**  
As predicted Argentina beat the US.

 **Kuroo**  
@Iwaizumi how’s that Argentinian setter looking? ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

**Iwaizumi**  
🖕

**Ushijima**  
I am sure he looks good. Oikawa Tooru is an exceptional setter.

When you cant tell if ushiwaka is making a joke or...😕😂

**Kuroo**  
But can we talk about how Shirofuku and Osamu are suddenly bestfriends from bonding over their mutual love of food?

 **Bokuto**  
Yukippe is here?!

**Atsumu**  
Who?  
WAIT.  
WAIT WAIT WAIT

**Bokuto**  
????

**Atsumu**  
Is that the chick with the long brown hair that Kita-san kept smiling at?!  
Because it made me HIGHLY uncomfortable.

**Kuroo**  
Yep.

**Ojirou**  
Oh?

**Komori**  
Her name is Shirofuku Yukie. She’s best friends with Suzumeda.

**Atsumu**  
Oh? And how do you know that Motoya-kun? 😏

**Komori**  
@Sakusa Come fetch your boyfriend.

**Sakusa**  
👌

**Atsumu**  
No no no I need to find out more about this Yukie-chan!

**Kageyama**  
Better run then

He cant run when omi-san is on the hunt

**Ojirou**  
Why does that sound so… uncomfy.

 **Yaku**  
Sounds kinda hot ngl.

**Kuroo**  
Yakkun! （°o°；）

Hes not wrong though

**Hoshiumi**  
I’m the hunter not the prey

 **Kuroo**  
LMAO  
Why do you suddenly sound like you’re from Attack on Titan?

Well he is hunting a titan

**Atsumu**  
😂😂😂 OMG Shouyou-kun  
You can’t do that when I’m trying to hide.

 **Hakuba**  
😧

**Atsumu**  
Aran!  
Aran! I’ve been compromised!  
Find out more about this girl!!  
Aran!

**Ojirou**  
Um. Okay. I’ll just ask Kita?

**Kuroo**  
He lived a good life.

**Iwaizumi**  
You fuckers have a game tonight!  
Behave for god’s sake! I don’t get paid enough for this.

\-----------------------  
**Tetsu 🖤**

Aug 5 10:12 PM

Why are these games so late?

Dunno.  
Today has been a day though.

Wanna talk about it?  
We’ve got like 2 minutes until it starts.

I’ll tell you more about it later, but long story short.  
Atsumu is causing a ruckus again.

Not surprised.

And I think Iwaizumi might actually bust a blood vessel.

Why?  
Volleyball brat wrangler isn’t in his job description.

Lol no but he still feels like it’s his responsibility to take care of them.

Ah I see.

Also I’ve never seen and heard so much sex in my life.  
These athletes can’t keep it in their pants. Holy shit.

I told you.

But Babe. Do you know how many times I’ve been propositioned?  
(-@Д@) Super uncomfortable.

Well whoever they are, they have good taste.  
You’re hot.

Aww Babe. (ﾉ∀`♥)  
You’re so cute.

Yeah yeah.

Ah it’s time. Talk to you later （*＾3＾）

💗

10:36 PM

I’m on the edge of my seat.

Me too.  
Is Yaku okay?

Yeah he’s fine.  
His nose isn’t broken or anything.

That’s good. Hell of a save though.

Oh yeah.  
He’s proud.  
Lev is crying.  
All normal.

😂 What a big baby.

10:58 PM

Italy would call a timeout.

They’re sweating.

Unless Atsumu majorly fucks up this serve, we win.

Lot of pressure.  
Be a shame if someone yelled and distracted him.

I can tell you almost want to just to be a dick.

Yeah… But I think the team might actually kill me.

I’d help.

(つд⊂)

\----------------------------  
**Olympic VB Gang**

Aug 5 11:47 PM

**Hoshiumi**  
I TOLD YOU WE’D GET TO THE FINALS FUCKERS!

 **Kageyama**  
^

WOOOOO 😃

**Yaku**  
When you kinda wanna party but kinda wanna sleep.

 **Komori**  
How’s your nose?

**Yaku**  
Fine. Stings just a little.  
Might have a black eye. 

**Bokuto**  
😭😭 Poor Yaku

**Yaku**  
Lev took it worse than me. Jesus.  
Ever seen a 200 cm man cry waterfalls?

**Kuroo**  
Lev is a sensitive soul.

**Yaku**  
Don’t I know it.

**Kageyama**  
Oh FML

**Hoshiumi**  
What?  
What could be bad right now?!  
WE’RE IN THE FINALS

**Kageyama**  
Atsumu and sakusa are celebrating

I think atsumu-san getting the winning point with a service ace really turned omi-san on

**Ushijima**  
They sound very enthusiastic.

Oh youre on the other side of them?

**Ushijima**  
Yes. It is very nice to know they are so in love.

 **Yaku**  
The fact that you’re so unbothered.

**Ushijima**  
It is normal, is it not?

When you also cant dispute ushiwakas logic

**Ojirou**  
I am trying not to hear.  
That’s like my little brother in there.

 **Hoshiumi**  
Oh you’re Ushi’s roommate.  
Sucks to suck my dude.

**Ojirou**  
😰

OMG what was that!?

**Kageyama**  
I dont want to know

 **Ojirou**  
Pretending not to hear!

\-----------------------  
**Tetsu 🖤**

Aug 7 12:21 PM

Why am I sitting in a section with a bunch of people I know?

Because it’s the section reserved for the tickets the players gave to people.

And how the hell did you all manage that?

We have our ways.

Akaashi and I are suspicious.

┐(ﾟ～ﾟ)┌

When all of former Aoba Johsai is in the Japan section wearing Argentina colors and Oikawa jerseys.

Lol are they really?

Yes.  
Kyoutani has a tiny little Argentina flag.

OMG take a picture.

Okay hang on.  
[picture of Kyoutani firmly holding small Argentina flag looking very unamused with a smiling Yahaba next to him]

Beautiful.  
I’ll have to show Iwaizumi.

I still can’t get over Semi in his fucking fur collar jacket.

He’s a Rockstar Tsukki.

He’s a fucking government employee.

Oh yeah. I forgot he has a day job.  
His music is pretty lit though.

Please never say “lit” again.  
But yeah, it’s decent.

ಠ╭╮ಠ  
Can I say “fly” then?

God no. That’s worse.

（＾ｖ＾）

You are such a dork.

You love it.

I think I strained my eyes from rolling them so hard.

Don’t lie to me Moonshine.

I never denied it.

♡ඩ⌔ඩ♡

Oh. This is probably a bad time but there’s something I want to talk with you about later.

Oh? Is everything okay?

Yeah. It’s nothing to worry about.  
But I guess it’s kind of important.

Now I’m worried.

I knew I shouldn’t have brought it up, but I’m afraid I won’t do it if I don’t at least mention it now.

Is it something bad?

No! So please don’t think that.  
I think it might be good?

Might?

Yeah.

Okay. Well, you can tell me anything.

I know.  
And I love you.

(๑♡⌓♡๑) I love you too!

\----------------------------  
**Olympic VB Gang**

Aug 7 3:08 PM

**Hoshiumi**  
SILVER MEDALISTS BITCHES LETS GOOO!

 **Kageyama**  
But i wanted gold…

We all did but im still pretty fucking pumped

**Atsumu**  
Redemption from Rio!

 **Iwaizumi**  
You all should be proud.

**Kuroo**  
Right?! Like do you know how long it’s been since Japan has even medaled in men’s indoor volleyball?  
1972 Munich Games. Yes I fact checked.

**Bokuto**  
😲  
WE’RE THE BEST GUYS!

**Atsumu**  
Holy shit! That was like almost 50 years ago!

**Sakusa**  
He can do math gentlemen.

**Atsumu**  
Rude Omi-Omi.

**Hyakuzawa**  
Okay but where’s the party tonight?

Holy shit he texted the chat 😱

**Yaku**  
Man has priorities.

 **Hakuba**  
Block party with Argentina and US VB teams?

**Hoshiumi**  
And none for Italy bye

LOL 😂

**Atsumu**  
It’s not like they can’t come.  
They just better not expect any of us superior teams to pity them.

 **Kageyama**  
When youre suddenly really glad you turned down italys offer to play for them

**Atsumu**  
Damn right Tobio-kun! Japan is better!

**Yaku**  
But Russia do be paying really well though.

**Kuroo**  
Yeah we all saw that fancy ass suit you showed up in.  
No need to flex.

**Yaku**  
I can and I will.

**Ushijima**  
I do agree that international pay is much higher.  
But I only signed with Poland to be with Satori.

So pure 😭

**Atsumu**  
I personally have no desire to play overseas.

 **Sakusa**  
Because you’d be on Facetime crying to your brother every day.

**Atsumu**  
😭 Why ya gotta do me like that?

**Sakusa**  
Because it’s true.

**Atsumu**  
I’d be crying to you too.

**Ojirou**  
Sometimes they’re cute.

**Hyakuzawa**  
Okay but seriously.  
Party?

**Iwaizumi**  
After the Closing Ceremony I don’t care what you do.

**Kuroo**  
Yeah because you’re going to be busy.  
Right Iwa-chan~?

**Iwaizumi**  
Shut the fuck up. 

**Atsumu**  
I need to properly meet this guy.

Omi-san iwaizumi-san you cant let it happen under any circumstances  
Theyd be unstoppable

**Sakusa**  
Noted.

 **Iwaizumi**  
Dear lord.

**Bokuto**  
On a scale on 1-10 how much trouble will I get in if I sneak Keiji into the village?

**Kuroo**  
Hmm. Since it’s the last day probably not a lot? Maybe a 4 or 5?  
If you get caught ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

**Bokuto**  
Worth.  
Okay who wants to be on the Sneaking Your Significant Other into the Olympic Village group with me?

**Kuroo**  
I’m with you bro.

**Yaku**  
I’m in.

**Ushijima**  
I would also like Satori to be here.

**Hoshiumi**  
What rebels

**Kuroo**  
Not everyone has a boyfriend who’s allowed in here Hoshiumi (ノ﹏ヽ)  
I’ll have Tsukki gather them all. Mission is a go!

\-----------------------  
**Tetsu 🖤**

Aug 7 3:57 PM

Tsukki Baby.

Yes Tetsu?

After the Closing Ceremony gather Akaashi, Tendou, and Lev.

Umm… Why?

We’re sneaking you guys into the Village.

….  
I’m sorry what?

Block party.  
You. Me. Tonight.  
Plus the other guys.

Umm. Can’t we like get arrested for that?

Nah. I won’t let that happen.

I’ll see what I can do.  
If any of them (Akaashi) says no it’s not my fault.

I don’t think he will.

Okay let me try to get a hold of them to let them know the plan.  
I don’t have Tendou or Lev’s number though.  
Ah but I have ways.  
I’ll let you know.

Sounds good!

\----------------------------  
**Olympic VB Gang**

Aug 7 9:42 PM

**Kuroo**  
@Bokuto @Yaku @Ushijima  
Are you guys ready?

 **Yaku**  
Hell yeah!  
Let’s break the law!  
I’m going back to Russia anyway.

**Kuroo**  
That’s the spirit Yakkun!

**Bokuto**  
The way is clear!  
Move men!

**Komori**  
I can’t believe they’re actually doing this.

**Atsumu**  
I’d do it too if Omi-Omi wasn’t here already.

**Sakusa**  
Because you’re an idiot.

**Atsumu**  
You mean you wouldn’t sneak me in for the party?

**Sakusa**  
No.

**Atsumu**  
😭

**Sakusa**  
I’d have already sneaked you in several days ago.

**Atsumu**  
My Omi really does love me! 😍

**Kageyama**  
Gross

**Bokuto**  
Mission success! 

**Iwaizumi**  
Alright guys. Just don’t do anything outrageously stupid.

Lets get this party started!!!

Aug 8 12:42 AM

**Sakusa**  
I can’t find Atsumu and I’m slightly concerned.

Wow im surprised

**Bokuto**  
Yeah you always find Tsum-Tsum.

 **Sakusa**  
There’s too many people.  
He knows it’s my weakness.  
Asshole.

**Kuroo**  
Pretty sure I saw him with some of the Argentinian players.

**Iwaizumi**  
I have a bad feeling about this.  
Oikawa disappeared about 20 minutes ago.

😨 Oh no

**Kageyama**  
Found them  
[picture of Oikawa and Atsumu laughing with arms around each other’s shoulders like they’ve known each other their entire lives]

 **Sakusa**  
Goddammit.

**Bokuto**  
Aw look at them 😇

**Iwaizumi**  
No absolutely not.

Looks like its too late

**Sakusa**  
Sigh.

2:28 AM

**Ojirou**  
Oh my god.  
Is anyone still at least half sober?  
I need help.

 **Komori**  
Yeah what’s up?

**Ojirou**  
I just-  
[picture of a passed out Ushijima on the ground with a very drunk Tendou crying and lifting Ushijima’s arm and staring at it]

**Komori**  
Oh god. What happened?

**Ojirou**  
I think he’s just drunk, but Tendou keeps crying and saying he’s dead and picking up and dropping his arm. I need help getting him back to our room.

**Komori**  
Where are you?

**Ojirou**  
Right outside the lounge.

**Komori**  
On my way.

LOL ushiwaka whos the concrete now!? 😤

Aug 8 10:46 AM

**Iwaizumi**  
Everyone alive?

 **Yaku**  
I think I might just die here.

**Atsumu**  
Same.

I feel pretty great actually

**Atsumu**  
I hate you. Ya monster.

😁  
Tobio is kinda dead though

**Iwaizumi**  
@Ojirou Is Ushijima alive?

 **Ojirou**  
Yeah. He’s good.

**Bokuto**  
Umm. Hyakuzawa is missing again.

**Kuroo**  
Let’s not talk about what I saw him doing last night.

No lets

**Kuroo**  
I’m scarred (⊃д⊂)

 **Yaku**  
Well now I need to know.

**Kuroo**  
I don’t want to talk about it.

**Bokuto**  
You good bro?

**Kuroo**  
Yeah thanks bro.

**Atsumu**  
OMG everything hurts.

**Kageyama**  
Wtf did you do last night?

**Atsumu**  
A lot of stuff.

Umm… Like?

**Atsumu**  
Pretty sure I played drunk volleyball and pulled a muscle.

 **Iwaizumi**  
You did. 

**Atsumu**  
Good to know.

**Iwaizumi**  
Sakusa carried you back kicking and screaming.

**Atsumu**  
My Omi-Omi is so strong 😍

**Sakusa**  
You were being a brat.

**Atsumu**  
Was I a cute brat? 😏

**Sakusa**  
No.

**Atsumu**  
😞

2:13 PM

Hoshiumi-san are you ok??

**Hoshiumi**  
Umm yeah. Why?

Well when i saw you earlier you looked like you were in pain

**Hoshiumi**  
I’M FINE LET’S NOT TALK ABOUT IT

Oh!  
Ok 😏

**Atsumu**  
Oya? 😏

 **Bokuto**  
Oya oya? 😏

**Kuroo**  
Oya oya oya? 😏

**Kageyama**  
So you got laid?

**Hoshiumi**  
I SAID LET’S NOT TALK ABOUT IT!

**Ushijima**  
Congratulations on the end of your self imposed stint of abstinence.

OMG USHIWAKA 😂

**Hoshiumi**  
I HATE ALL OF YOU

5:14 PM

**Atsumu**  
Okay I have to ask.  
Motoya-kun, Aran, progress reports.

 **Komori**  
Umm. Suzumeda and I are going to go out on a date next week.

**Bokuto**  
Alright Komori! 😃 

**Aran**  
I got Amanai’s number and we’re going to meet up when both our schedules are free.

**Astumu**  
Nice job boys!  
Now what about Kita-san?

**Ojirou**  
Why don’t you ask him yourself?

**Atsumu**  
… I mean I could but it’s so much easier to ask you.

**Ojirou**  
I think he likes her.

**Atsumu**  
😨 I’m shook.

**Bokuto**  
She’s super nice!  
Honestly she reminds me a bit of a female version of you and Mya-sam mushed together.

**Atsumu**  
…. I-  
I dunno how to feel about that.

Anyone down for one last team dinner before we all get kicked out?

**Atsumu**  
Sure!

 **Ojirou**  
Sounds good.

**Iwaizumi**  
Is it okay if I bring Tooru?

Of course!  
Bring all your significant others!

**Kuroo**  
Traitor.

Alright well everyone who wants to come meet in the lobby at 6! 😄

9:47 PM

Well this has been fun guys!  
Lets do it again in four years!

**Kageyama**  
But next time bring home gold

HELL YEAH 😆

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up is another special with the BokuAka wedding! If anyone has any creative crumbs please throw them at me. No, I'm serious.
> 
> Also I made a [Twitter](https://twitter.com/TwilaWrites)


	24. Mr. and Mr. Bokuto

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The BokuAka Wedding in which Kuroo almost pops a blood vessel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I'm so glad you all seemed to enjoy the Olympics chapter. It was a nightmare not gonna lie lol. So here's the BokuAka Wedding. I'm sure it's not exactly what some may be expecting, but it is RUDE to text during a wedding. So, I tried to find way around that? Especially since all the characters are in the same country this time. Anyway, hope you enjoy Kuroo's meltdown! And yes, we are 100% ignoring the fact that gay marriage is still not legal in Japan. It's 2020 Japan!

**Owl’s Men**

Sept 5 10:46 AM

**Kuroo**  
CODE RED.  
CODE RED.  
I CAN’T FIND BO!  
（´皿｀；）

 **Atsumu**  
What do you mean you CAN’T FIND HIM?!

**Kuroo**  
IT MEANS I CAN’T FIND HIM!

😫 oh no!  
Omi-san! Hunt him down!

**Sakusa**  
It doesn’t work like that.  
My idiot radar is only programmed one way.

 **Atsumu**  
Omi! 😭

**Sakusa**  
I knew I should have been in Akaashi’s party.

**Atsumu**  
You would fit in. Those fancy bitches are probably drinking tea in total comfort right now.

**Sakusa**  
And discussing how much of a mess it is over here.

I bet Kenma bought that really nice tea…. 😔

**Kuroo**  
Umm hello????  
Focus people!  
I don’t care if Semi is singing his new album on acoustic!  
WE HAVE A PROBLEM!

Right!  
Lets split up gang!

**Sakusa**  
Why does nothing ever go right after those words are uttered?

 **Bokuto**  
It’s fine guys.

**Kuroo**  
Bo!  
Where are you?!

**Bokuto**  
Somewhere.

**Atsumu**  
Could ya be more specific there Bokkun?

**Bokuto**  
Floating in a perpetual void of nothingness…

**Kuroo**  
…  
I swear-  
Bokuto Koutarou! Are you in emo mode right now?!

Oh no…

**Atsumu**  
Dude it’s your wedding day!

 **Bokuto**  
WHAT IF HE LEAVES ME AT THE ALTAR!

**Kuroo**  
Bo. That’s not going to happen.

Hes right bokuto-san!  
Akaashi-san loves you waaaaay too much

**Atsumu**  
Now why don’t ya come out of whatever hole you’re hiding in, yeah?

 **Bokuto**  
...I forgot my vows.

**Sakusa**  
You can just hold the paper at the altar.

**Bokuto**  
BUT I HAD THEM MEMORIZED!

**Kuroo**  
It’s fine, it’s fine.  
You can just look over them again.

Guys kenma said he bought Tieguanyin tea  
Idk what that is but it sounds fancy

**Sakusa**  
Are you fucking kidding me?  
Yeah, I definitely chose the wrong party.

 **Atsumu**  
But I’m here! 😩

**Sakusa**  
My statement still stands.

**Bokuto**  
Bro can you send them here?  
I don’t want to leave my hidey hole.

**Kuroo**  
….  
Fine.  
Where’s the paper?

**Bokuto**  
Bro…

**Sakusa**  
For the love of god.

**Kuroo**  
You don’t remember do you?

**Bokuto**  
😭🥺

Time to split up gang!

**Kuroo**  
First thing’s first. Check your pockets.

 **Bokuto**  
Not there 😭

Only thing in my pocket are the rings!

**Sakusa**  
At least one idiot has his shit together.

 **Atsumu**  
😭

**Kuroo**  
Found it!  
Ready bro?

**Bokuto**  
Yeah bro

**Kuroo**  
My beautiful Keiji, I remember the day I fell in love with you. That day we were the protagonists of the world. Then, I only wanted to be the protagonist of your world, because you were mine.  
You are my biggest supporter, my best friend, the light of my life; not just my world, but my entire universe, my everything.  
My heart has long since entirely belonged to you, and I promise as we continue to grow together I will not take our time together for granted. And because words cannot do it, I promise to show you, for the rest of my life, how much I love you.  
I promise to encourage you to follow your dreams.  
I promise to make you laugh when you’re taking yourself too seriously.  
I promise to hold your hand through the good times and bad times.  
I promise to be loyal and faithful and to put you before everything else.  
Although today marks the start to the rest of our lives, I know it will not be enough time with you.

**Atsumu**  
Bokkun 😭😭😭😭

Im not crying you are 🥺

**Kuroo**  
Bro…  
You’re not going to be able to get through this without crying.

 **Bokuto**  
I KNOW 😭

**Sakusa**  
I’ll get the tissues.  
Atsu you’d better not get snot on my suit.

**Atsumu**  
No promises 😭 but I’ll try for you Omi-Omi.

**Kuroo**  
Think you can come out now so we can finish getting ready?

**Bokuto**  
Yeah. Just give me like 10 more minutes.

\-------------------------  
**OG 1st Years**

Sept 5 11:32 AM

GUYS  
Bokuto-sans vows are making me super emotional

**Tsukishima**  
Oh really?

Yes! They are so filled with love 😭

**Tsukishima**  
And why did you hear his vows before the ceremony?

He may or may not be currently freaking out

**Tsukishima**  
Ah. So Akaashi was right.

Are you all drinking that fancy tea?

**Tsukishima**  
Yep. It’s pretty great.

Is semi-san singing acoustic?

**Tsukishima**  
What? No?  
He and Suga are talking about politics.

Gross

**Kageyama**  
How boring

 **Yamaguchi**  
I didn’t realize Akaashi and Semi were such good friends.

**Tsukishima**  
They became friends after meeting at a cafe Akaashi frequents and Semi was doing some acoustic sets.

**Yamaguchi**  
Makes sense.

It seems so calm over there  
Meanwhile over here its like  
Bokuto-san: 😭😍😱😭  
Kuroo-san: 🙀😿😼🙀  
Atsumu-san: 😭😝😩😭  
Omi-san: 😷😷😷😷  
Me: 😔😓😭😌

**Kageyama**  
If suga and sakusa switched places the energy would be equal

 **Tsukishima**  
Not going to lie, I keep waiting for him to do something slightly chaotic.  
But I think the energy is keeping him level.

**Yamaguchi**  
Those emoji faces. I can literally feel that.

**Kageyama**  
Same

Will semi-san be lonely since akaashi-san moved to osaka?

**Yamaguchi**  
Right. He kind of up and left Miyagi for Tokyo.

 **Tsukishima**  
Shirabu is going to med school in Tokyo.  
And hopefully I’ll be moving there soon.

**Yamaguchi**  
Right!  
You had your interview right?

**Tsukishima**  
Yeah. I should be hearing back like this week.

You totally got the job tsukki!

**Tsukishima**  
I hope so.

Kuroo-san is excited i bet too

**Tsukishima**  
He is. Big dork.

 **Kageyama**  
Well hes wanted you to move in for a couple years now

**Tsukishima**  
I know. And I’m thankful he was patient with me.

Look at you all being domestic and stuff

**Kageyama**  
If we could be domestic we would too shou

I know but we live like on opposite side of the country 😖 

**Kageyama**  
Yeah…

 **Tsukishima**  
You could always sign with another team.  
I mean, I don’t like leaving the Frogs, but I am.

But… I like my team 🥺

**Kageyama**  
I… idk

 **Tsukishima**  
Chill. It was just a suggestion.

**Yamaguchi**  
I can’t believe my own wedding is in less than half a year 😍

ME NEITHER

**Tsukishima**  
I always knew you’d be the first of us to get hitched.

 **Kageyama**  
Yeah not that surprising

**Yamaguchi**  
I feel like everyone is getting engaged now.

You know except the rest of us

**Yamaguchi**  
… Well 😅 yeah i suppose.  
I didn’t think that was really on any of your to-do lists yet.

 **Tsukishima**  
I just accepted that I want to live with my long term boyfriend.  
So nope.

Choosing to say nothing since my partner is also in this chat

**Kageyama**  
^

 **Yamaguchi**  
Yeah that’s probably a conversation better had in private.

**Tsukishima**  
Look at you, using your brains.

😤

**Tsukishima**  
Well gotta go finish prepping.  
See you all at the ceremony.

\-------------------  
**Owl’s Men**

12:51 PM

**Kuroo**  
HOLY SHIT GUYS WHERE IS BOKUTO?!

 **Sakusa**  
Sigh.

**Atsumu**  
You lost him again?!

**Kuroo**  
Why is he my sole responsibility?!  
We are ALL in this wedding party.

Uh not to be that guy but the wedding starts in 24 minutes 😅

**Kuroo**  
FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU  
ლಠ益ಠ)ლ  
I’m going to kill him.  
It’s official.  
He’s never getting married because he’ll be dead.

 **Atsumu**  
Bruh. Chill. 

**Kuroo**  
Choke on a cock.

**Atsumu**  
😨

😂😂😂

**Atsumu**  
I feel so fucking attacked.

 **Kuroo**  
@Bokuto  
@Bokuto  
@Bokuto  
@Bokuto  
@Bokuto

**Bokuto**  
HEY HEY HEY BRO

**Kuroo**  
(╬ಠ益ಠ)  
Where the fuck are you?!

**Bokuto**  
In the kitchens?

**Kuroo**  
WHY THOUGH

**Bokuto**  
I was hungry?

**Kuroo**  
(┛◉Д◉)┛彡┻━┻

**Atsumu**  
Put that back Kurokun.  
And calm the hell down.

**Kuroo**  
┬─┬ノ(ಠ_ಠノ)

At least we found him?

**Kuroo**  
I’m going to die of a fucking heart attack before the age of 30.

Meanwhile over with akaashi-sans wedding party…

**Kuroo**  
😒✋  
Don’t. Just don’t.

 **Bokuto**  
I’m sorry bro 🥺

**Atsumu**  
Dude I’d hate to see ya at your own wedding.

**Kuroo**  
Well you won’t be fucking invited.

**Atsumu**  
RUDE AF

**Kuroo**  
But Sakusa will be!

**Sakusa**  
✌

**Atsumu**  
r00d 😭

Now now lets not argue about kuroo-sans nonexistent wedding

**Bokuto**  
Right? Like Tsukki would marry him.

 **Kuroo**  
Bro (T＿T)  
That hurt me bro.

**Bokuto**  
Sorry bro.

**Sakusa**  
Good lord. End me.

**Atsumu**  
It’s called mute Omi-kun.

**Sakusa**  
You know I fucking can’t mute this chat in case something important actually happens.

**Atsumu**  
😏

**Sakusa**  
Little shit.

**Atsumu**  
Whatcha gonna do about it Omi? 😜

**Sakusa**  
Don’t test me.

PLEASE NO  
GUYS  
WE ARE IN A CHURCH

**Atsumu**  
😇

 **Kuroo**  
Fucking hell.  
Is this how Iwaizumi felt at the Olympics?

**Bokuto**  
Probably.

**Kuroo**  
And you! ( ﾐΦﻌΦ)╭☞  
Get your ass over here!

**Bokuto**  
But hungry 🥺

**Kuroo**  
（♯▼皿▼）

**Bokuto**  
OK OK! I’m OMW!

**Kuroo**  
What would Akaashi say if he knew you weren’t ready yet?

**Bokuto**  
RUNNING!

**Kuroo**  
Better.

T minus 10 until it starts

**Atsumu**  
Whelp. Places people!

\------------------------  
**OG 1st Years**

3:27 PM

**Tsukishima**  
Please tell me either of you got a picture of everyone in the wedding party sobbing.

 **Yamaguchi**  
What do you take me for?  
[picture of ceremony during Bokuto’s vows from left to right. Sakusa stands stoic, Atsumu is crying and clutching onto Sakusa’s arm, Hinata trying valiantly to hold back tears and failing, Kuroo is wiping his eyes, Bokuto is openly sobbing as he tries to get through his vows, Akaashi is crying but looks so in love, Tsukishima tries to remain unaffected but sheds a tear, Kenma is silently crying, Suga is wiping his nose, Semi is crying and biting his lip]

😭😭😭😭

**Tsukishima**  
You weren’t kidding about his vows.  
Ugh. I just can’t help it when other people start crying like that.

 **Kageyama**  
Honestly it was akaashis that got me

It just made me cry harder

**Yamaguchi**  
As soon as he started I cried.

Youre just a big softie tadashi

**Yamaguchi**  
I know.

 **Tsukishima**  
Alright. I’ve had enough emotions for today.  
Time to get trashed.

**Yamaguchi**  
☝😮  
Nevermind

RECEPTION TIME

\---------------------  
**Owl’s Men**

5:04 PM

**Atsumu**  
I need to know what KITA-SAN is doing here.

 **Kuroo**  
Yukie brought him.

**Atsumu**  
😨😱😩😭😣

**Sakusa**  
My cousin is also here.  
Interesting. He didn’t tell me.

😏 interesting indeed

**Sakusa**  
Excuse me while I go repay him for all the times he tormented me.

 **Atsumu**  
Oooh I wanna watch this.

Same

6:55 PM

**Kuroo**  
OKAY IS NO ONE GOING TO TALK ABOUT HOW SUGA AND DAICHI ARE APPARENTLY MARRIED?!  
LIKE WTF?!  
WHEN DID THAT HAPPEN?!

Oh yeah  
They uh kinda just eloped at the beginning of summer

**Kuroo**  
I’m shookish.  
Tsukki never mentioned it.

You sure?

**Kuroo**  
...No.

8:03 PM

**Bokuto**  
I LOVE YOU GUYS 😭  
I just needed to get that off my chest.

 **Kuroo**  
Bro ༼☯﹏☯༽

**Bokuto**  
BRO 😭  
I’M MARRIED!

**Kuroo**  
I know!

Congrats bokuto-san! 😃

**Sakusa**  
Stop texting and go dance with your husband.

 **Bokuto**  
OK Bro-Omi!

**Sakusa**  
…. Never. Ever. Call me that again.

😂

\------------------------  
**OG 1st Years**

9:49 PM

**Yamaguchi**  
Anyone seen Tsukki?

 **Kageyama**  
Nah

**Yamaguchi**  
It’s not even 10 and he’s trashed.

**Kageyama**  
Kuroos problem

**Yamaguchi**  
He is also trashed and yelling for Tsukki.

**Kageyama**  
I now see the issue  
Maybe hes with shouyou

**Yamaguchi**  
And where is he?

**Kageyama**  
Dunno

**Yamaugchi**  
😒 vial full of info you are.

**Kageyama**  
Thanks

\------------------  
**Owl’s Men**

10:01 PM

**Kuroo**  
Atsumu man ╥﹏╥  
I dint mean it. Of course Ill invit yuo to my weding  
We are bros now

 **Atsumu**  
Bro 😭

**Kuroo**  
Brotsumu (இ﹏இ`｡)  
And I hope you dont chok on a cock

**Atsumu**  
It's okay Kubro. It’s something I’d like.

**Kuroo**  
Oh. Then I hope yu choke on all the coks

**Atsumu**  
😭 thanks bro

😭 this is soo beutiful

**Sakusa**  
Lord give me the strength to carry on.

 **Astumu**  
Omi omi omi omi

**Sakusa**  
What?

**Atsumu**  
Come find me. I wanna go home.

**Sakusa**  
Sigh. Alright.

**Atsumu**  
🥺

\-----------------------  
**OG 1st Years**

10:13 PM

**Kageyama**  
I found shouyou  
Hes over here on the floor crying about atsumu choking…  
Nevermind i dont even want to know

 **Yamaguchi**  
I found Tsukki too. He’s… Well. 

**Kageyama**  
Hes?

**Yamaguchi**  
Following Sakusa around?

**Kageyama**  
Why?

**Yamaguchi**  
Not sure.  
Can’t tell if he’s trying to talk to him or is so drunk he thinks he’s Kuroo.

**Kageyama**  
Wow

**Yamaguchi**  
Ope I think he realized.  
Sakusa just slung Atsumu over his shoulder.

**Kageyama**  
Big yikes

**Yamaguchi**  
Aw he’s pouting.  
[picture of Tsukishima with cheeks puffed out and arms crossed]

**Kageyama**  
Why is he so soft when hes trashed?

**Yamaguchi**  
No idea. But it’s adorable.

**Kageyama**  
Im going to take shouyou back home  
Hes done

**Yamaguchi**  
Lol alright  
Hitoka and I are going to be heading out too.  
I’m just a little worried about Tsukki and Kuroo.

**Kageyama**  
Eh  
Theyll be fine

\---------------------  
**Owl’s Men**

Sept 6 9:43 AM

**Bokuto**  
Hello, this is Bokuto Keiji.  
I would like to know if any of you know where my husband is?  
And why Kuroo and Tsukishima are in my bathtub? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BokuAka Wedding drawing! Next time we will be back to our regular programming.  
> 


	25. Moving on Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tsukishima transitions to a new point in life and gets clowned along the way. Meanwhile, Hinata is excited about Halloween.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! We are back to our regular programming in between all these crazy chapters. I'm glad you all enjoyed our BokuAka wedding! 
> 
> This series has official passed present time. I'm a little in shock 😲 like I didn't think we'd get this far. So enjoy this chapter! 💕

**OG 1st Years**

Sept 19 8:36 AM

**Yamaguchi**  
Tsukki Hitoka and I are on our way over.

Alright. Tetsu and I have already started loading stuff up.

**Kageyama**  
Ill be there in like 15 min

👍

**Hinata**  
Id help if i wasnt so far away 😩

 **Kageyama**  
Well i can only help here in sendai  
I cant make the trip up to tokyo

**Yamaguchi**  
Well that’s understandable.  
Tsukki appreciates the help regardless.

I do. And it’s fine. I don’t really have that much stuff.

**Hinata**  
Hes not a hoarder like some people

 **Kageyama**  
Who is a hoarder?

**Hinata**  
Omi-san

**Kageyama**  
What? Theres no way

**Hinata**  
I swear

I’m intrigued.

**Hinata**  
Hes not a hoarder like where everything is a mess obviously  
He just keeps everything  
“Just in case”

 **Kageyama**  
Huh  
Wheres he keep it all?

**Hinata**  
Packed   
Like everything is fit in his closet like tetris

**Yamaguchi**  
I never would have guessed.

**Hinata**  
He coupons too

**Yamaguchi**  
No he doesn’t 😂

**Hinata**  
He does  
His supply of toothpaste is endless

I always pictured him as a minimalist.

**Hinata**  
Thats what he wants you to think

 **Yamaguchi**  
Yeah he kind of scares me.   
He’s that guy who keeps a concealed weapon on him at all times.

**Hinata**  
He does have pepper spray  
And a lighter!

**Kageyama**  
Hmm that reminds me when he almost burned down the whole dorm at all japan

He did what now?

**Kageyama**  
There was a cockroach  
But i got it so it was fine

 **Yamaguchi**  
😂 

**Hinata**  
You know i really wonder who gets the bugs between omi-san and atsumu-san

**Kageyama**  
Trick question they go knock on bokutos door

**Hinata**  
You right

**Yamaguchi**  
Bokuto is 100% that guy who lets the bugs go outside.

**Hianta**  
Yep  
Once saw him talking to a spider

Gross.

**Hinata**  
#justbokutothings

Sept 28 7:03 PM

**Yamaguchi**  
Tsukki! How was your first day at the new job?

Good. I actually think I’m really going to like it here.

**Yamaguchi**  
That’s great!

 **Kageyama**  
Are you going to try out for a volleyball team next season?

Yeah. The Motor Spirits are based in Tokyo.

**Hinata**  
Wait isnt that daishous team?

Yep.

**Hinata**  
😂😂😂

 **Yamaguchi**  
Does Kuroo know?

Nope.

**Yamaguchi**  
😂

He’s been too enthralled with me actually being here.

**Hinata**  
You mean he forgot about volleyball? 😨

Not really.  
Just the fact that I indeed still want to play and Yotsuya is in Tokyo.  
He’s kind of stupid like that.

**Kageyama**  
Rip kuroos sanity once he figures it out

 **Hinata**  
You could always try out for raijin!

And be on the same team as fox face?  
No thanks.  
It’s D1 anyway.

**Hinata**  
I thought you and suna-san were cool now!

We are.  
We just like to antagonize each other.

**Yamaguchi**  
I still can’t get over how everyone on these professional teams know and interact with each other.

 **Kageyama**  
Meh

**Hinata**  
Just because you have sucky people skills tobio

**Kageyama**  
I know all the important ones

And who is deemed unimportant?

**Kageyama**  
Well i wouldnt know now would i?

😐  
….

**Yamaguchi**  
😂

 **Hinata**  
My god tobio  
Youre lucky i love you

**Kageyama**  
Did i lie?

**Hinata**  
😔 no

I really hate you sometimes.

**Kageyama**  
Same

 **Yamaguchi**  
I love you guys 😂

**Hinata**  
Same 😂

Oct 6 3:14 PM

**Hinata**  
🙈 Guys im scared

I greatly dislike when you start conversations like that.

**Yamaguchi**  
No you don’t.  
You literally live for it.

😒 At least let me pretend.

**Kageyama**  
What is it shou?

 **Hinata**  
So atsumu-san and i were talking this morning

You’re right Yams. I’m here for it 😏

**Kageyama**  
Oh lord

 **Yamaguchi**  
About?

**Hinata**  
Halloween

**Kageyama**  
...and?

**Hinata**  
Costumes

**Yamaguchi**  
There it is

Ah yes. The one time of year you can dress like a slut and no one can shame you.

**Kageyama**  
What are you dressing as?

Captured your attention King?

**Kageyama**  
Oh shut the fuck up salt fry  
Because yes. Yes it has

 **Hinata**  
Oh so you want me to dress in a sexy costume?

**Kageyama**  
Im not opposed

**Hinata**  
Noted

Was this conversation going somewhere?

**Hinata**  
Right!  
Atsumu-san has been wanting to dress up in the bedroom  
And he thinks this might be a good excuse to try it  
And “surprise his omi-omi”

 **Kageyama**  
Dear god

Hm. And pray tell what is he wanting to dress up as?

**Hinata**  
He hasnt decided yet  
I told him to go for it though!

 **Kageyama**  
Yet here you are complaining

**Hinata**  
😶 never claimed to be smart

**Yamaguchi**  
Think Sakusa will be surprised?

**Hinata**  
Yes and no

Wear earplugs that night.

**Hinata**  
😩 tobio can i come over that weekend?

 **Kageyama**  
Of course

**Yamaguchi**  
Will you be bringing your own surprise? 😏

**Hinata**  
Hmmmm 😏

Private chat exists for a reason.

**Hinata**  
Maybe itll inspire you to spice up your sex life tsukki

My sex life is great thank you.

**Kageyama**  
Oh?

Yes. Thanks for the concern.

**Yamaguchi**  
Good to know you’re satisfied.

Oh my god stop. I hate all of you.

**Hinata**  
Ill keep you all updated 😁

Oct 14 8:14 PM

**Hinata**  
So atsumu-san and i went shopping today

 **Kageyama**  
For costumes?

**Hinata**  
Yep!

**Kageyama**  
Buy anything interesting?

Your horny is showing.

**Kageyama**  
😒

 **Hinata**  
I did!

**Yamaguchi**  
Well don’t keep us waiting.

**Hinata**  
Ok but first can we talk about how the sexy costumes for men are kinda dumb? 😒  
Like sorry i can be sexy without walking around in only briefs and a bow tie

**Yamaguchi**  
I’ve seen some decent ones…

**Hinata**  
But did it have the word sexy in the title?

**Yamaguchi**  
...idk

Buy women’s if you feel so inclined.

**Hinata**  
Those dont fit right 😩  
Like we both tried some on and the proportions just dont work  
Especially for atsumu-san  
Like his shoulders are way too broad for most of these tiny ass costumes  
Tho tbh his waist snap

 **Yamaguchi**  
It’s true Japan does not cater to those of larger than average size.

**Hinata**  
So we had to get creative

Seriously are you going to get to the point?

**Hinata**  
Now im gonna drag this out as long as possible just for you 😙

😒

**Yamaguchi**  
Creative like how?

 **Hinata**  
Piecing together a singular costume with parts of unrelated things

**Kageyama**  
So what did you come up with?

**Hinata**  
So for atsumu-san we came up with this tactful sexy male nurse costume

Wow. Atsumu tactful? Shocking.

**Hinata**  
We got a white romper, thigh highs, and a red belt. Keiji-san is going to help up sew on some red accents. Then he got typical nurse accessories.  
Oh and red gloves. Cant forget the gloves

 **Kageyama**  
Sakusa is going to bust a nut

**Hinata**  
Omg tobio 😂

**Yamaguchi**  
Okay but how tight is this romper since you said it was sexy.

**Hinata**  
His thighs bulge

**Yamaguchi**  
😳 oh

**Kageyama**  
So what about you?

**Hinata**  
Oh im a naughty ninja 😎

I’m sorry, a what now?

**Hinata**  
Naughty ninja!  
Black sleeveless jumpsuit with arm warmers and red leg and arm wrappings!  
And some for the waist too. Oh! And face mask.

 **Yamaguchi**  
Sounds like you guys really pulled something together.

**Hinata**  
Yeah! Im pumped!

You okay there Your Highness?

**Kageyama**  
… Just ready for halloween

 **Hinata**  
😘

Oct 31 7:31 PM

**Hinata**  
[image of Hinata and Atsumu in their costumes winking at the camera]  
We do be looking hot though

 **Yamaguchi**  
I thought you were coming up to Miyagi?

**Kageyama**  
I came down instead

Why would you do that?

**Kageyama**  
...double date

😂 alright sure.  
Have fun tonight.

**Yamaguchi**  
Be safe!

Wait did Sakusa and Kags dress up too?

**Hinata**  
Of course 😤

Pic or it didn’t happen.

**Kageyama**  
😒

 **Hinata**  
[image of Kageyama dressed as a samurai in a traditional hakama set and Sakusa as a very respectable looking doctor both looking fed up]

Oh precious. You both matched.

**Kageyama**  
Shut up.

 **Yamaguchi**  
Well I think it’s cute.  
Sakusa be looking like he’s about to be heading in for the workday though.

It’s kinda hot tbh.

**Yamaguchi**  
🙄 You and your boner for Sakusa is unreal.

What? I’m looking respectfully!

**Kageyama**  
Is that why you stare so much at kuroo when hes working?  
You like the working man look?

😒 and what of it?

**Hinata**  
They look like they can provide for our dear tsukki  
Its a natural instinct to be drawn to a man of power

 **Yamaguchi**  
😂

Stop.

**Hinata**  
Kuroo-san so be looking good in his suits though

I said stop.

**Kageyama**  
I bet you pull him by his tie

 **Hinata**  
And then he uses it to tie you up

Fucking hell.   
STOP.

**Yamaguchi**  
👀🍵

 **Hinata**  
“Oh tetsu not there im so sensitive”

**Kageyama**  
“But moonshine youre so cute when youre flustered”

**Yamaguchi**  
😂😂😂😂

For the love of god.  
Are we writing a bad porno now?

**Hinata**  
Aww but it was just getting spicy

Just go on your double date and leave me alone 😒

**Hinata**  
😂 alright alright

November 11 2:18 PM

I’m only saying this once so pay attention.  
Kenma has so gracefully allowed us (Tetsurou) to use his giant ass house for a holiday party.  
You are all invited if you haven’t been informed already.  
December 19. Be there or be square.

**Hinata**  
Huzzah!  
Yes kenma already told me!  
And were doing a white elephant gift exchange!

Right. That too.  
God this is going to be a disaster.

**Kageyama**  
Why do I feel like the entire volleyball circuit is going to be there?

Because the entire volleyball circuit is being invited.

**Yamaguchi**  
Sounds like fun!

It sounds like a mess.

**Hinata**  
Is kuroo-san planning this whole thing?

God no.  
You think I’d let him? Do you know what could happen?

**Hinata**  
C H A O S

Exactly.   
So no.   
Both Keiji and I will be helping.

**Kageyama**  
Not bokuto?

He’s trying his best.

**Hinata**  
If you need help im always game!

Debatable.

**Hinata**  
Rude

Nov 28 10:28 AM

**Kageyama**  
Hoshiumi is driving us all up the wall

 **Hinata**  
STORY TIME!

**Kageyama**  
Not much to tell  
Only that he is literally one outburst away from taking a train down to osaka

**Yamaguchi**  
To see Gao?

**Kageyama**  
Yes  
He doesnt know how to deal with distance it seems

**Hinata**  
Aww 😖 poor hoshiumi-san

I mean it’s not easy.

**Kageyama**  
No its not  
And hes never had to deal with anything like this before  
I at least had some practice dealing with emotions with shouyou in brazil before we got together officially

 **Hinata**  
True true  
Plus hes not really the type to umm.. Be chill about things that bother him

**Kageyama**  
Indeed 

**Yamaguchi**  
Well they’ll see each other at the party right?

**Kageyama**  
If he can survive another month

Imagine living in a different prefecture than your boyfriend.

**Hinata**  
😒😠

 **Kageyama**  
😒 that was literally you a couple months ago

Oh but not anymore.

**Hinata**  
Imagine having to live with tsukishima

 **Kageyama**  
Ill do you one better  
Imagine being tsukishima

😐 I mean I’m pretty content.

**Yamaguchi**  
Imagine not being engaged to the love of your life 😎

 **Hinata**  
☝😮  
😔

**Kageyama**  
….

😑

**Yamaguchi**  
😎👉

Dec 4 8:17 PM

Holy fuck I just got home.

**Yamaguchi**  
Why so late?

New exhibit pieces are coming in and I’m helping set it up.

**Hinata**  
Oooh what is it?

New fossils 😃

**Hinata**  
What a happy tsukki boy

 **Yamaguchi**  
Any cool ones?

They’re all cool Tadashi.

**Yamaguchi**  
Right, right. Of course.

There’s one called Changmiania liaoningensis. It was found in volcanic ash in China. It’s really well preserved like the people from Pompeii. It’s about 120 cm and they believe that it was a burrowing dinosaur. 

**Hinata**  
Thats cool tsukki!

 **Kageyama**  
Are you having a nerd-gasim?

Yes I am.  
Go on, try and shame me. I dare you.

**Kageyama**  
Now im scared

Good.

**Hinata**  
So hows the party planning coming?

Lord. this whole thing is going to be a mess.

**Yamaguchi**  
Any idea how many people you’re expecting?

Take the entire V. League at least.

**Hinata**  
😵 whoa

 **Kageyama**  
How is kenma allowing this?

No idea.  
Tetsu must have promised him something big.

**Hinata**  
Like what? Taking his place at his business meetings for a while?

…. Probably.

**Hinata**  
Ah yeah.  
Now that i say it thats totally what happened

 **Kageyama**  
Are you all providing food?

Of course. We aren’t barbarians.

**Yamaguchi**  
How are you feeding a bunch of ravenous athletes?

Catering.

**Kageyama**  
What even compelled him to want to throw a big ass party?

No idea.

**Yamaguchi**  
The mysteries of Kuroo Tetsurou’s mind.

No one wants to delve deep down in there.

**Hinata**  
I have the perfect gift for the exchange 😏

Oh god.  
This is literally going to be a bunch of 20 somethings passing around gag gifts and sex toys.

**Kageyama**  
Should have thought about that earlier

Why did I agree to this?

**Kageyama**  
Because you hate yourself?

 **Hinata**  
Youre a masochist?

**Yamaguchi**  
You love Kuroo?

Can I say yes to all the above? 😓

**Hinata**  
😎👉👉 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So since we are now officially in the future, are there any events or anything you guys want to see happen? How much farther are we wanting this series to go? 
> 
> Also, if any of you read any of my SakuAtsu fics, I have a poll up on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/TwilaWrites) for what my next plot should center around. If anyone if interested, I would greatly appreciate you voting! I'm @TwilaWrites there. Thanks!


	26. Holiday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The holiday party and some unexpected surprises.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! I'm so sorry this is late 😩 I'll do better next time. Hope you enjoy the chapter!

**Party Committee**

Dec 18 4:18 PM

**Kuroo**  
Is everything all ready for tomorrow?

 **Keiji**  
I believe so.

**Bokuto**  
I’M SO EXCITED BRO!

**Kuroo**  
Bro! Me too!

This is going to be a disaster.  
I can just feel it.

**Keiji**  
Please don’t say that.  
That’ll just push me closer to the edge that I’m already on.

I apologize Keiji-san. Let me rephrase.  
This is going to be a minor setback.

**Keiji**  
Ah yes. Much better.

 **Kuroo**  
Moonshine! How can you think that way! (┳Д┳)

Stop texting and go back to work.  
You only have an hour left.

**Kuroo**  
(⋟﹏⋞)

 **Bokuto**  
Bro! What if Taro and Suzume have tiny adorable puppies?!

**Keiji**  
Kou they are both neutered.

**Bokuto**  
😥 let a guy dream.

**Kuroo**  
They would be so freaking cute.

Taro is too small to mate with Suzume without human intervention anyway.

**Bokuto**  
😞

 **Kuroo**  
Aww like a cute little reverse Hoshiumi and Gao.

**Bokuto**  
Bro 😂

**Keiji**  
I have no words.

😐  
Do your work Tetsurou.

**Kuroo**  
|∀･)ジ

 **Keiji**  
Lord have mercy on our souls.

\----------------------------------  
 **Tobio 🏐💙😍**

Dec 18 6:57 PM

Hey tobio

Yeah shou?

Were you serious about what you said?

Of course i was

But you love the adlers

But i love you more

💘😵😭

I think it would be a good change of pace  
And im like 99% sure hoshiumi is already breathing down their necks for the contract

That doesnt surprise me lol

And imagine how strong well be with aran gao hoshiumi and me on the same team  
You wont be the only team in the division with 4 olympians anymore

Lmao 😂  
Is that seriously part of your reasoning?

Can i at least pretend it is?

Yes yes 😘

😀

How did you even get this idea?

Honestly it was brought to my attention by hoshiumi  
The red falcons wing spiker is retiring and he pounced

I didnt think their setter was though?

Hes not

Then where do you come in?

I kind of asked hoshiumi to casually mention that i was looking to relocate and they dropped me an offer

Lmao 😂  
So youre just swinging in to take nakamura-sans starting spot?

Guess so

Poor dude

Well he should get better if he wants the spot back  
Which he wont  
But there are other teams

So cold tobio 😂

Its a dog eat dog world  
Im just the one doing the eating

I mean youre not wrong but still  
Youre savage  
I love you 😂😍

I love you too  
Im really excited by the thought of getting to see you more than just every other month

Me too tobio  
Itll be kinda like during olympic training!

Hmm i suppose so  
Are you implying you want to live together?

Uh…. i mean  
Im not opposed to it  
If thats what you want too of course!  
Since wed both be in osaka!

Whoa calm down  
I was being serious

Wanna talk about it tomorrow in person?

Yeah lets do that

😄

So how much of a shit show do you think tomorrow is going to be?

On a scale of 1-10 ill give it a 6

That seems generous

Well with tsukki and keiji-san theres hope for kenmas house

Godspeed

\-----------------------------  
 **OG 1st Years**

Dec 19 2:17 PM

PARTY PARTY PARTY

**Tsukishima**  
Chill. It doesn’t start until 7.

Buuut im going over early to hang out with kenma

**Tsukishima**  
Well have fun I guess.

I will!  
Then i get to go back to miyagi with tobio 😄

**Yamaguchi**  
How long will you be in town for?

2 weeks

**Yamaguchi**  
Cool! Let me know when we can get together for lunch or something 😃

Sounds good yams!

5:34 PM

Oooh i like the decor tsukki  
Theres a lot of mistletoe though

**Tsukishima**  
God dammit.  
I told them they could have one. ONE.

Well from here i see at least 5

**Tsukishima**  
😐 Sigh.

So what are you all bringing for the gift exchange?!

**Tsukishima**  
Telling defeats the purpose idiot.

I know  
But meh

**Yamaguchi**  
The amount of strange things I expect to see better not disappoint.

 **Kageyama**  
Right?  
If theres not at least 1 pair of edible underwear i will be disappointed

**Tsukishima**  
I’m expecting worse. 

**Kageyama**  
How bad can it get?

You underestimate the power of volleyball brained idiots

**Tsukishima**  
A truer statement has never been written.

8:17

**Tsukishima**  
10,000 yen says Sakusa is the one who brought the Maybe You Touched Your Genitals hand sanitizer.

😂😂😂 OMG

**Yamaguchi**  
Okay but that toilet mug.

 **Kageyama**  
I dont even want to think about what coffee looks like in that

😫😬 gross  
But the sleeping bag with leg holes is kinda genius

**Tsukishima**  
If you never want to get laid again.

 **Kageyama**  
Eh id still fuck him

**Tsukishima**  
😒 I admit my mistake.

**Yamaguchi**  
Sakusa looks way too satisfied with his wine glass that is literally a wine bottle.

**Tsukishima**  
Who the fuck brought the dick shaped pasta?

😂😂 that was me

**Yamaguchi**  
😂 nice.  
Tsukki you looked so disappointed with life when you unwrapped it.

 **Tsukishima**  
I suppose I shouldn’t have expected more.

**Kageyama**  
Well which one did you bring?

**Tsukishima**  
The naughty Santa sweater.

Jokes on you  
I think hoshiumi-san likes it 😂

**Tsukishima**  
Meh. What about the rest of you losers?

 **Kageyama**  
The pickle dildo

Lmao i legit thought it was a real pickle when suga-san opened it

**Yamaguchi**  
The Kiss the Chef apron.

And yachi?

**Yamaguchi**  
The slippers.

Noooooo 😂😂

**Kageyama**  
Did she really?

 **Yamaguchi**  
Yep 😂   
Made them and everything. Completely functional.

**Tsukishima**  
You try them?

**Yamaguchi**  
Of course 😂

OMG and kita-san took it completely with a straight face 😂

**Kageyama**  
I didnt realize what it was made out of

 **Tsukishima**  
Of course not.  
It's not like you'd know what a pad looks like.

**Yamaguchi**  
Yukie was dying.

Atsumu-san looked mortified 😂

**Yamaguchi**  
Well idk about you guys, but I’m ready to watch the chaos unfold.  
🍷 cheers

11:47 PM

**Kageyama**  
Is that bokuto thats outside crying with the dogs?

 **Tsukishima**  
It appears so.

He ok?

**Tsukishima**  
Dunno. I’ll let Keiji know.  
Keiji has informed me that it is because he is slightly intoxicated and pouting because he said no to getting a dog.

 **Yamaguchi**  
Reasonable.  
I’d cry too.

Its like watching a sad movie where the dogs try and cheer up the main character

**Kageyama**  
And then the dog dies

😲 TOBIO

**Kageyama**  
What? You said sad movie

Never speak to me again

Dec 20 12:29 AM

**Tsukishima**  
I feel like I’m watching a kids show right now.

 **Yamaguchi**  
Hoshiumi and Gao?

**Tsukishima**  
Yep.

Ah tobio and i used to do that

**Tsukishima**  
You still do that.

 **Kageyama**  
Hm i dont see why gao doesnt just idk pick him up

Hed be even more mad 😂

**Yamaguchi**  
I wonder what happened.

I think i saw gao-san smash a cream puff in his face

**Tsukishima**  
What a waste of a perfectly good pastry.

\--------------------------  
 **BJ Monsters**

Dec 20 12:51 AM

**Atsumu**  
HGIEQAUGHH  
DID YOU GUYS FUCKIN SEE THAT?!

Umm?

**Bokuto**  
About Keiji not letting me get a puppy?

 **Atsumu**  
NO!

You ok there atsumu-san?

**Atsumu**  
NO I AM NOT OKAY!

@Sakusa i think your boyfriend broke

**Sakusa**  
What is it this time?

 **Atsumu**  
KITA-SAN AND FOOD CHICK

**Bokuto**  
Yukippe? 

**Sakusa**  
What about them?

**Atsumu**  
THEY MUAH

**Sakusa**  
… Where are you? Are you having a stroke? Do you need a doctor?

**Bokuto**  
????

Muah?  
Mwah?  
!!!! 💋???

**Atsumu**  
!!!!!

 **Bokuto**  
KISS!

**Sakusa**  
I’m surrounded by idiots.

**Bokuto**  
So you saw them kiss?!

**Atsumu**  
YES 

**Sakusa**  
And?

**Atsumu**  
IT’S WEIRD

**Sakusa**  
You are being far too dramatic about this.  
Be happy for him.

**Atsumu**  
I AM!  
AM I NOT EXPRESSING HAPPINESS RIGHT NOW?!

Seems more like shock tbh

**Atsumu**  
That too.  
I didn’t realize this thing with her was actually this serious.  
I thought he was gonna be married to his rice farm forever 😭  
Kita-san deserves everything 😭

 **Sakusa**  
Good lord.

**Bokuto**  
I saw Komori getting some action under the mistletoe too!

**Sakusa**  
Good for him.

**Atsumu**  
Omi where’s my mistletoe kiss? 😣

**Sakusa**  
Well come get it.

**Atsumu**  
😄

Aww thats sounds cute  
Im going to go get my own

\----------------------  
 **OG 1st Years**

1:13 AM

**Yamaguchi**  
Umm.. Guys. I’m slightly alarmed.  
I can’t find Hitoka anywhere and she isn’t answering her phone.

😨

**Tsukishima**  
That’s very unlike her.

 **Kageyama**  
^

**Yamaguchi**  
HELP ME.

**Tsukishima**  
I highly doubt she left, so she has to still be here somewhere.

Well find her yams! 😤

**Tsukishima**  
You know, now that I’m looking around I don’t see any of the girls.  
It’s hard to notice since there’s not many here, but.

 **Yamaguchi**  
You’re right.

**Kageyama**  
Find their significant others and see if they know?

So who should i be looking for?

**Tsukishima**  
Tanaka, Kita, Daishou, Aran, Komori, and of course Tadashi are the ones still here I think.

Oh i see komori!  
He has no idea

**Tsukishima**  
Daishou is clueless.

 **Yamaguchi**  
Tanaka was unaware and is now looking.

**Tsukishima**  
General consensus: Girls are gone.

Im scared

**Kageyama**  
Females terrify me

Oh 😳

**Kageyama**  
Found them

 **Tsukishima**  
I think Tadashi is broken.

**Kageyama**  
So are the rest of their boyfriends 

**Tsukishima**  
I can’t believe Keiji knew about this and didn’t tell me.

**Kageyama**  
I didnt know he played piano

**Tsukishima**  
I can’t believe I’m watching sweet little Yachi dance and singing in a sexy santa outfit.

**Kageyama**  
I didnt know she had it in her

**Tsukishima**  
I can’t believe I’m currently seeing 6 women in what they are definitely having sex in later.

**Kageyama**  
I didnt know how much i didnt want to think about that

**Tsukishima**  
I think Tetsu is in shock.

**Kageyama**  
I think shouyou might pass out

**Tsukishima**  
I think Tadashi is highly aroused.

**Kageyama**  
I think you need to stop

**Tsukishima**  
😐

1:48 AM

Sooooo how we doing tonight boys  
Wow what a performance 😳

**Kageyama**  
😒

How about some eggnog?

**Yamaguchi**  
Well Hitoka and I are heading back to our hotel for the night.

 **Tsukishima**  
Uh huh. 

**Yamaguchi**  
Bye!

😏 I see you yams

**Kageyama**  
Ive never seen a party clear out so fast

 **Tsukishima**  
Somehow I feel Keiji knew this would happen and planned it on purpose.

**Kageyama**  
Well he had the right idea  
Shou you ready to go?

Yeah! Lemme go grab my stuff from kenmas room

**Kageyama**  
Ill be waiting at the front

4:26 PM

**Yamaguchi**  
Well last night was fun.

 **Tsukishima**  
Yeah. Thanks for helping clean up.  
Now I’m in a cleaning mood and have been cleaning the apartment all day.

No problem!  
It honestly wasnt as bad as i was expecting

**Tsukishima**  
It wasn’t.

 **Yamaguchi**  
So did we ever figure out the cause of the party?

**Kageyama**  
Nope

Maybe he just wanted to see everyone?  
I mean it was super fun

**Tsukishima**  
Mm it was.  
Oh my god.

 **Yamaguchi**  
What?

?

**Tsukishima**  
I-  
I didn’t mean to.

 **Yamaguchi**  
What happened?

**Tsukishima**  
It just..  
Oh my god

Tsukki?

**Kageyama**  
Um

 **Yamaguchi**  
Is Kuroo there?   
Are you okay?

**Tsukishima**  
No.

No what?  
No hes not there or no youre not ok?

**Kageyama**  
Tsukishima?

 **Tsukishima**  
Oh fuck!  
Guys what do i do?!

**Yamaguchi**  
Tsukishima Kei!  
Calm the fuck down and tell us what happened!

**Tsukishima**  
Okay.  
Hang on.

Take your time

**Tsukishima**  
So I’m cleaning.

 **Kageyama**  
So you said

**Tsukishima**  
And I'm pulling shit out of the closet.

Go on

**Tsukishima**  
And as I’m going through this forgotten pile of clothes a little box falls out.

 **Yamaguchi**  
Oh my god.

**Tsukishima**  
My dumbass opens it.  
It’s a fucking ring!  
Like what dumbass puts a ring in our shared closet in a clothes pile?!

😲

**Kageyama**  
Kuroo apparently

 **Tsukishima**  
What the fuck do I do?!

**Yamaguchi**  
Well… Um… Put it back?  
I honestly can’t tell if your reaction is positive or negative.

**Tsukishima**  
I don’t know!

Wow theres a lot to unpack there

**Tsukishima**  
FUCK!

 **Yamaguchi**  
Is he there?

**Tsukishima**  
No. He’s on a walk with Suzume.

**Kageyama**  
Just put everything back for now

I wonder if he was going to propose at the party and chickened out

**Yamaguchi**  
Not far fetched at all.

 **Tsukishima**  
Shit!  
I wonder if Keiji or Bokuto know.

Tsukki you never said how you feel about this

**Tsukishima**  
I don’t know!  
FUCK!  
I’m just kind of freaking out right now.  
And trying to calm down before he gets back.  
How am I supposed to act natural now?

 **Yamaguchi**  
Breathe. Do I need to come back to Tokyo?

**Tsukishima**  
No. I’ll be fine. Thanks though.  
Fuck and there’s still the actual holidays to get through.

Well what would you say if he like actually pops the question?

**Tsukishima**  
I DON’T KNOW

 **Kageyama**  
Maybe you should just ask him straight up?

**Tsukishima**  
FUCK! Are you trying to actually be rational right now?  
Stop that. I hate it. That’s a horrible thing.

**Yamaguchi**  
I mean… 

**Tsukishima**  
Nope.

Just dont do the thing where you get all quite and bottle it up

**Yamaguchi**  
^

 **Tsukishima**  
But what if I just end up blurting it out?

**Yamaguchi**  
Then you talk about it.

**Tsukishima**  
God I hate this not knowing shit.

Itll be fine  
You love kuroo right?

**Tsukishima**  
Yes. Of course I do.

Then itll be fine once you talk it out  
Who knows. Maybe youll surprise yourself

**Tsukishima**  
Right. Thanks.  
Shit they’re back.

 **Yamaguchi**  
Just relax. Breathe.

**Kageyama**  
Youll be fine


	27. Impulse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I have been informed numerous times that I left last chapter off on a cliffhanger.... I'M SORRY! 😭 I didn't mean to, I'm just dumb and didn't realize it was a cliffhanger. So yeah. This chapter starts off where we left off. I WAS going to have this as a time skip, but umm.. Then unintentional cliffhanger happened, so I made adjustments. You guys still might be upset 😂

**OG 1st Years**

Dec 20 6:58 PM

**Hinata**  
Its been over 2 hours and he still hasnt replied

 **Yamaguchi**  
I hope everything is okay.

**Kageyama**  
Theyre probably just talking

**Hinata**  
I hope so 😩

**Yamaguchi**  
Tsukki has always been kind of hot and cold about getting married.

**Hinata**  
I know but i think kuroo definitely wants to

**Yamaguchi**  
Yeah he’s the type. 

**Kageyama**  
Well he did just agree to move in with his boyfriend of what 7 years? Just a few months ago

**Yamaguchi**  
He’s just terrified of the “what if” it doesn’t work out in the long run.

**Hinata**  
Isnt he always the one that says dwelling on the what ifs is stupid?

**Kageyama**  
Yeah hes definitely told that to me more than once and called me a moron

**Yamaguchi**  
Sounds about right.

**Hinata**  
Saltyshima is a big hypocrite 😒

Um. I’m back.

**Hinata**  
!!!!

 **Yamaguchi**  
So?  
What happened?

**Kageyama**  
^

It’s not for me.

**Hinata**  
Huh?

 **Yamaguchi**  
Wait. What?

**Kageyama**  
The ring?

Yeah.

**Hinata**  
??????

 **Yamaguchi**  
Um. Then who’s it for?

Suna.

**Kageyama**  
Im confused

 **Hinata**  
Suna?

Well technically it’s for Osamu.

**Yamaguchi**  
Okay, let’s start from the beginning.

So I actually took your advice and asked him about it.  
At first he freaked out because he thought I was freaking out. Which by that point I wasn’t anymore.  
And apparently Suna asked Kuroo to pick it for him because Osamu was coming up and according to him Osamu is a nosy bastard who likes to snoop when he gets bored.

**Hinata**  
I didnt know kuroo and suna were friends

They are. It’s weird.  
The way they play off of each other is nightmare inducing.

**Yamaguchi**  
Huh. I can see it.

 **Kageyama**  
But why was it in a clothes pile?

**Hinata**  
^^^^^

So that I wouldn’t find it and freak out by getting the wrong idea.  
Lot of good that did 😒

**Yamaguchi**  
Are we sure he’s not completely bluffing?

Yeah. Sakusa and Atsumu came by to pick it up and everything.

**Kageyama**  
Damn

 **Hinata**  
You seem disappointed

**Yamaguchi**  
He’s right. You do.

I...   
I think I am.

**Kageyama**  
Well well well look at tsukishima marriage is a scam kei over here

Oh shut up.

**Yamaguchi**  
So you DO want to marry Kuroo.

Fuck. I do.

**Hinata**  
😲 its a christmas miracle

 **Kageyama**  
Honestly the man is probably scared shitless to pull a bokuto and thats the only reason he hasnt proposed

**Hinata**  
Rude but true

**Yamaguchi**  
So you know what that means.

Umm. No?

**Yamaguchi**  
You 👏 propose 👏 first!

 **Hinata**  
😲!!!!!! YES

Oh fuck me.

**Kageyama**  
Kuroo would cry

 **Hinata**  
Absolute buckets

**Yamaguchi**  
Flooding the streets of Tokyo.

Is this really a good idea?

**Hinata**  
Of course it is!  
When have we ever steered you wrong?

Do you really want me to answer that question?

**Kageyama**  
Its not like hed say no

 **Yamaguchi**  
^ And he’d know you really mean it.

Oh fuck my life. I hate that I’m actually considering this.

**Hinata**  
AAHSHHAFHIUHGOA;  
TSUKKIIIIII

 **Kageyama**  
I honestly thought it would take more convincing

Shit. I’ll need someone for moral support.

**Yamaguchi**  
You have a lot of options.  
Come up to Sendai and you have all of us or down to Osaka for the Bokutos.

Ugh. I’ll come to Miyagi. I need to see my family anyway.

**Hinata**  
YUS ring shopping!

 **Kageyama**  
Sure nothing weird about 4 adult men walking in to look at engagement rings together

**Hinata**  
Hush you 😝

Fuck. I can’t believe I’m doing this.

**Yamaguchi**  
Well you’ve committed to at least look for one.  
So no backing out of that.

 **Kageyama**  
I think hes still in shock

I can’t wait until the existential dread sets in.

**Hinata**  
You hush too!  
This is going to be amazing!

😒

Jan 2, 2021 11:36 AM

Hurry the fuck up. It’s cold.

**Hinata**  
Chill were right around the corner

Walk faster.

**Hinata**  
😠  
Maybe ill just walk slower!

Sigh.

3:21 PM

**Kageyama**  
I cant believe you actually bought one

Me neither.

**Yamaguchi**  
So what now?

Fuck if I know.

**Hinata**  
Umm… any ideas of when youre gonna do it?

You act like I planned any of this.

**Yamaguchi**  
Touche.  
There’s Valentine’s Day?

Gross.

**Hinata**  
Just whip it out!

….😐

**Hinata**  
What?

 **Kageyama**  
That sounded super sexual

**Hinata**  
Oh. whoops 😅

**Yamaguchi**  
Worded differently, spontaneity is a good option.

What part of me says spontaneous at all?

**Kageyama**  
Buying an engagement ring today

Fuck off 🖕

**Kageyama**  
You just dont like that im right

😒

**Hinata**  
Speaking of engagements osamu said yes

 **Yamaguchi**  
Good on them!

How jealous is Atsumu?

**Hinata**  
Well hes excited for his brother considering how hes spamming our group chat  
But then on the other hand hes crying to me in our private messages  
So id say a 7 or 8

 **Kageyama**  
Havent suna and osamu been together since like their second year of high school?

**Hinata**  
Apparently they broke it off for a while when suna moved to tokyo but got back together at the first jackals vs raijin match after seeing each other again

I am rolling my eyes so hard right now.

**Hinata**  
Its true love tsukki!

 **Yamaguchi**  
I guess it really solidified that they wanted to be together. I’m happy for them.

**Kageyama**  
So when is sakusa going to pop the question?

**Hinata**  
I dont know   
Theyve only been together for a little over a year  
Omi-san seems kind of like hed take longer to think it through

**Kageyama**  
Oh please  
Hes completely whipped for atsumu

It’s true. And disgusting.

**Kageyama**  
I feel like if atsumu asked him to jump hed ask how high

 **Hinata**  
… 😐 you know. Youre not wrong  
They actually had a conversation very similar

**Yamaguchi**  
Please do tell.

**Hinata**  
Atsumu-san was saying how omi-san could definitely achieve a higher reach for his spike and omi-san asked how much higher 

**Kageyama**  
Was i wrong?

😂 Wow. But did he do it?

**Hinata**  
Yep  
It was impressive

 **Kageyama**  
Damn  
Thanks for the heads up

**Hinata**  
!!!!!! Tobio! No!

**Kageyama**  
You gave me the details  
Im just going to use it to my advantage

**Hinata**  
😩 big sad  
They are going to be mad at me

Moron.

Jan 25 2:17 PM

**Hinata**  
Ok but whos ready for nintendo world next week?!

I am marginally excited.

**Kageyama**  
You are only going for jurassic park

And Yoshi.

**Yamaguchi**  
Have any of you ever been to Universal before?

 **Hinata**  
No 😞

**Kageyama**  
Nope

No. But I’ve.. Always wanted to go.

**Kageyama**  
To see the dinosaurs

So what?!

**Hinata**  
Well i wanna see spider-man!  
And mario!

 **Yamaguchi**  
I want to see the Harry Potter part…

**Kageyama**  
I dont really care. I just want to go on a roller coaster

It'll be a good time to see everything else since everyone will be flooding to Nintendo World.

**Hinata**  
But… but mario

 **Kageyama**  
So what kind of dino plush is kuroo going to buy for tsukishima?

**Yamaguchi**  
Hmmm… Stego?

**Hinata**  
Thats the one with the plates on its back right?

Yes. I’m impressed.

**Kageyama**  
I was thinking t rex

And is that because that’s the only one you know the name of?

**Kageyama**  
….what of it?

 **Hinata**  
Ok ok but the real deal is getting out harry potter house scarves  
What house is everyone?  
Im obviously a gryffindor 😁

Can’t say I disagree.

**Kageyama**  
Ive never really thought about it

 **Hinata**  
Why am i dating you 😐

**Kageyama**  
😟

**Yamaguchi**  
I get strong Gryffindor vibes, but also some Slytherin from Kags.   
I think I’m mainly Hufflepuff with a dash of Slytherin.

I’d say Slytherin for myself. 

**Yamaguchi**  
Not Ravenclaw?

No that’d be Tetsurou.

**Hinata**  
Not Slytherin?

He may look like your stereotypical Slytherin, but deep down he’s a Ravenclaw.  
I just asked him and he admitted it himself.

**Yamaguchi**  
Hitoka could be a Ravenclaw, but I think Hufflepuff fits her as well.

 **Hinata**  
Rip tsukki you are the only one with a significant other in another house

Meh. We’d kick your ass in Quidditch.

**Hinata**  
😠. No way!

 **Kageyama**  
Youd be the asshole beater

Won’t deny it.

**Hinata**  
Can you imagine tsukki and suna as the asshole slytherin beaters? 😩

 **Kageyama**  
Disgusting

😏 Yes. We’d have the most annoying team.

**Yamaguchi**  
I don’t think flying up in the air on a broom is for me. I’ll watch from the safety of the ground.

 **Hinata**  
Id be zooming around like crazy!

And then you fall off.

**Hinata**  
😓 rude

\--------------------------------  
 **Universal Group**

Feb 4 7:34 AM

**Kuroo**  
Yo where you guys at?  
Tsukki is looking for and I quote “Hinata’s bright ass hair.”

 **Kageyama**  
By the big globe

**Kuroo**  
On our way!

**Yachi**  
I have everyone’s tickets!

9:43 AM

**Kuroo**  
Moonshine where you go? ╥﹏╥

 **Hinata**  
Tsukkiiiiiiiiiiii

**Yamaguchi**  
Amazing. You are 195 cm tall and we lost you.

I went to go check something out.

**Kuroo**  
And you just left me???

….I was excited.

**Kuroo**  
♡(ŐωŐ人) You are adorable.

 **Yachi**  
Where are you Tsukki? We’ll come to you.

….By the Yoshis…

**Kageyama**  
Should have known

 **Hinata**  
Tsukki! I thought we agreed to go on the mario kart one first 😠

😒 I said I’m just looking.

**Yamaguchi**  
I don’t mind going on the Yoshi one first.

 **Hinata**  
But mario… 😥

1:12 PM

**Yachi**  
Umm, guys? 😰

 **Yamaguchi**  
Oh fuck! I’m sorry! I’m sorry!   
Hitoka I’m coming!

**Kuroo**  
RIP bro.

**Hinata**  
….did we just leave you behind because we forgot you were in the bathroom?

**Yachi**  
Yes 😭

**Hinata**  
😨😨 Im so sorry!!!!  
Yacchan 😭 were horrible friends

Wow. To be fair, Tetsu and I were not involved in this.

**Kuroo**  
Nope.

You all are indeed excellent people.

**Kuroo**  
Word.

OMG stop.  
Now hurry up. I want to go on the Jurassic Park ride.

**Hinata**  
Alright mr bossyshima

 **Kageyama**  
And i want to go on the flying dinosaur roller coaster

Pteradons aren’t dinosaurs.

**Kageyama**  
The name of the ride is literally the flying dinosaur

Well it’s incorrect.  
It’s a pterosaur.

**Kageyama**  
Whats the difference?

😒 Just hurry up and get over here.

8:39 PM

**Hinata**  
Well that was a lot of fun!

 **Yachi**  
Yeah! We should all take a trip somewhere sometime.

**Kuroo**  
Like snowboarding and skiing in Hokkaido at the end of the year? Anyone?

**Kageyama**  
Id be willing to try it

**Hinata**  
😲 that sounds like fun!

**Yamaguchi**  
We could totally rent like a cabin or something.   
Is that a thing?

I suppose we can find out. We have a long time until then.

**Hinata**  
Wooo holidays in the mountains!

 **Kageyama**  
We literally just had the holidays 

**Hinata**  
But not mountains!

**Yachi**  
I’m game for it!

**Kuroo**  
This is going to be lit! ヽ(^o^)丿

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up is YamaYachi Wedding! Running out of ideas for having people text at a wedding. 
> 
> @TwilaWrites on Twitter


End file.
